Sibila
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: De tal palo tal astilla que dirian algunos... en especial cuando llegan a casa de Roma dos invitados tan especiales provenientes de las islas del norte.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**... _con la de historias guays que da la época antigua Himaruya... y tu no la explotas._

* * *

Roma vuelve a casa del senado, por que alguna vez irá al senado, digo yo... a pesar de que de 365 días que tiene el año, 300 tiene fiesta y todo el imperio vive prácticamente de los esclavos que les hacen el trabajo sucio y los impuestos que pagan los pueblos conquistados, pero aun así, hay 65 días en los que sí va al senado y vuelve al atardecer, cansado pero sonriente. Después de que todos los esclavos de su casa le hayan ofrecido vino y fruta y cambiado de ropa, pide que le guíen a por sus hijos mayores.

Francia y España están jugando con las espadas, lo que significa que están hablando en la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Pero bueno! —riñe Roma al entrar y encontrarlos a los dos sentados, con las espadas abandonadas en el suelo bastante lejos de donde están, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Pero si estamos... ¡Entrenando! —Francia ni se levanta del suelo, sólo busca las espadas por ahí. España se tensa dejando de reírse buscándolas también.

—Será posible —entrecierra los ojos mirándolos a los dos con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A qué estáis entrenando, eh? A estar sentados hablando, ¡no necesitáis más entrenamiento de eso, sois unos buenos expertos!

Francia mira a su padre levantándose.

—Estábamos entrenando y... Teníamos que tomarnos un descanso, papa.

—Hemos estado todo el día —corrobora España que seguramente no ha sacado su espada del armario siquiera.

—Bien. Vamos a verlo. Uno contra el otro y el que pierda está castigado —responde el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

España mira a Francia de reojo que le mira con absoluta desolación porque SIEMPRE va a perder contra España.

—¿Cuál castigo? —pregunta el rubio mirando a su padre de reojo.

—Ah, eso ya lo decidiré —intenta que no se le escape una sonrisa porque también sabe que va a perder contra España.

Arrastrando los pies, Francia se acerca a una de las espadas que esta tirada por ahí. España toma la otra aun mirando al francés de reojo y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

El galo suspira agachándose y levantando la espada con algunas dificultades. Se acerca al español.

—El que gane se va a ir con Helena unos días a aprender del teatro y la música y el otro se va a quedar aquí conmigo mientras esté en una importante reunión larga y aburrida por un asunto bélico, aprendiendo de ello —impone Roma.

España levanta las cejas, porque Helena le gusta mucho, siempre es muy amable y las reuniones bélicas muy importantes suelen ser con un montón de hombres mayores y calvos gritando cosas muy complicadas sobre presupuestos y divisas y efectivos que no pueden hacerse. Así que se toma bastante en serio lo de querer ganar levantando la espada.

Francia mira al romano otra vez absolutamente desolado.

—¡Eso no es justo! —protesta.

—Lo que no es justo es que me prometáis que vais a entrenar y faltéis a vuestra palabra —hace un gesto con la mano para espolear al francés mientras España aprovecha para darle ya, aprovechando la distracción.

El francés, lo único que consigue es medio levantar la espada parando el golpe, cerrando los ojos y soltando un grito agudo. España le ataca otra vez con fuerza y le empuja con la espada para tirarle al suelo

—¡No quiero ir al senado! —protesta Francia consiguiendo no caerse de MILAGRO, recargándose en la espada y arrastrándola por el suelo.

—¡Pues ataca a tu hermano! ¡Levanta la espada! —exclama Roma mientras España le da un golpecito en la mano para que la suelte.

—¡Pues es que no puedo! ¡No me dejaaaah! —chilla y se le cae la espada. España sonríe y le amenaza con la suya para que se separe.

—¡Claro que no te deja! en eso consiste.

—¡Ni siquiera me había acercado a él y ya me estaba pegando! —protesta sin separarse pese a las amenazas.

España le pone la espada de madera en el pecho y le empuja un poco. Francia baja los brazos y mira al español con cara de "nomehacesgracia".

—Vale, vale Hispaniae... anda, ve a que preparen tus cosas para irte —suspira Roma arrodillándose junto a Francia. España sonríe contento soltando la espada y sale corriendo.

Francia se muerde el labio, mirando a España salir corriendo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, eh? —pregunta el romano mirando a Francia, que se muerde el labio y traga saliva empezando a tener los ojos húmedos—. Ven aquí... ven —hace un gesto para que se acerque, abriendo los brazos.

El pequeño francesito se acerca a él mirando al suelo y cuando llega se le echa encima apretando los ojos y una gorda lagrimota le rueda por la mejilla.

—Venga, venga —le abraza atrayéndole hacia sí, acariciándole la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Sabías que iba a perder —solloza—. Es injusto.

—Sí, sabía que ibas a hacerlo. Fue expresamente, quiero que te tomes en serio los entrenamientos.

—La espada pesa mucho.

—Si entrenaras todos los días te acostumbrarías a su peso y se te harían fuertes los brazos y podrías levantarla sin problemas —responde levantándole en brazos, saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento hacia los establos.

—No me gusta entrenar si no puedo siquiera levantar la espada —solloza acurrucándose en su cuello.

—Ese es un pez que se muerde la cola, mi vida —responde acariciándole la espalda y haciendo un gesto a un esclavo para que le preparen un caballo. Francia se le recarga encima tocándole la mandíbula y fijándose en su salida de la barba, moqueando un poco.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta en un susurro

—Ahora te lo contaré —empieza cuando se lo traen ensillado, sentando al francés antes de montarse—. La reunión esta de la que te hablo va a durar unos días y quiero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias y te comportes como digno hijo mío.

—¿Va a ser aburrida? —le mira deteniéndose de la silla del caballo

—Non! Los asuntos del imperio nunca son aburridos —sonríe saliendo de la casa, controlando que el niño no se caiga. El francés sonríe un poquito tranquilizándose.

—Vas a ver que vas a estar orgulloso de mi —le sonríe más convencido.

—Eso espero. Van a venir a casa unas personas y vas a tener que hacer de anfitrión... aunque sean aburridas y no te gusten ¿entiendes?

—Espagne va a ir con Helena... —murmura fastidiado con eso.

—Sí, lo sé. No te creas que lo merece tampoco, solo lleva el entrenamiento un poco mejor que tú —se ríe.

—Eso es porque él es más grande que yo, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de ser más delgado!

—Bueno, no te enfades con tu hermano, cuando acabe este asunto iremos a buscarle —concilia cabalgando por la calle... bueno, sí de esa manera demasiado rápida que tiene Roma de cabalgar, llevándose cosas por delante y gritando a todo el mundo.

Francia está más o menos habituado así que se agarra todo lo fuerte que puede.

—Ahora dime... ¿Qué cosas podemos llevar a hacer a nuestros invitados diplomáticos? —pregunta.

—Ir a las termas, como a Germania! ¡Al mercado, el mercado me gusta mucho!

—Mmmm... El mercado me convence más —asiente deteniendo el caballo junto a la casa del sastre.

—¿Los gladiadores? ¿El circo? Esta ciudad es bonita, podemos hacer muchas cosas...

—Pensaba que no te gustaban mucho los gladiadores —le mira sonriendo. Bajándose del caballo y bajándole a él.

—No me gustan, pero no importa que no me gusten a mí, sino a los invitados —las palabras adecuadas para convencer a alguien de sus buenas intenciones de ser el perfecto diplomático.

—Muy bien dicho —asiente riéndose.

—¿Ropa nueva? —sonríe orgulloso.

—Tienes que estar guapo, es gente importante —le guiña un ojo.

—¡Siiiií! —sonríe levantando los brazos pensando que esto no está TAAAAN mal.

El sastre les abre la puerta reconociendo a Roma (y casi más a Francia) enseguida, dejándoles pasar.

—Quieroooo... —empieza Francia mirando las telas moviéndose ahí dentro como si estuviera en su casa.

—Quiere algo que se vea bien, elegante y poderoso —explica Roma al sastre mirando a Francia de reojo y luego le susurra—. Algo resistente y cómodo, va a tener que moverse mucho y que no se ensucie demasiado.

—Oh... ambas cosas no suelen ir muy ligadas —responde el sastre—. Veremos que se puede hacer... han traído cosas nuevas justo esta semana, de Lutecia y del sur.

Francia sonríe imaginando algo con dorados y grecas, hermoso, vestido como César y dominando al mundo.

—¿Cuál te gusta? —pregunta el romano acercándose al francés y mirando también las telas... lo malo es que van a acabar, los dos, llevándose media tienda. El sastre se frota las manos.

—Este y este... Y este ¡mira qué bonito este! Quiero una corta y tres largas con este. ¿Te gusta?

—Sic! mira y está en más oscuro también, ¡una para ti y una para Hispanien! Y está también me gusta! ¿Tú qué dices?

—Esa... —inclina la cabeza—. ¡Esa me gusta para ti!

—Mmmm —la valora positivamente inclinando la cabeza y frotándose la barbilla...

—¡Con esta! Mira las dos juntas.

—¿Estás seguro? No sería mejor algo más... ¿cómo esto? —le muestra otra, que de hecho, es prácticamente idéntica, solo ellos pueden ver las diferencias.

Francia niega categóricamente como si hubiera una real diferencia.

—Non, con esa no. Esta.

—No me convence del todo, ¿la ves con toga? —vale, por dios... vamos a adelantar esta escena. Tres horas después la tienda esta medio vacía y los dos se llevan un par de túnicas para el asunto de hoy, que se las han montado ya y el resto ya se las llevaran a casa cuando las tengan.

Francia camina por la calle como si fuera un REY, esperando que les traigan el caballo.

—Me gusta mucho la azul que has elegido —asegura Roma mirándole de reojo mientras lo traen—. Y ahora al llegar a casa hay que bañarse, ¿eh?

—¿Bañarseee? —protesta.

—No me protesteees —se ríe levantándole y subiéndole al caballo.

—¡Ash! ¡Todos son castigos!

—¿Desde cuándo lo son las túnicas nuevas?

—Esa parte no —levanta la cara y le da un beso a su padre en la barbilla, recargándose en él. Roma se ríe.

—Y no solo eso, vas a tener que compartir cuarto, ya he dicho que dispongan otra cama en él, porque no me fio mucho de los que vienen y quiero que me ayudes a vigilarles por si por la noche...

—¿Compartir cuartooo? —otra protestita levantando la cara para mirarle—, ¿con quieeeén?

—Eh, eh... has dicho que estarías a la altura, ¿verdad? —le detiene.

—Sí, sí... Vale —se controla a sí mismo, aunque se revuelve.

—Bien, creo que les llevaremos a la Naumaquia —piensa en voz alta—. Ah, sí, escúchame bien... —se acuerda.

—¿Qué? —pregunta apretando un poco los ojos porque su padre conduce el caballo de manera un poco bestia.

—Ya te he dicho que no me fío mucho de ellos, así que no les voy a asignar esclavos —porque siendo como son seguro se los comen o acaban tratando de convertirlos en rana, piensa para sí—. Así que tú te vas a encargar de uno de ellos para ordenar a los esclavos todo lo que necesite, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué personas tan raras vas a traer, papa?

—Son gentes complicadas, hijo mío, pero no queda más remedio —explica suspirando, deteniendo el caballo—. Yo lo siento por ti, tendrás que ser fuerte y paciente. Por eso uno de vosotros se va con Helena.

—Fuerte y paciente... —Suspira y frunce el ceño con convicción—. Vas a ver que vas a estar orgulloso de mi, papa.

—Veamos si es verdad, anda al baño sin chistar —sonríe dejándole en el suelo mientras los esclavos se llevan el caballo.

—Ah... Papaaaa.

—Ah... Franciaaae —se ríe—. Venga, voy a despedir a tu hermano y ahora voy yo.

El francesito va otra vez arrastrando los pies.

xoOXOox

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, un par de ojos verdes se asoman por debajo de la manta que cubre el carro, mirándolo TODO.

Britania que está muy irritada desde hace varios días, ejem... Nadie sabe por qué, arrea a los caballos mirando al carro de reojo.

—Mum... ¿por qué venimos a este sitio raro? —pregunta Inglaterra sin dejar de mirar a todas partes.

—No sólo es raro... Sino feo.

—Estos árboles no son como los de casa y no hay hadas —asiente mirando, aunque está feliz porque han subido a un barco y aquí hace mucho sol.

—No hay hadas y todo es caluroso y húmedo y… Hay gente tonta —y gente tonta y sexy a quien venimos a ver... cosa que aún no le ha dicho, no ha hecho más que subirle al carro y decirle que van al sur, SONROJADA.

—Si son gente tonta seguro podremos llevarnos sus cosas —¿alguien más se pregunta sinceramente que clase de educación le está dando a su hijo?

—Es muy probable que sí. Recuerda... Es importante que no se den cuenta —le advierte moviéndose un poco el pelo—. Y es importante que distraigas a la gente que esté por ahí...

—¿Que les distraiga cómo? ¿Ya me vas a enseñar un hechizo nuevo para distraer? —sonríe mucho, esperanzado.

—Ya sabes cómo van los hechizos para distraer... De hecho, tienes que distraerles SIN hechizos, o al menos sin ninguno fuerte.

—Oh... puedo contarles un cuento. El otro día Scotland me contó uno, me dijo que me encontraste entre la caca de una vaca, porque me había cagado. Y yo le dije que a él le había cagado una vaca más grande y me dijo que yo era un tonto y que me callara ¡y me llamó caca de vaca!

Britania se ríe.

—Dile que no es verdad cuando volvamos a casa... —pide un poco desconsolado.

—Quizás sea mejor que no les cuentes esa historia... Puedes inventarte mejor una historia de Alba...

—Mmmm —se mete debajo de la manta otra vez, sonriendo, pensando una historia de su hermano.

—Una buena... Y quiero oírla antes de que se las digas. Si no me hace reír, YO les contaré la tuya.

—Oh! —se mueve bajo la manta acercándose a ella—. Mum... —la llama suavecito.

—Mmmm? —se echa un poco para atrás y le mira de reojo.

—Está es la vez que he estado más lejos de casa nunca...

Britania sonríe de lado.

—Eso es emocionante, ¿no?

Inglaterra sonríe y asiente mirando el paisaje otra vez.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Sí... ¿Quieres venir y llevar las riendas un poco? —pregunta sabiendo la respuesta

Inglaterra debe APARECER sentado en la falda de su madre con una gran sonrisa.

Y Britania arrea BIEN a los caballos antes de pasarle las riendas y ahí van el par de locos medio desbocados. Inglaterra acaba casi depie... haciendo ir el carro por la izquierda del camino.

xoOXOox

Así qué Francia, unas horas más tarde, ya está bañado, vestido, peinado y listo cuando se oye revuelo en el jardín.

—Anda, ya deben estar aquí, vamos a recibirles —sonríe Roma y le tiende la mano al francés para que se la tome.

—¿Quiénes son, papa? ¿Crees que... Y si les caigo mal? —leve inseguridad de Francia a esta edad, que EVIDENTEMENTE superó.

—No les vas a caer mal porque tú eres un encanto y les gustas a todos. Además, ya les conoces —medio confiesa por fin—. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho que tienes que hacer?

—Sí, sí... Ser bueno, ser paciente, ser diplomático y ser encantador en términos generales —sonríe.

—Eso es —asiente saliendo al patio sonriendo.

—Esta gente... Mira que mal tienen la ciudad y como grita la gente ¡Y ve los colores! ¡Todo el mundo vestido como un payaso! —protesta Britania al bajarse del carro

Inglaterra mira la casa con la boca abierta porque le parece muy grande y mira a los esclavos sin estar seguro que no estén robando el carro a su madre, pero ella no dejaría que lo hicieran sin darles un par de buenas patadas y menos delante de sus narices.

—No muevan ahí, no toquen eso tampoco... Con cuidado, tú aléjate de aquí. ¿Dónde está tu amo? —pregunta la pelirroja con la misma cara de absoluto asco a una de las esclavas de ahí, haciendo un GRAN esfuerzo por no admirarlo todo y hacer la misma cara de bobo que hace el inglesito en el momento en que Roma sale con Francia de la mano.

—Anda, mira quién se ha perdido, será verdad que todos los caminos llevan aquí —sonríe.

Y cuando Francia mira a Britania levanta las cejas y mira a su padre por un instante antes de buscar a Inglaterra y notar que está aún encima del carro. SONRÍE.

—Shut up —sonrojo INMEDIATO de Britania que pretendía no voltearlo a ver pero es realmente complejo no hacerlo. La mujer aun así frunce el ceño—, tú me has suplicado que viniera y yo quise venir a ver como suplicabas en vivo.

Inglaterra, que está mirando a los esclavos con la boca abierta, no se entera aun de lo que pasa hasta que oye la voz del romano, se vuelve a ellos y levanta aún más las cejas... y aún más al ver a Francia, sonrojándose un poquito y acercándose a su madre.

—Mum! ¿Esto es casa de France? —pregunta nervioso en mitad susurro mitad chillido, escondiéndose en sus faldas.

Francia le aprieta la mano a su padre, sin poderse creer que realmente este aquí. Sonríe dando saltito a en su lugar.

—Yo no recuerdo haber suplicado nada, ni siquiera sabía que vendrías, pero es un placer recibirte ya que tenías tantas ganas de verme —sonríe Roma tirando del francés para acercarse a ellos.

—Es mon petit anglais! —susurra tratando con todo su esfuerzo de no salir CORRIENDO hacia ellos, realmente muy emocionado de que estén aquí.

—Yes... Quien más podía tener una casa así de fea, que Rome... Y por consiguiente France —murmura Britania poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Inglaterra, nerviosa y sonrojadilla como él. Inglaterra le espía desde detrás de las faldas, agarrado con fuerza.

—¡Claro que sabías que vendría! —chilla un poco Britania vacilando internamente un segundo y tratando de pensar si de verdad alguien se habrá comido en el bosque al mensajero que llevaba la negativa no tan absoluta.

—Bueno, digamos que puedo recordar vagamente una invitación, pero no pensé que la tomarías en serio —suelta a Francia de la mano, que sale corriendo hacia ellos y se detiene frente a Britania que le da un poco de miedo, estirando la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia un lado para intentar ver a Inglaterra detrás de ella.

Inglaterra se tensa y se esconde, aun mirándole un poquito, nervioso y callado.

Britania se sonroja y vacila, ignorando a Francia, preocupada con este asunto de haber venido hasta acá y que el romano ni siquiera sepa... Se revuelve.

—La realidad es que sea como sea sólo estábamos de paso —indica cerrando los ojos y levantando las cejas.

—Oh... y con un vestido nuevo —nota mirándola de arriba abajo. Seguramente el vestido es exactamente igual que el viejo, pero Roma sabe ver esas cosas... y si no, solo es un tiro al aire.

Ella se sonroja MUCHO más, tragando saliva y manteniendo la postura porque SÍ es un vestido nuevo y no puede creer que lo haya notado. Él se ríe con la cara que pone, acercándose a ella y abrazándola de la cintura.

—Ave! —saluda Francia al inglés, sonriendo de lado a lado.

Inglaterra frunce un poquito el ceño y se sonroja un poquito más, pero no contesta, mirándole fijamente.

—¡Estas aquí! ¡Es mi casa! —saltitos y extiende una mano hacia él—. ¡Ven!

Britania en ese momento, empuja a Roma y da un pasito atrás y debe tropezar un poco con el inglés perdiendo el equilibrio y teniendo que detenerse... Sí... Del brazo de Roma que acaba por volver a tirar de ella hasta darle un beso en donde pueda, mientras Inglaterra da un saltito hacia atrás mirando a su madre un instante.

El beso debe ser cercano a los labios, pero no sobre ellos, lo cual deja en PAAAAANICO a Britania haciendo que empuje a Roma con fuerza, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y dando un chillidito ahogado.

A Francia le BRILLAN los ojos, mirando a Inglaterra con ESA cara, dando un paso hacia él.

—Franciae... —le llama Roma sin dejar a Britania soltarse del todo—. Te dejo a cargo de nuestro invitado, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho. Enséñale la casa y explícale como funciona y luego venís al triclinium a cenar con nosotros.

Britania da unos empujones más a Roma, de esos fuertes pero no TAAAAN fuertes. Inglaterra da otro pasito atrás, asustadillo, sin dejar de mirar a Francia.

—Sí, papa... —asiente Francia sin dejar de sonreír y con cara de ¡DÍA DE REYES!

Roma ignora más o menos los empujones llevándose a la británica adentro ante la desconsolada mirada del inglés.

Britania sabe que tiene un hijo, claro que lo sabe y sabe que... Bueno, su hijo es ya grande y fuerte y sabe defenderse, de verdad... Y no es que le olvide, en lo absoluto, peroesqueeeee...

El inglés da otro pasito atrás frunciendo el ceño a Francia, con el corazón aceleradillo de nervios. El francés recuerda por un instante las palabras de su padre, "fuerte y valiente" y luego piensa que el inglés suele salir corriendo, así que marca en su mente el que Inglaterra le debe un beso de saludo y deja de mirarle como buitre a su presa después de tomar mucho aire.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte la casa —decide extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Inglaterra vacila cambiando de pie el peso, mirando la mano sin fruncir tanto el ceño y hace ademán de tomársela antes de recordar quién es y volverlas a esconder en la espalda, sonrojándose un poquito otra vez.

—Hay esclavos horribles ahí dentro que te tomarán preso y te obligarán a hacer trabajos forzados si no vamos de la mano —intenta asustarle dejando de sonreír un poco.

Levanta las grandes cejas asustándose porque sí ha visto a los esclavos, aunque estaba con su mamá. Vacila igual, levantando y escondiendo la mano.

—Mon petit lapin! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —Francia NO puede más y se acerca abrazándole.

—Ah! —se asusta y se sonroja, tensándose y levantando las manos pero sin apartarse. Francia sonríe más aún, MUY contento, apretándole un poco.

—Yoqueriaquevinierashacemuchooo! Y papa me dijo que sí pero no me dijo cuándo y ahora pensé que era un castigo y no es un castigo eres TUUUUÚ!

—Nnnn —protesta apretando los ojos intentando que le suelte.

Francia se tarda unos cuantos segundos más en soltarle pero al final lo hace, riendo, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla

—Aaah! —chilla rojo como tomate limpiándose la mejilla—. ¡Tontooo!

Francia se ríe.

—¡Pensé que se te había olvidado como hablar!

—¡No se me ha olvidado! —chilla.

—¡Eres taaaan mono y estas aquí! —sonríe tomándole de la mano.

—No soy mono —refunfuña dejando que le tome de la mano, aun limpiándose el beso.

—Eres monísmo —se ríe tirando de él hacia adentro de la casa—, ¡tienes que verlo TODO! Vas a dormir conmigo y tienes que ver la cocina y mi ropa y... ¡Vamos a tener que ir a los gladiadores y al teatro y al circo y a todos los lugares!

—My mum no me dijo... —se detiene al oír eso, tirando de su mano—. ¿Vas a enseñarme tus secretos? —obsesión.

—Ehhhh... Seh, seguro, ¡eres mi invitado! —le hace un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los esclavos para que traiga algo de beber y fruta—. ¿Quieres cambiarte?

—Oh —sonríe un poquito, conforme—. ¿Cambiarme?

—De ropa. Hace calor aquí, no puedes estar con capa.

El británico se agarra a su capa con fuerza. Francia se ríe un poco de eso.

—Pero sólo es una capa, mon petit lapin... Mira, yo puedo prestarte ropa ligera y bonita —Francia copia fiel de su padre.

—A mí me gusta mi capa —terco como una mula.

—A mí también me gusta... Seguro pueden lavarla y quitarle todo el hollín y el lodo mientras estas aquí. Mira —hace un gesto a Mérida para que se acerque—. Quítate la capa —pide al inglés sonriendo.

Ella lo hace e Inglaterra se tensa soltándole la mano a Francia, abrazándose a su capa.

—Angleterre... ¡solo es tu capa! —razona Francia o al menos eso intenta, sonriendo y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza

—Es mía —sentencia con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues sí... no se la van a robar, sólo la van a lavar

—No me gusta tu ropa de nena —le mira de arriba abajo.

—¡No es de nena! Y es fresca... mira es delgadita. Aquí hace mucho calor, espera que el sol esté bajando un poco —razona Francia tomando la capa.

—Sí que es de nena, ¡pareces una rana! —sonríe un poco mirando a todos los esclavos aun sin entender muy bien quienes son y que hacen por ahí, pensando en si no serán hermanos y tíos de Francia.

—No parezco una rana, no seas tonto. ¡Tú pareces más una rana cochina y llena de barro con esa capa! —se defiende tomando la capa con la mano.

—No! —chilla tirando de la capa para que la suelte porque la capa tal como está, sucia y llena de barro, hace que en el bosque sea prácticamente invisible, si le quitan el lodo y la hacen que huela a flores, no podrá usarla para cazar.

—Bueno, vale, que no se lleven la capa, pero quítatela al menos. Eso y los pantalones, vas a cocinarte.

—¡No! —se sonroja.

Francia se encoge de hombros, tomando el mosto que le han traído deseando que fuera vino bueno del de su padre, claro está, pero bueno, mosto está bien. Levanta la barbilla intentando presumirle y tomando una manzana.

Inglaterra se acerca con curiosidad a mirar porque esas frutas no crecen en el bosque y hay algunas que no conoce.

—Al rato te quitarás tú solo la ropa cuando te estés muriendo de calor. Prueba esta... tiene la piel suavecita como tú —le ofrece un melocotón.

—¿Qué cosa es? —la toca con un dedo un poco y lo aparta porque él creía que sería una manzana rara.

—Es un persici. Tiene un hueso grande en el centro y es dulce —se lo acerca un poco y cambia su manzana por uno—. Pruébalo.

Inglaterra lo toma y lo huele un poco, aunque no le huele a nada. (Inglaterra creo que puede oler caca sin que le huela a nada)

—Es una manzana rara.

—No es una manzana... es un persici —dice el nombre leeentamente en latín y le da una mordida al suyo para que el inglés lo vea por dentro y lo huela mejor (ay, Francia, sueños los tuyos).

—Peachi —repite. Francia se ríe un poquito considerándolo adorable.

—Eso es —concluye porque le ha parecido que lo dijo muy lindamente aunque no suene igual a como lo dijo él—. Eres muy listo, mon lapín. ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto? ¿O la cocina? ¿O los animales? ¿O las esculturas del jardín? ¿O...?

Inglaterra le da un mordisco al melocotón de Francia, que sonríe porque le parece que de una manera muy lejana eso es un beso indirecto.

Inglaterra ni siquiera piensa en eso, levantando las cejas con lo dulce y raro que es el melocotón.

—¿¡Te gusta?!

Movimiento clásico de Inglaterra yendo a por más, sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que si te gustó! ¡Yo te he visto la cara! —Francia se ríe abrazándole de los hombros—. ¡No pasa nada, hombre!

—¡No! —le empuja un poco.

—Eres un tonto —se ríe tomándole otra vez la mano y dándole él una mordida al melocotón. Tira un poquito de él—. Ven, vamos a que veas toda la casa.

—¡Tú eres más tonto! —Inglaterra no se deja perder oportunidad de recordárselo y pelear, mirando el melocotón en su otra mano, siguiendo a Francia.

—Yo no soy más tonto que tú, tú eres el que no se quiso quitar la capa en el calor —pelea.

—No hace calor —miente medio ahogado, pero orgulloso.

—Ya, claro... porque ya se mete el sol —Francia se ríe un poco mirándolo rojo como tomate y hasta medio sudorosito, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto—. ¡Mira! ¡Este es mi cuarto!

Inglaterra sostiene la respiración aspirando por la nariz y mirando a todas partes con curiosidad.

La habitación es grande y Francia debe tener un montón de cosas también, en copia de su padre... y debe tener cosas de Inglaterra losientoinglaterra, realmente creo que esta familia da un poco de miedo. Pero lo veo perfecto teniendo una piedra de río y una varita de árbol. El francés siempre conformándose con esas cosas horrendas proporcionadas por el tsundere que tiene.

Inglaterra está perdido en las cosas grandes y nota la otra cama antes que nada, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Where is Spain?

—Espagne fue a ver a Helena porque ganó... —hace una pausa y levanta las cejas pensando por un instante en qué hubiera pasado de haber perdido... luego levanta las cejas más aun dándose cuenta de que su padre quería que perdiera seguramente, se ríe un poco—, ¡y yo me llevé el premio de que estés aquí!

—Oh —sonríe un poco porque España no le gusta mucho, siempre hace equipo con Francia y le hacen rabiar y luego se incomoda con eso—. Yo no quería... my mum no me dijo que veníamos a verte —a ti... única y exclusivamente. No a nadie más, digan lo que digan las risas de Roma en el comedor y el hecho de que ni te ha mirado.

—A mí tampoco me dijo papa que vendrías tú, si no me hubiera preparado también y habría planeado TOOODO lo que haremos, ¡pero ahora puedo planearlo contigo! Hay muchas más cosas que hacer aquí que en tu casa y...—le sonríe sinceramente abrazándole—. Qué bueno que vinieron a verME.

—Uugh —protesta sonrojándose y revolviéndose más—. ¡Yo no quería venir! ¡Eres un tonto y no me gustas ni tampoco tu casa!

—¡Deja de llamarme tonto y dime qué quieres ver! ¿La cocina? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir al patio? —le suelta.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño un segundo, nervioso y se gira a mirar el cuarto otra vez, sin contestar.

—¡Hay un montón de cosas! Mira, mi cuarto es grande, ahí es donde nos bañan y ahí está tooooooda mi ropa —le empuja de los hombros y lo arrastra por el cuarto—, y allá están mis juguetes y mira —le empuja hacia la ventana en donde se ve el árbol y el patio y un trozo de Roma—. En las noches es bonito y romántico... hoy en la noche, ¡podemos acostarnos aquí a ver las estrellas que a ti te gustan tanto!

Inglaterra lo mira todo, un poco abrumado.

—Allá están los caballos y desde aquí se ve el Pantheón... y más para allá está... —insertar cinco minutos de Francia hablando sin parar sobre tooodas las cosas que se ven desde su ventana, cada vez abrazando más al inglés hasta que cuando termina está abrazándolo de la cintura con la barbilla recargada en su hombro.

Inglaterra parpadea intentando seguirle sin notar el abrazo, escuchando y tratando de memorizar lo que dice. Cada vez con más calor porque además de la capa Francia le abraza,

Al final el francés le da un beso en la mejilla y le mira a los ojos, dentro de su abrazo de pulpo.

—¿Te gusta mi casa? ¡Me encanta que estés aquí!

—Whaaaa! —chila y le empuja al notar que está encima de él otra vez.

Francia para variar sale volando y cae sentado en el suelo, porque tontamente no se esperaba el empujón. Inglaterra se da la vuelta mirándole con la respiración agitada, todo sudado.

—Eres un bestia, ¿por qué me empujas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño con los ojitos empañados.

—Porque me abrazas, ¡no me abraces! ¡Y no me des besos!

—Ash! ¿Por qué no? Eso se hace aquí... Uno se abraza y se da besos, ¡ya viste a tu maman!

—Nooo! Nadie se da abrazos ni besos, son feos y ¡tú eres tonto y feo también!

—¡No soy tonto y feo! ¡Soy guapo, más guapo que ninguno y soy listo! ¡Tú eres TONTO por no dejarte dar besos ni quitarte la capa aunque te mueras de calor! ¡Porque eres un cobarde!

—¡Yo no soy un cobarde!

—¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Te da miedo soltar tu capita!

—¡No me da miedo! ¡Tú quieres robármela!

Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Para que querría esa capa tan fea! —fuera de para dormir abrazado a ella todas las noches... le dice la voz de su consciencia a Francia.

—¡NO ES FEA!

—¡Está sucia!

—NO! —sí, Inglaterra, sí que lo está.

—Sí, está sucia y asquerosa y ¡tú estás sudando y tienes calor! ¡Voy a acusarte con mi papa!

—¡Me da lo mismo! —chilla. Francia bufa.

—Si no te pones una ropa mejor, no dejaré que veas mis secretos.

—Eres un tonto y tu father también, mi mum lo dice todo el tiem... —se queda callado y levanta las cejas—. ¿Q-Qué secretos?

—Unos secretos que tengo escondidos y que tienen que ver contigo —sonríe el francés cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Tú no sabes ningún secreto mío! —chilla malentendiendo, poniéndose rojoooo.

—Eh? —inclina la cabeza y luego sonríe—. Sí sé secretos tuyos...

—¡NO! —chilla más nervioso aun, dando un pasito atrás. Francia sonríe de lado y le brillan los ojos.

—Sé cositaaaas...

—NOOOOOO

Francia se ríe un poquito porque se ve TAN mono. Inglaterra busca algún lugar donde esconderse con la mirada y acaba bajo la cama en un revuelo.

El francés hace los ojos en blanco acostándose en el suelo y mirándole.

—¡Pero yo hablaba de MIS secretos, Angleterreee!

El inglés se encoge más bajo la cama.

—No te enfades conmigo —repta hasta el borde de la cama, sonriendo. Él le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un tonto y no sabes nada.

Francia recuerda las palabras de su padre, ser paciente y fuerte.

—Puedes elegir tú la ropa que ponerte —ofrece.

Inglaterra parpadea y le mira desfrunciendo el ceño. Francia sonríe un poquito.

—¿Y mi capa?

—¿Iremos a ver cómo la lavan? —Francia es necio también

—No.

Pacieeencia, pacieeeencia.

—No la lavarán si me das un beso.

—¡No te voy a dar un beso ni mi capa! —se mete más adentro de la cama.

—Vale, vale... nadie lava tu capa.

El británico se relaja un poquito.

—Pero... ¿me prometes algo? —le mira. Los ojos verdes le miran también, sin contestar—. Vamos a ver muchas cosas divertidas y a hacer muchas cosas... y... —se revuelve un poquito—, tienes que prometerme que vas a venir conmigo a todas y a hacer lo que todos hacemos.

Inglaterra parpadea e inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—¡Muchas cosas! ¡Muchísimas! Gladiadores, ir al teatro a ver obras... ohh! Papa quería llevaros a ver la naumachia, eso va a gustarte ¡a ti te gustan los barcos! —abre los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de eso sentándose en el suelo en vez de estar acostado. Inglaterra saca un poco la cabeza.

—He montado en uno —sonríe orgulloso, contándole. Francia le mira y sonríe, porque lo sabe... para ir a su casa se requiere un barco.

—Imagina esto, Angleterre... ¡no vas a poder creerlo! Vamos a un lugar enooooorme, como un anfiteatro, en donde hay muuuuuchos asientos y... bueno, nosotros siempre vamos en el mejor asiento, obviamente, el mejor lugar desde donde se ve todo perfectamente bien —le cuenta sonriendo—. Abajo, en vez de haber arena como los gladiadores, hay agua.

—No sé lo que es un anfetirato...

—Es... —parpadea y le mira, abre las piernas en el suelo y en medio de ellas, con el dedo índice dibuja un círculo—. El lugar en donde luchan los gladiadores. ¿Sabes qué son los gladiadores?

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza y sale de debajo de la cama, sentándose frente a él.

—Ohh... ¡a ti te van a gustar mucho los gladiadores! —sonríe—. A mí no me gustan tanto excepto cuando cortan cabezas. Imagínate... imagínate a los hombres más grandes y fuertes y valientes del mundo.

Asiente mirándole porque se los imagina.

—Bueno... hay unos juegos aquí, en los que esos hombres luchan a muerte, para encontrar quién es el más grande y fuerte y bestia.

—¿Por qué lo hacen?

—Pues... es divertido verlos pelear.

—Pero... son tontos, yo no pelearía para que me vieran otros.

—Pues claro que no, tú no ibas a ser un gladiador... estos son esclavos.

—Un esclavo... —repite porque eso si le suena, pero no está seguro. Francia abre la boca impresionado.

—¿¡No tienes esclavos?!

—¿Para qué quiero a alguien que pelee mientras los miro?

Francia se rasca la cabeza porque todo esto le parece muy obvio y extraño que Inglaterra no lo conozca.

—Es algo divertido de ver... tú le vas a uno y yo le voy a otro y pelean... y el que pierde, si no se murió en combate y si el público quiere, morirá.

—Pero... ¡Entonces no le vayas a uno! —agobiado pensando que lo matan a él.

—Pues tienes que irle a alguno, Angleterre, esa es la gracia. Aunque a mí no me gustan mucho, solo me gusta cuando cortan una cabeza así —hace el movimiento con la mano—, y sale sangre volando y la cabeza rueda por el suelo.

—¿Y si el público quiere que te mueras? —agobio, le toma del antebrazo.

—¿Yo? Nah, yo no soy gladiador... ¡ni nunca jamás lo sería! No pueden elegir que se muera alguien, solo los gladiadores.

—Pero si tú le... oh.

—Es... un poco feo cuando se lo comen los leones... —se encoge de hombros—, y siempre huele muchísimo a sangre. A mí me gusta pero es laaaargo y después de un rato me aburro —QUIÉN COÑO SE PUEDE ABURRIR EN UN EVENTO COMO ESE... ES DECIR PUEDES HORRORIZARTE, ¡NO ABURRIRTE!

—Oh... en casa, my mum me deja partirles el cuello a los conejos y pollos que compramos cuando no hay caza.

—Ohh... es como así, pero con gente —Francia asiente mirándole a la cara—. Pero no es eso a donde te vamos a llevar, sino a la naumachia, que es con barcos, Angleterre

—¡Yo he venido en uno más grande que hayas visto! Y se movía un montón pero no vomité —orgulloso—. ¡y me dejaron llevarlo a mí solo! —tocó el timón con un dedo, a escondidas.

Francia sonríe un poquito de lado y le mira suspirando y recargándose en su mano, embobadillo.

—Aquí hay barcos adentro del escenario, pero quizás lo que tu hiciste fue más impresionante —susurra soñador, imaginándose a Inglaterra dando gritos y órdenes en las galeras, sorteando las olas.

—¡Cuando yo sea grande tendré un barco muy grande y seré el rey del mar!

—Seguro sí lo serás, ¡y yo seré el rey de la tierra y seremos juntos los reyes del mundo!

—Pero también me dejarás estar en la tierra, mi casa será mía —sentencia sin decir que no.

—Tendremos una casa muy bonita y grande como esta con muchos esclavos que harán todo y tú y yo no tendremos que hacer absolutamente nada —más allá de unos hermosos y agradables abrazos especiales.

—¡Y yo viajaré por todo el mundo! Vives más lejos de mi casa... Nunca había estado tan lejos.

Francia sonríe tiernamente.

—¡Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, debías haber venido desde antes! —confiesa —. Puedes venir todas las veces que quieras.

Inglaterra se sonroja y sonríe un poquito.

* * *

 _Hace tiempo que venimos hablando de esta historia... bien, aquí está por fin :D_


	2. Chapter 2

—Vamos a ponerte algo bonito de ropa para que impresiones a tu maman y a mi papa —sonríe un poco, levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano al inglés para ayudarle—. Mientras te puedo contar de los barcos que vamos a ver.

El británico le toma de la mano más tranquilo ahora, levantándose.

—Vamos a ponerte túnica y toga, como todo un gran señor, ¿vale? Como papa... una toga muy bonita —sonríe apretándole la mano—, y creo que papa y tú maman están ocupados haciendo abrazos especiales, así que podemos mientras tanto salir al patio de las estatuas a que las veas, siempre gustan mucho y es divertido jugar ahí a las escondidas.

—Pero una que no sea de niña... —se desata un poco la capa porque no está pensando.

—Nooo, no va a ser de niña. MI papa no es una niña y yo no tengo ropa de niña, lo que pasa es que a ti te parece siempre que lo es porque tú eres tonto y no sabes —remueve un poco la ropa y le da una de las suyas blancas y largas porque ya le conoce. Una de esas que no está tan nueva... sí, de hecho, justamente esa que sí es de gala pero tiene una pequeña mancha.

Te la va a destrozar. Sí y así su padre tendrá que comprarle otra... además de las nuevas y la nueva no tendrá esa mancha que tanto odia.

—¡No soy tonto! —vuelve a cerrarse la capa—. Y no es verde y sí es de niña.

—¡No es verde! Es blanca... todas son blancas —ojos en blanco—, y lo verde va a ser la toga.

—Mmmm... —vacila no tan convencido. Francia saca una de las túnicas cortas.

—¿O prefieres ponerte esta? No lleva NADA abajo más que los interiores —explica.

—¡No me voy a quitar los pantalones! —sentencia sonrojadito.

—Con este largo si puedes sin que nadie te vea nada, mira —se levanta un poco la túnica a que se le vean las sandalias y las piernas.

Inglaterra le mira los pies y las piernas.

—Tú no llevas...

—Con este calor, claro que no llevo pantalones —no preguntes más, Inglaterra.

—Yo no me voy a quitar los míos... y nadie va a lavar mi capa —repite.

—Bueno, no te los quites hasta que te dé calor. Ahora quítate lo demás —pide poniendo la túnica en su cama y yendo por la toga, trayendo una muy bonita verde que le gusta mucho esa sí... y que seguro se la va a destrozar igual pero... es Inglaterra.

El británico vacila un poco mirando la túnica, Francia le "ignora", porque si no lo hace va a cohibirse más, perro le mira de reojo, eso sí, "buscando la toga"

Inglaterra se quita la capa dejándola sobre la cama y toca la túnica con dos dedos.

La túnica es suaaaave y debe oler a flores porque por más puerco que sea Francia, alguien le lava la ropa.

El británico le mira de reojo para confirmar que no le mira. Francia parece estar muy interesado en meter la cabeza en el baúl.

Inglaterra se quita la suya por la cabeza de manera un poco bestia casi rompiéndola sin desatarla, quedando con el pecho descubierto y la tela medio enredada en sus brazos y cabeza. Francia saca la cabeza y se gira a mirarle y le BRILLAN los ojos.

—Ohh... —susurra muy quedito.

El inglés pelea acabando de quitarse su túnica con un sonido de tela rompiéndose, sacudiendo la cabeza y Francia, que le conoce perfecto, sonríe de lado mirándole atentamente, haga lo que haga es incapaz de girarse para evitar el draaaama que hará el inglesito que le mira, nervioso y cuando le ve mirándole se asusta tomando su capa y cubriéndose.

—¡Pero si traes pantalones! ¡No exageres! —protesta Francia.

—¡Pues no me mires!

—¡Pues estas aquí! Yo... ¡No te estoy mirando! —se defiende, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—¡Sí me miras!

—¡Pues es que me gusta mirarte!

—¡Pues a mí no me gusta!

—¿¡Por qué no?!

—¡Porque me... eres un tonto!

—¡Solo te miro! ¡Y no me llames tonto!

—Tontotontotontotonto

—¡Cállate! ¡No me llames tonto! —insiste.

—TONTOTONTOTONTOOOO

Francia se cruza de brazos y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú eres más tonto porque no sabes ni vestirte.

—¡Tú eres tonto porque lo eres!

—¡Deja de llamarme tonto! ¡No hice nada tonto solo te presté ropa! —protesta.

—Pues igual lo eres.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y extiende la toga hacia él.

—Cuando dejes de actuar como un niño pequeño y te pongas tu túnica y toga, me avisas para que puedas ir a ver las cosas maravillosas que hay en la casa.

Inglaterra le mira con la boca abierta. El francesito sonríe de lado, porque le ha costado bastante perfeccionar la imitación de un adulto pero al parecer lo consiguió hacer bien. Cierra los ojos y levanta la nariz.

—¡Yo no soy un niño pequeño! —protesta porque le jode muuucho porque sí es y se ve más pequeño que Francia y España y sus hermanos y todo el mundo le trata como el pequeño tonto.

—Demuéstrame que no lo eres —le reta Francia levantando las cejas.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente, se le acerca y le empuja con fuerza. Francia... EVIDENTEMENTE, se cae de sentón, abriendo los ojos completamente sorprendido con la caída.

El inglés se cruza de brazos y le mira con la barbilla levantada. La reacción inmediata es hacer ojitos desconsolados y un puchero, ojos azules medio llenos de lágrimas.

—Auu... —susurra rodando un poco porque le ha dolido, más el susto que el sentón aunque se ha pegado. Se gira un poco y se lleva la mano al culo para sobarse.

—Ves? Soy más fuerte que tú.

—¡Eres un bestia! —protesta llevándose la mano a los ojos para limpiarse, sollocito—, ¡Empujar a la gente no es portarse como gente grande!

—Te demuestro que soy más fuerte que tú... además, tú qué sabrás —pataditas—. My mum siempre empuja a todos y les echa, sobre todo cuando son tontos y molestos como tú.

—Non... non! ¡Esperaaa! —protesta desde el suelo tratando de quitarse para que no le pegue, sin demasiado éxito—. ¡Deja de pegarme!

Le mira de brazos cruzados, dejando de darle patadas.

—¡Tú estás en mi casa y yo te estoy prestando ropa para que estés más cómodo! ¡No es justo que me patees! —protesta fastidiado porque al parecer hoy todo el santo mundo está empeñado en demostrar como él es el más débil de todos.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco. Francia se levanta del suelo mirándole con desconfianza y frunciendo el ceño un poquito.

—¡Si fueras mi amigo no me pegarías!

—Tú eres un tonto y lo mereces —copia exacta de su madre.

—Tú eres... tú eres... ¡tú eres más tonto! ¡Y no mereces que te preste ropa!

—¡Igual no quiero tu ropa de niña!

—¡No es de niña! —pega con el pie en el suelo otra vez con los ojos medio lagrimosos (dios mío, Francia)

Inglaterra sonríe mirándole. El francés le saca la lengua, así que levanta las cejas y se la saca de vuelta.

—¡Eres un bestia!

—¡Y tú un pesado!

—No soy un pesado ¡no hice nada! —protesta

—Sí lo eres —insiste yendo a mirar por el cuarto y notando ahora sí las cosas como los palos y las piedras, sin estar seguro de reconocerlas del todo.

—¡Sólo te presté ropa! Que si no te quieres poner no te pongas, te verás ridículo con tu capa y sin ropa abajo —murmura yendo hacia la puerta.

—Mi capa no es ridícula —sigue mirando el cuarto tomando un muñeco entre las manos.

—Aquí lo es, no hace frío —abre la puerta y saca la cabeza pidiéndole a Mérida que les diga a los demás que ahora irán a la cocina a ver los HORNOS que si no están prendidos van a tener que prender ahora.

Mérida asiente para Francia suavemente mientras Inglaterra lo toca todo con curiosidad.

Francia vuelve al cuarto acercándose al inglés y sonriendo al ver que está mirando sus cosas, porque de verdad le hace mucha ilusión que venga.

—Esta piedra es de tu casa... y este muñequito se parece a ti, mira... —se lo señala—, y esto lo dibujamos entre Espagne y yo, es de cuando fuimos a ver a Germaniae, son sus hijos Suisse, Austriae, Prusiae y Germaniae bebé. Y esta es una hoja seca de tu casa y...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo escuchando lo que le dice con atención.

—Aquí está escrito mi nombre, lo hizo papa junto con este dibujo de aquí —le sonríe—, ¿lo quieres? Te lo regalo —es un dibujito de Francia.

—Eres... tú —se sonroja un poquito. Francia asiente tomando el pergamino. Se lo extiende.

—Puedes hacer tú un dibujito de ti y dejármelo a cambio —propone.

—Yo... —Inglaterra mira el dibujo pensando que se ve muy bi... feo. Muy feo, porque es realista... el dibujo y Francia es feo en la realidad. Y él no puede hacer un dibujo así de bonito de nada.

El francés sonríe con los ojos brillantes solo con la idea.

—No —niega con la cabeza.

—Ohh... —desilusión—, ¿por?

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza, reacio a admitirlo. Francia vacila mirándole tratando de pensar por qué no quiere, se muerde el labio.

—Te vas a ver muy bonito en cualquier dibujo, a mí me gustas —ofrece.

El inglés le mira y se sonroja terriblemente con eso con la boca un poco abierta. Francia se muerde un poquito el labio y se sonroja levemente. Se ríe un poquito nervioso y le extiende el pergamino al inglés.

—¡NO LO QUIERO! —chilla súper nervioso.

—Ohh... —levanta las cejas—. ¿Por?

El británico le empuja otra vez y sale corriendo. Caída al suelo oooooooootra vez, Francia ya debe estar acostumbrado.

—Non! NON! Espera, ¡no te vayas! —protesta dejando caer el dibujo al suelo e intentando salir corriendo detrás de él—, ¡ESPERAAA!

Inglaterra busca a su madre desesperadamente.

—¡Deténganlo! ¡Deténganlo! —grita Francia a la desesperada también, porque sabe perfectamente bien que si interrumpe a su padre va a regañarle. Y lo intentan, de verdad, amo Francia, pero el lapin no se ganó el sobrenombre nada más por que sí.

Francia les riñe a TODOS conforme va a pasando a su lado, por no poder detener a Inglaterra, ¡BOLA DE INÚTILES!

Inglaterra acaba, después de unas cuantas vueltas por la casa (y perderse) metido en el cuarto de España... para que no lo encuentren... se pone una de las túnicas del español, escondiendo su capa y sus cosas en el armario... y ahora parece el angelito británico.

Y Francia se pasa la siguiente hora buscándole, riñendo a todo el mundo en su camino... Oh, sí, un niño pequeño e indefenso, casi matando a todo el que se encuentra a su paso. (Esto es más o menos el resumen de la vida entera de Francia).

Al cabo de un rato, el inglés consigue colarse otra vez en cuarto de Francia y robar el dibujo... y un muñeco. Buscando secretos (y ese es más o menos el resumen de la vida de Inglaterra).

El problema con los secretos de Francia es que realmente no tiene muchos, las cosas que más quieren y que más le gustan están ahí, afuera, a la vista de todos.

Lo siento, Inglaterra insiste... Así que revuelve el armario y bajo la cama y busca alguna tabla suelta del suelo (aunque es de cerámica, no de madera, así que busca baldosas) o en las paredes o en algún sitio de manera frustrantemente infructuosa.

Debe encontrar... hmm... es que... nada sexual porque si ha pasado algo se lo ha ido a decir a todo el mundo (PAPA PAPA TUVE UN SUEÑO HÚMEDO Y AMANECÍ MOJADO!... además es pequeño aún). Nada de comida... es que no creo siquiera que tenga guardado vino o algo así, porque no es el modus operandi de ninguno de los dos (España o él).

Inglaterra encuentra escondido en un pañuelo un anillo de plata trenzada que ya le mostró una vez hablándole sobre los nudos celtas que simbolizan las cosas que no se desatan. Lo roba solo para que vea que aunque no se desatan, se pierden.

Francia lo va a buscar por los siguientes... mil años hasta que seguramente siendo grande, fuerte y poderoso se hará uno de oro.

Finalmente y antes de que desvalije el resto de la casa, Mérida oye ruidos dentro del cuarto, entreabre un poco la puerta con cuidado y al ver al ahora angelito británico, la cierra de nuevo yendo corriendo a por Francia quien, cansado de recorrer TODA la casa, vuelve a su cuarto con el ceño fruncido tratando de ver si Mérida tenía razón.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —reclama levemente aliviado al ver que está aquí y no ha salido de casa, que era lo que le daba más miedo.

Y ahí sigue rebuscando hasta que oye la voz del francés y pega un BOTE mirándole con cara de culpable.

—¡Llevo mucho rato buscándote! —inclina la cabeza y se acerca a él.

Inglaterra se sonroja dando un pasito atrás. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Estás sonrojado, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —Pregunta mirándole de arriba a abajo y levantando las cejas—. Traes ropa de Espagne… mal puesta.

El inglesito se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja más porque no lleva pantalones, porque es un disfraz para que le confundieran y no le atraparan... y es una túnica de jugar, así que es bastante corta.

—Yo no quería asustarte y que te fueras corriendo —confiesa Francia porque en realidad NUNCA quiere asustarle lo suficiente para que se vaya corriendo y detesta pasarse horas buscándole. El británico le vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

—No me asusté —miente.

—Yo sí.

—Tú eres un tonto, cobarde y débil.

Francia frunce el ceño y sume la cabeza en los hombros, porque no se lo esperaba.

—No me llames cobarde y débil, no soy cobarde y débil —replica y se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, especialmente picado con esto porque es la segunda vez en el día...

—¡Lo eres! ¡Y tonto también!

—¡No lo soy! ¡Si fuera tan cobarde y tan débil no seguiría viniendo contigo después de cada vez que eres un idiota y me pegas!

—¡No soy un idiota!

—¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Me empujas y me tiras, eso es idiota!

—¡Eso no es idiota! ¡Tú eres débil y tonto y te caes!

—¡NO ES MI CULPA SER MÁS PEQUEÑO Y DELGADO! —chilla, harto de este tema, acercándose al inglés con el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra frunce el ceño porque de hecho, él es más pequeño y delgado.

—¡Tú eres un bestia que no sabe cómo portarse conmigo!

—Siempre dices eso para que no te pegue porque sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, pero me da lo mismo —se cruza de brazos.

—No eres más fuerte que yo —a Francia se le acaba de ir la olla.

—¡Claro que lo soy!

—¡No! —empujón que Inglaterra debe sentir como una suave brisa en la piel. Se aguanta porque además lo veía venir y se ríe con burla, lo cual no ayuda en lo absoluto a la tranquilidad de Francia, quién le vuelve a empujar con más fuerza está vez

Inglaterra echa un pie atrás para tener más equilibrio y se vuelve a aguantar riéndose. Francia aprieta los puños, frustrado.

—ARGH! —grita un segundo antes de echársele encima (yo le he dicho que no lo haga) intentando atacarle y rasguñarle o como sea.

Inglaterra se cae esta vez y se devuelve también con uñas y dientes.

Todos sabemos cómo termina esto. Francia termina debajo de Inglaterra gritando un poco, pero creo que esta vez debe estar sorprendentemente sin llorar como niña pequeña.

En cuanto Francia grita, Mérida tiene a bien de entrar a ver qué ocurre, mientras Inglaterra está sentado sobre él, sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza

El galo grita algo en la línea de "yanotequiero"

Inglaterra le escupe en la cara y Mérida levanta al niño de las axilas. Este patalea tratando de soltarse. Francia patalea también consiguiendo (ya que alguien está deteniéndole un poco) meterle un par de buenas patadas al inglés en las piernas.

El británico sigue pataleando y chillando para que le suelten mientras Mérida lo levanta en alto.

—No debería estarse peleando, amo Franciae, no creo que a su padre le haga ninguna gracia...

—¡NOMEIMPORTA! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO! —chilla Francia desde el suelo antes de hacerse bolita y finalmente ponerse a llorar.

—¡Medalomismo! —chilla Inglaterra mordiendo a Mérida y saltando antes de salir corriendo.

Francia se abraza las piernas y solloza en silencio pensando que todo esto es HORRIBLE y que él no quiere ser un cobarde porque su padre va a avergonzarse, pero a la vez sabiendo que pegarle al invitado es una pésima idea y que seguro su padre va a regañarle igual... pero especialmente le escuece haberse peleado con Inglaterra mientras está aquí, porque para él el que viniera Inglaterra era lo MEJOR que podía pasar NUNCA y... las cosas no solo no iban bien, sino que seguro ahora se irían para siempre.

Mérida, que conoce a Francia, se acerca un poco a él y le acaricia la cabeza y la espalda, haciéndole gestos para que se deje abrazar. Él le deja, acurrucándose en ella y llorando amaaaargamente.

—Venga, no llore... ¿qué ha pasado?

—Yanomequiereyyonosoyuncobarde... —susurra.

Ella se incomoda un poco mirando afuera, sin saber que decir, pero sigue abrazándole.

—Ve... y búscale, no dejes que se escape —pide suavemente levantando la vista y mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella asiente levantándose.

Francia hace varios ejercicios de respiración en el suelo, limpiándose la cara y tranquilizándose a sí mismo en cuanto la chica se levanta.

Y ella se va a buscar al inglés, que ahora sí que debe haber encontrado a su madre.

xoOXOox

Britania empuja al romano tratando que la suelte, súper sonrojada, recién entrando a la casa. Roma cede soltándola un poquito, riéndose de buen humor y mirándola de reojo. Ella se arregla el vestido y se cierra la capa (otra...)

—¿Quieres un poco de vino? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? —batería de preguntas con risa idiota incluida.

—Noquieronadahorribleelviajeyestabamejorantesdevenir —respuesta buscando la jarra de vino igual para beber de ella.

—Oh —se ríe—. Debes estar cansada, pero me alegro que hayas pasado a saludar en tu viaje... ¿A dónde vas? ¿Cuántos días te quedas?

Ella se sonroja más refunfuñando algo por lo bajo, sin mirarle.

—Estoy contento de que estés aquí —sonríe sinceramente y la toma otra vez del hombro.

—Yo no estoy para nada contenta... no queríamos venir —ratifica

—Pero ahora ya estás aquí —la aprieta contra sí y bebe un poco de vino.

—Deja de aplastarme contra ti, ya te he dicho que no es que quisiera venir ni nada... es detestable venir, de hecho.

—¿Qué te parece tan detestable? Mi casa es muy bonita y siempre está abierta para recibirte a ti y los tuyos.

—Tu casa definitivamente es TODO menos bonita, es horrenda —cara de absoluto asco.

—Creo que nunca has visto mi parte favorita de ella —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe de lado. Britania se sonroja pensando EVIDENTEMENTE en su cuarto/cama/equivalente.

—¡No vas a llevarme ahí!

—¿Quieres que te la muestre? —Ofrece haciendo un gesto con la mano—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡No! Te conozco bien y se perfectamente bien cuáles son tus negras intenciones.

—¿Negras intenciones? ¿En qué estás pensando? —sonrisa burlona.

Triple sonrojo de la pelirroja acompañado de un golpe en el pecho. Risas del moreno y se lleva una mano al pecho donde le ha golpeado.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, la respuesta es NO.

—Vale, vale, entonces te llevaré a ver la balnea, es para relajarse, pero ninguna negra intención —concede.

Ella le mira de reojo y no se mueve

—¿Quieres probar eso? —pregunta aparentemente inocente.

—¿Probar qué?

—La balnea —sonrisa.

La británica parpadea porque no sabe qué es eso pero no quiere... admitirlo.

—Seguramente no te gustará, pero si no lo pruebas no podrás quejarte a gusto.

—¿¡Cómo me invitas a algo que sabes que no va a gustarme!?

—Porque eso dices cada vez que en realidad te gusta algo.

—¡Ohhh! ¡No! ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que eso no es verdad! —le señala con un dedo.

—¿Entonces admites que cabe la posibilidad que te invite a algo que te guste?

—Pues... —se sonroja, carraspea—, la posibilidad existe, solo que tú eres incapaz de poder hacer algo que me guste.

—¿Ves? —se ríe—. Vamos a ver si cambia mi suerte con esto —la guía un poco.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo y se deja guiar, admi... no. Mirando con desagrado TODO, ninguna admiración.

—¿A dónde exactamente es que vamos?

—A la balnea, hay una especie de ritual que me gusta seguir ahí ¿querrás acompañarme?

—Sigo sin saber qué es eso —se deja llevar mirándole de reojo.

—Entonces no te estropearé la sorpresa —sonríe.

—Decididamente no confío en ti ni en tus sorpresas... que sepas de una buena vez que yo te voy a arrancar a mordidas los dedos de los pies como no me guste tu sorpresa.

—Uh! ¿Los dedos de los pies a mordiscos? Eso sería casi algo bueno, ¿qué pasó con tu odio y crueldad?

—¡Eso es odio y crueldad! ¡Voy a... violarte con una daga! —Britannia... ¿en qué, en QUÉ estás pensando?

—¿Violarme? ¿Eso quieres? —ese... tono.

—¡Nooo! —chillido, golpe, empujón. Más risas.

—¿Ves cómo te estás ablandando? —abre la puerta para dejarla entrar a un cuarto con mosaicos y unos bancos de madera con unas telas por encima.

—¡No me estoy ablandando! ¡Violarte con una daga no es ablandarme!

—Acabas de decir que no quieres —se encoge de hombros sentándose y empezando a quitarse las sandalias. Britania deja de mirar a Roma y levanta las cejas al notar el cuarto en el que están, dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

—¿Qué sitio es este? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Se usa como vestuario y como trepidarium —explica, en otro momento estarían desvistiéndole tres esclavos, pero eso suele hacer a Britania callarse y desconcentrarse demasiado.

—Trepiqué?

—La sala de masajes. ¿Ves? —le señala los bancos de madera—. Ahí.

Britania se cruza de brazos mirando hacia donde le dice antes de fruncir el ceño otra vez.

—¿Y este lugar es tu favorito? El... vestuario —apretando su capa y pensando que además hace un calor INFERNAL aquí.

—Non —risas—. Aunque los masajes me gustan mucho, aquí te preparas para ir al caldarium, ese es mi lugar favorito —se quita la otra sandalia—. ¿Sabes qué es un masaje?

—Pff... Claro —no tiene idea.

—Oh, ¿quieres que te dé uno? —se ofrece.

Britania vacila... y se sonroja un poco sin saber por qué desviando la mirada.

—No —responde porque a falta de poder asegurar las cosas... siempre es mejor negarse.

—Quizás prefieras dármelo tú a mí... seguramente no sabes hacerlo muy bien, pero...—se encoge de hombros.

—¡Claro que se hacerlo perfectamente bien! —pica como SIEEEEEEEMPRE

—Oh, veámoslo —sonrisa retadora, poniéndose de pie.

—No, ¡claro que no! Lo que no QUIERO es darte un mas... uno de esos.

Roma se ríe.

—Vale, vale —se quita la toga. Ella le mira y da un pasito atrás, tragando saliva, preocupadilla.

—¿Qué haces?

—Desvestirme, claro... deberías hacer lo mismo.

—What? —pregunta en celta, pero como no hablamos celta y se oye más tsundere en inglés...

—Claro, o se te mojará la ropa —se quita la túnica, sonriendo.

—Nononono! ¿¡Qué haces?! —protesta ella dando otros dos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos

—Desvestirme —le guiña un ojo poniéndose las manos en las calzas—. No quiero mojar mi ropa.

—Nooo! —se le van los ojos mirándole de arriba a abajo—. NOO! ¡No te desvistas! No quiero... Rome! ¡Has dicho que sin negras intenciones! —aprieta los ojos sonrojaaaaaaaaaada e histérica, dando otros dos pasos atrás hasta chocar con pared.

—Mira —abre la puerta que da a la piscina de agua caliente y Britania levanta las cejas porque nunca ha visto una piscina... deja tú de agua caliente.

Hay que decir que esta está decorada con mosaicos de motivos de sirenas ligeras de ropa, Neptuno... y esas gracias. Britania sigue abriendo la boca mirando el agua, ignoremos a los mosaicos aun. Roma se quita las calzas y se mete al agua tranquilamente mirándola de reojo.

Ni en un millón de años Britania se va a meter ahí sola. Se asoma un poquito, eso sí, abrazándose a su capa, sonrojada como una manzana, notando el ambiente caliente y humedito. Mira a Roma de reojo, que se hunde y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Venga, ¿no vas a meterte al agua? —pregunta con la voz distorsionada por la resonancia.

Britania lo mira con MUCHA atención, porque además, Roma... brillante y reluciente por estar mojado... es... Él sonríe y nada hasta el borde en dos brazadas, apoyándose con los codos. Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se meta. Ella da un pasito atrás.

—Venga, cálmate... Es agua caliente. Te sentará bien después del viaje, estarás más descansada.

—¡Estoy calmada! Y... ¡no voy a meterme ahí contigo desnudo! —ojos como platos, planchada contra la pared (otra vez).

Él se ríe y niega con la cabeza, echándose un poco hacia atrás nadando de espalda.

—¡Eres un indecente! —protesta dando un pasito hacia la piscina para ver si le puede ver ALGO.

—No lo había pensado hasta que tú lo has dicho —miente.

—¡Claro que lo habías pensado! Como si no te conociera —se cruza de brazos y le mira con absoluta desaprobación, frunciendo el ceño.

—En cualquier caso, cuanto más tardes en venir, tendremos más ganas y menos tiempo para dedicar a ello.

La pelirroja le mira con la boca absolutamente abierta.

—No tengo IDEA de qué hablas —¿no que sabías perfecto? Él deja de nadar y la mira.

—De tomar un baño, claro —risas.

—Eres un idiota, nodebivenirvoya... dondesea —se gira hacia la puerta.

—Oh, vengaaaa —protesta y nada acercándose al borde.

Ella se detiene, girándose a mirarle con los brazos cruzados y cara de "ni creas que es tan simple". Él da un salto saliendo del agua... sin cubrirse ni un poco, por supuesto.

La británica entra en pánico mirándole por un instante el área en cuestión abriendo los ojos como platos, dando un paso atrás y vacilando. El romano sonríe y se sonroja un poquito, acercándose a ella.

Pasito atrás otra vez, se gira para no mirarle, abrazándose la túnica y apretando los ojos verdes.

—Podrías cubrirte con ALGO... ¿con las manos al menos?

—Si no la miras, no necesito cubrirme —responde tranquilamente.

—¡Sí que necesitas cubrirte sea como sea!

—No tengo toallas, préstame tu capa y me cubriré con ella.

—No te voy a... —le mira de reojo, se sonroja más, aprieta los ojos—. Vas a mojarme la capa.

—Es posible —se mira a sí mismo. Ella le mira de reojo y le da un golpe en el pecho.

—¡Deja de mirarte!

Le toma la mano en un revuelo pero la chica tira de ella intentando que la suelte y lo hace. Ella levanta las cejas cuando ve que le ha soltado porque no se lo esperaba.

—Está bien —suspira y se cubre con su mano, con los dedos abiertos, sin tapar demasiado—. Diles a los esclavos, te llevarán donde han dejado tus cosas en mi cuarto o con tu hijo.

Ella levanta las cejas porque eso MENOS se lo esperaba, sonrojándose un montonal. Él le sostiene la mirada. La británica traga saliva y frunce el ceño desviando la mirada.

—Bien —susurra menos enfadada de lo que quisiera.

—O... —empieza suavemente y levanta la mano de nuevo para tomarle la suya con delicadeza.

Britania aprieta los ojos con eso, con el corazón acelerado, odiándole un poco con este jueguito.

—Puedes prestarme tu mano y así no mojaré tanto tu capa —la lleva hasta sus regiones vitales para que sea ella quien las cubra.

—¡Eres un idiota! —vacila un poco antes de fruncir el ceño y tomarle de las amigas del asunto con cierta... Intensidad.

El romano aprieta un poco las rodillas y se le acelera el corazón... traga saliva y le toma de los cordones que sujetan la capa.

—¿Y si los arranco? ¿Eh? —sisea sin hacerle caso a los cordones ni a la capa, con el corazón acelerado.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, sinceramente —desanuda los cordones dejando que la capa se caiga.

Debajo de la capa debe verse todo lo que trae Britannia que sirve para defenderse a ella y a un niño pequeño por los campos del señor... Una daga delgada y corta, una larga, un arco con flechas, diversos botecitos con pociones y veneno.

—¿Preferirías? Pídelo...

—Por favor, no lo hagas —pide mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo de lado y desabrochándole el carcaj. Ella sonríe de lado sin hacerle mucho caso a lo otro que hace

—¿Por favor, Britain, qué...?

Se le echa un poquito encima acercándose a su oído, dejando el carcaj en el suelo y desanudando el cinto con las dagas y los venenos.

—Por favor, amor mío, se amable con mi querida verga —susurra.

Britania aprieta los ojos con la palabra tan conocida y familiar, y conforme aprieta los ojos aprieta un poquito la mano, sonrojándose. Roma cambia el peso de pie con un escalofrío y va a por el vestido de la británica.

—Detesto esa palabra —sisea.

—¿Y cuál es la que te gusta? —le pasa la nariz por el cuello abriéndole el vestido. Ella tiene un escalofrío con los ojos apretados aún.

—Ninguna que digas tú —aprieta un poco más la mano.

—Polla... —pone las manos bajo el vestido—. Pene... —se lo baja por los hombros, acariciándole los brazos—. Falo...

—¡Esas palabras son peores! —aprieta los ojos y le tapa la boca.

Él se ríe y le acaricia los pechos, bajando las manos hasta su ropa interior. Abre los ojos verdes cayendo en la cuenta de lo que está haciendo y entrando un poco en pánico por un momento vacilando en quitar la mano de ahí.

Momento perfecto para que las calzas de la británica se desanuden y caigan dramáticamente al suelo y ella entre más en pánico, levanta la mano con la que le tapaba la boca y le tapa los ojos.

Roma sonríe y le acaricia las ingles. Britania da un saltito, haciéndose para atrás.

Entonces el romano la toma en un revuelo, levantándola del suelo y salta al agua con ella en brazos. Riéndose, claro... y llenándosele la boca de agua como siempre... no sé cómo es que nadie trata de matarlo ahogándole, es lo más fácil.

Britania grita un poco, y le suelta, y siente que van a desplumarla como pollo. Tose un poco, además y sale del agua haciendo el típico sonido de "ihhhhhh" de falta de aire, que en esta ocasión es más de sorpresa.

Roma sale también muerto de risa y la mira, hundiéndose hasta la nariz y acechándola como un cocodrilo, sonriendo bajo el agua.

—No… no, no, no, no... ¡Aléjate de mí! —se hunde otra vez sacando solo la cabeza, sonrojada pero ahora si ya no sabemos la causa.

Ni caso, acorralándola contra una esquina.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjatenotemeacerques! Rome! —histeria, le echa una poca de agua encima.

Se ríe apretando los ojos hasta estar a un palmo de su cara, buscándole los labios.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabes? Eres imposible —susurra tratando de empujarle no con mucho ahínco.

—Yo te quiero —la besa. Britania le responde, porque la realidad es que quería un beso desde que se bajó del carro.

Entonces, Britania prepárate para que los dedos de Romita estén haciendo maravillas durante el beso antes de que te des cuenta.

Entre esto y el agua caliente, pánico de... sus deditos ahí... vamos a llamarle pánico, le clava las uñas en el pecho y los hombros en cuanto los siente ahí.

Nada que un romano grande y fuerte no pueda soportar, obligándola a levantar una pierna y profundizando el beso. Ya a estas alturas, pues... qué va a hacer más allá de levantar la pierna y besarle con un montonal de ganas

Ganas que se van a ver adecuadamente correspondidas en todos los aspectos... así que unos quince minutos más tarde... Es posible que los gritos de Britania pudieran conducir a Inglaterra al lugar de los hechos pero igual los esclavos no le van a dejar entrar.

Roma se separa de la pelirroja aun con todo un poco palpitante, abrazándola.

—Oh, dioses... —susurra ella cerrando los ojos. Él sonríe y la besa en el cuello regularizando su respiración.

—Puedes llamarme amor, no hace falta ir a tanto...

La pelirroja le escupe en la cara, un poco de agua, un poco de baba, flotando un poco en el agua, sonriendo de lado.

—Si fueras un dios serías un dios pésimo.

—No era eso lo que gritabas hace un segundo —se ríe.

—Cielos... creo que podría quedarme dormida —o morirme, para el caso, porque es muy muy complejo tener a Britania taaaaaaaaaan relajada... entre el agua caliente y las cosas que hace Roma con la mano y las cosas que hace Roma con otras partes...

—Ah, no puedes, voy a llevarte a un sitio luego —beso en la mejilla.

Ella entreabre los ojos y le mira pasándole un dedo por el pecho y las costillas por debajo del agua. Él sonríe, jugando con su pelo a su espalda.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarme? —pregunta suavemente.

—A un lugar que te va a gustar mucho, quiero que veas la magia que hacemos aquí.

La británica levanta las dos manos y se las pasa por el pelo haciéndole unos picos con los rizos mojados, parpadeando leeentameeeente.

—Tú no sabes hacer magia... —susurra y sonríe de lado. Él sigue sonriendo idiotamente, dejáaaandose.

—Yo no, pero sí la mujer a quien vamos a ver.

Britania levanta las cejas y se humedece los labios, acercándose a el para besarle. Roma cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso hasta que ella se separa lentamente y sonríe de lado.

—¿Insinúas que vas a llevarme a ver a alguien que haga magia?

—¿No te da curiosidad? —sonríe también.

—Es que no creo que la haga —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—No hay mucha magia por aquí —dedo en los labios, se los acaricia.

Saca un poquito la lengua entrecerrando los ojos pardos, ella le deja, lo que es el puto après le.

—No es la magia que tú haces —le captura el dedo con los labios, sonriendo. La pelirroja sonríe también.

—No es magia entonces —responde, aun así picada con la curiosidad.

—Claro que lo es —saca la lengua y le lame el dedo obscenamente.

—Es lo que tu di... —le mira con los ojitos desorbitados, así que lo hace aún peor, fingiendo gemir un poco, al ver su cara.

Britania le pone las dos manos en la cara sonrojándose y apretando los ojos. Roma se ríe un poco y la abraza más.

—Eres un idiota —protesta dejándose abrazar, un poquito más tensa ahora... realmente poquito.

Él le besa la mejilla y luego la comisura de los labios. Y ella le besa los labios porque la impaciencia se hereda.

Roma le devuelve el beso con esa tranquilidad... Britania suspira después de un poco, empujando al romano para separarse del beso.

* * *

Apuestas en esta historia para ver qué británico lo tiene peor? XD


	3. Chapter 3

—Tienes que irte —murmura Britania en automático.

—Oh, ¿Por?

—Pues porque... Ya...

—¿Ya empiezas a enamorarte de mí y te pone nerviosa?

—WHAAAAAAAA?! —empujón, pataleo, grito.

Roma acaba con la cabeza en el agua, muerto de risa otra vez. Britania nada hacia el borde de la piscina estirándose para intentar tomar su vestido.

Roma se acerca, mano en el culo aparentemente "empujándola inocentemente", pero ese movimiento de dedos obvio no se puede llamar inocente en NINGÚN caso.

Ella se da la vuelta con un paff a la cara directo en automático que le deja la mejilla rojaa.

Britania le mira satisfecha, mientras Roma se ríe y sale también de la piscina.

La pelirroja se cubre lo más aprisa posible, empapando la capa y tomando el vestido y sus interiores con la mano. El latino toma una toalla y se seca tranquilamente, sin cubrirse especialmente, pero alargando el proceso mirándola solo para ponerla nerviosa.

Ella termina histérica poniéndose la ropa aún medio mojada, de espaldas a él, roja como camarón.

—Por cierto, dicen por ahí que tienes a los norteños a pan y agua... —comenta como si nada mientras se viste, aun mirándola.

—Eh? —le mira sin saber de qué habla

—Ya sabes, en... raciocinio —señala con la cabeza el lugar exacto donde acaba de pasar lo que seguramente para Britania NO ha pasado. Abre los ojos verdes como platos y se sonroja.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero cualquier idiotez que te hayan dicho, no es verdad.

—Hablo de sexo, con ellos, Germaniae y el otro del casco de cuernos.

—¡NO ES VERDAD NADA DE LO QUE TE HAN DICHO DE NADA DE SEXO CON NADIE! ¡NI SÍ NI NO!

—Sí, sí —asiente—. Justo eso dicen, que les has cortado el grifo.

—Cortarles nada, no hubo grifo, nunca, ¡JAMÁS!

—¿Perdona? ¿Dices que tu primera vez fue conmigo? —sonríe divertido, yendo hacia la puerta del vestuario.

—¡NOOO! ¡No he dicho eso! Shut up!

Roma se ríe abriendo la puerta y ahí se encuentra a Inglaterra discutiendo con Plinio en un bucle para que lo deje entrar.

—Mum! —la llama cuando la ve.

—Deja de estar levantando falsos y de estar hablando de mi vida perso... ENGLAND!

—Ave! —saluda Roma al pequeño, que le mira de reojo y le pasa por el lado yendo a por su madre. Britania le mira sonrojada y sorprendida porque se había olvidado un poco de él.

—¿Dónde está Franciae? —pregunta Roma al notar que no le sigue.

—Mum, France es un tonto y solo llora y me he peleado con él... —susurra Inglaterra. Britania frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué te has peleado con él? —pregunta, porque todo lo demás es perfectamente habitual.

—Porque es un tonto y le odio. Y una de estas mujeres no me ha dejado pegarle más.

—Oh... Pegarle —Britania mira a Roma de reojo un segundo—, bueno... Juegos de niños. ¿Estás bien?

—Yes, pero ya no quiero que me moleste más —responde y Roma aprieta los ojos con todo eso.

—Id yendo al triclinium y pedid comida, voy a buscar a mi hijo —les pide a los británicos.

—¿Ir a dónde? —pregunta Britania al inglés una vez que Roma se ha ido, el pequeño se encoge de hombros.

Después de interrogar a los esclavos, Roma llega con Francia, que sigue hecho bolita en su cama, abrazando a su piedra.

—Oh... ma puer... ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunta Roma acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella, acercando al pequeño hacia si para acunarlo.

—Waaaaaa!

—Anda, anda —lo abraza y lo reconforta.

Francia llora amargamente dejando que le abrace.

—Venga, ya está, ya pasó —le acuna y le acaricia el pelo.

Francia se acurruca en su padre cerrando los ojos y sollozando, más o menos en la actitud que tendría si el mundo fuera a terminar mañana (En cuanto a niveles de drama).

—Anda... cuéntame qué ha pasado —pide suavemente sin dejar de acariciarle y abrazarle.

—Papa... Me ha dicho que soy un tonto y un cobarde... Y... —susurra callándose porque eso no es lo que más le preocupa.

—Bueno... tú sabes que eso no es verdad, solo te lo dice porque le pones nervioso, no tienes que creerle.

—Creo que no quiere estar aquí de verdad... —susurra abrazándole muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —le separa un poco, mirándole y limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos. El pequeño no le mira a los ojos.

—No quiso ponerse ropa, ni quiso mi dibujo que hiciste... —una lagrimota le rueda por la mejilla—, y se fue cuando le dije que me gusta y... Me pega y ya no me quiere.

Roma le acaricia la cara y sonríe un poco de lado, limpiándole la nariz.

—Yo sólo quería que viniera —susurra.

—A mí me parece que llevaba una túnica de Hispaniae y... creo que le asustaste cuando le dijiste que te gusta.

—Le dije que me había asustado yo porque se fue y me llamo... —hipo—, me llamo tonto y cobarde y... —hipo—, yo le quiero mucho papaaa

—Ya está, ya pasó... venga —le abraza un poco más—. No llores más, tu padre es mayor que tú y no te creas que se salva de los golpes y los insultos.

Francia le abraza haciéndose más bolita aún contra él.

—Pero a ti si te quieren —susurra.

—Y a ti también, mi vida, más que a mí, por lo que sé —sonríe. El francesito se separa un poco y le mira limpiándose la cara con una mano.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Ah... porque tu padre es muy listo y los padres siempre lo saben todo de sus hijos —sonríe y le toca la nariz.

—Y yo como puedo saberlo... —le mira con curiosidad—, yo... Si sé que me quiere aunque me dice que me odia y que soy un tonto porque le da vergüenza... —hipo—, pero... Pero hay veces que...

Roma suspira.

—... dice cosas muy feas —concluye.

—Sí de verdad, de verdad, él dejara de quererte y pensara que eres un tonto, te trataría como tal, es decir... sin hablarte apenas y haciéndolo de manera distante. Pero no lo hace —sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza—. Britannia me ha contado algunas veces que no quiere que te acerques a él porque luego se pasa el tiempo hablando de ti.

Francia sonríe un poquito con esto.

—¿Y qué cosas dice?

—Eso no lo sé, pero supongo que si es como su madre... muchas cosas feas.

—¿Pero lo que importa es que las diga y no se olvide?

—Exactamente —asiente sonriendo—. Eres un chico muy listo.

—Pero yo quiero que me diga cosas bonitas

—Yo lo sé... todos lo querríamos —se ríe un poquito, el pequeño frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco.

—Yo voy a lograr que me diga cosas bonitas algún día —dos mil años más tarde..."¡Eres un idiota!"

—Es lo mínimo que espero de ti —sonríe y le acaricia la cara. Francia mira a su padre y sonríe más.

—Y vas a estar orgulloso de mí —asegura y le abraza sonriendo, más tranquilo.

—Ya estoy orgulloso de ti —asegura.

—¿Aunque no pueda cargar la espada?

—No tientes tu suerte, mocoso —le hace cosquillas.

—Waaaaaa! Non, nooooon, papa noooon! —risas.

—Non, quid? —se le pega la risa mientras sigue haciéndole un poco.

—¡Cosquillas noooon! —chillido varonil patentado de Francia y Roma acaba muerto de risa con la cabeza sobre su estómago con el niño medio ahogado de risa de buen humor otra vez.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizan un poco, aún con un poco de hipo ahora por la risa, Francia mira a su padre con las dos manos en sus mejillas. Roma le sonríe.

—Papa... Ahora que Angleterre está aquí... ¿Puedes dibujarlo para mí?

—Oh... sí, supongo que sí, si se deja —se lo piensa.

—No va a dejarse —se ríe—, pero tú puedes dibujarle igual.

—Bueno, ya veremos. Venga, ahora vamos a buscarles antes de que destruyan la casa.

Francia asiente y se levanta sobre la cama paseándose una mano por el pelo tratando de aplacárselo.

—¿Me veo bien?

—Ven —hace un gesto para levantarle y se lo lleva fuera, pidiendo a los esclavos que le laven la cara, le peinen un poco y le pongan un poco de agua de flores porque se está portando bien.

A Francia le brillan los ojos dejándose hacer para que quede muy guapo (Y parezca una niña...).

No hombre que es agua de flores de su padre, porque ya es un hombrecito... y además, nada da más seguridad que oler bien.

Así que un rato más tarde Francia vuelve a tener actitud del rey del mundo mientras entra de la mano de su padre al triclinium.

xoOXOox

Britania sale de la puerta del baño junto con Inglaterra, escurriéndose el pelo aún y arreglándose el vestido

—Mum, estas personas raras no me dejaban entrar —acusa Inglaterra. "GRACIAS A DIOS", piensa Britania tomando al niño del cuello mirando con desprecio a los esclavos.

—La gente es rara aquí, debes tener cuidado. Échales un maleficio... seguramente se asustarán —propone.

—Bien —sonríe asintiendo y la mira—. ¿Por qué estás toda mojada?

—Porque... —vacila un poco—, ehm... tomé un muy breve y desagradable baño.

—Pero si nos bañamos en casa antes que viniéramos.

—Lo sé, pero... —vacila tratando de encontrarse una excusa—, le lancé barro a Rome para que me dejara en paz y me ensucié toda, así que tuve que volver a bañarme —sonrojo al por mayor, por cierto.

—Oh —asiente con esa explicación.

—¿Tú qué hiciste mientras tanto? —caaaambio de tema.

—Pero no has ido al río —la mira porque ellos se bañan en el río... y muy rara vez, trayendo agua a la casa—. Me dio un peachi, que es como una manzana, pero muy rara y no me gustó y luego me llevó a su cuarto donde tiene muchas cosas, pero son feas y Spain no está y luego quería lavar mi capa así que no le dejé porque es un tonto y no sabe.

—No, no he ido al río. Hay una poza de agua aquí adentro, agua caliente —explica ella y frunce el ceño—, que es horrible y tiene cosas raras y feas pintadas en la pared... ¿qué clase de cosas feas tiene en su cuarto?

—Palos y piedras que se llevó de casa y muñecos y muchas, muchas túnicas y vestidos de niña y dibujos feos.

—No te lleves nada si va a notar su ausencia —advierte Britania que conoce perfectamente bien al niño y sabe, perfectamente bien, lo que quiere decir con algunos de esos "feos", le mira bien—. ¿Y esa cosa extraña que traes puesta? ¿Qué hiciste con tu capa?

—La escondí para que no la laven...

—Pues no sé qué pareces con esa cosa blanca tan corta. Es fea, como todo por aquí. Supongo que tendremos que soportarlo —protesta también por eso dando la vuelta en un pasillo mirándolo todo sin tener IDEA de a dónde van.

—Es que hace mucho calor —se mira a sí mismo.

—Y no estabas en el cuarto con el agua caliente —murmura despeinándole un poco—. ¿Por qué has peleado con France?

—Porque es tonto.

—Bueno, siempre es tonto, pero no siempre peleas con él, ni siquiera cuando está en casa —claaaro, Britania, seguro... se lleva bien con él.

—Pues... —hace la boca pequeña y se sonroja bajando la cabeza porque le da vergüenza.

—¿Qué cosa desagradable hizo que te puso nervioso?

—Es un tonto —se sonroja más.

—Sí que lo es, todos aquí lo son —absoluta convicción. Él suspira, calmándose un poco.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al tree clinum... supongo que está afuera.

—Ah, ¡he visto arboles raros de eso antes!

—Ohh! Perfecto, llévame ahí England, veremos si realmente la fruta que producen es buena comida; sinceramente me parece bastante deficiente que Rome nos alimente con esto... y además que le pida a esa gentuza (esclavos) que nos bajen la comida, ni que no pudiéramos nosotros bajar comida de un árbol.

Inglaterra se sitúa un poco y hace a su madre andar hasta el patio.

Britania le sigue mirándolo todo hasta salir al patio... y es ahí donde hay unas esculturas muy monas de mujeres y hombres desnudos.

La pelirroja levanta las cejas nada más salir, abriendo un poco la boca y deteniéndose frente a una escultura que es IMPOSIBLE pensar que no está hecha con Roma como modelo...

—Oh... —susurra Inglaterra a su lado que no se había parado a mirar y se ríe tapándose la boca.

Ella levanta una mano y le cubre los ojos a su hijo, sonrojándose más.

—Se le ve la pilila —susurra el niño y se sigue riendo.

—¡No se le ve nada! —mirándoselo con ojos desorbitados y pensando que (agárrense fuerte), quizás la estatua no le haga justicia (cosa que es mentira, Germania está completamente iracundo con la idea).

—Pero si la he visto —se ríe e intenta quitarse las manos de la cara.

—¡No has visto nada! —chilla mirándola ella con ridícula atención pero dejando que Inglaterra se suelte porque habitualmente lo peor que se le puede hacer es detenerlo para que no lo haga.

El pequeño se suelta y se queda mirando otra a su lado de una mujer, con los pecho más grandes que su madre a quien sí ha visto desnuda.

—Ala...

Britania sigue revisando a pseudo copia de Romita hasta que escucha a Inglaterra, mira la escultura y frunce el ceño un poco al verle los pechos... sonrojándose. (Ok, vamos a establecer algo, Britania vive sonrojada en Roma)

—Están todos desnudos... —susurra el inglés un poquito incomodillo también.

—Sí que están todos desnudos... no entiendo la falta de decencia, al menos podrían vestirlos un poco —susurra mirándole la cara a la mujer de la estatua tratando de reconocerla (y el culo de la estatua varonil de reojo... como quien no quiere la cosa)

—¡Indecentes! —chilla el inglés apoyando a su madre, hay también una esculturita de Francia y España desnuditos de cuando eran un poco más pequeños.

Britania por supuesto ni lo nota, aun realmente interesada en la escultura de Roma (dios mío con la traumada) Cuando Inglaterra les nota, toma a su madre de la falda apretándosela y tirando fuerte y sonrojándose un poquito mirándolas con curiosidad.

Britania da un saltito y mira al inglés, luego mira lo que él mira levantando las cejas.

—Oh... los dos de Rome. Qué desagradable... ¿querrías una así tuya afuera de la casa para que todos te vieran?

—WHAT? —el inglés se sonroja tres veces más mirándola. Britania se ríe un poco con esto, mirándole—. No! NO MUM NOOO! —suplica. Britania le sonríe y le revuelve un poco el pelo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta tomándole en brazos y levantándole de manera extraña.

El pequeño se le esconde en el cuello y suplica "pleasepleaseplease" en un susurro. Britania se ríe otra vez.

—¿Es que tú quieres una tuya? —pregunta suavecito.

—Noooo! —protesta abrazándole un poco—. Estoy jugando, England... ni loca pondría algo así en casa. ¡Mira esto!

Levanta la cabecita un poco. Otra más, ahora de una mujer con un velo encima, que sinceramente es bastante impresionante.

—Oh... —vuelve a susurrar suavecito. Britania se acerca y toca el velo en la cara de la mujer suavemente, porque casi parece que es real.

La mujer se para de puntas para intentar verlo mejor, abriendo la boca tan impresionada como Inglaterra, que estira la mano para tocarle donde llegue.

Britania le deja, casi sintiendo que de repente va a moverse. En ese momento, un esclavo cruza el patio e Inglaterra se asusta, escondiéndose es su madre.

La pelirroja se asusta un poco también, sentándose en el suelo y haciéndose bolita con Inglaterra sentado en el abdomen. Les cubre a ambos con su capa.

—No me gustan estas cosas.

—Me ponen nervioso tantas personas raras en esta casa...

—A mí también —confiesa en un extraño momento de vulnerabilidad.

—France dice que nos llevará a ver los barcos... que los tienen en una piscina —susurra porque eso le ha llamado la atención.

—Yo no vi barcos —comenta pensando en la piscina en la que estaban hace un rato—. Rome me ha dicho que iremos a ver la magia que hacen aquí.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—¡Pero si no tienen!

—Yo le he dicho lo mismo y me dijo que era una magia distinta a la nuestra... —sonríe de lado mirándole a la cara—. ¡Iluso!

Inglaterra se ríe.

—No tienen idea de lo que es la magia —le sonríe.

—Son tontoooooooos —se ríe más.

—Y nosotros somos mucho más listos que ellos —sonríe contenta—, nada que nos enseñe va a impresionarnos.

Él asiente sonriendo muy convencido, ella choca su frente con la del inglés que cierra los ojos, contento, porque esos son los cariñitos que le hace su madre. Britania se relaja un poco, porque esta es la manera de conectar con su hijo, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose otra vez en casa.

Una pequeña manita se posa en la cabeza de Britania con suma suavidad y ella levanta la cara, mira la mano y pega un salto asustada. Inglaterra se tensa al notar que ella se tensa, asustándose también.

—*Insertar grosería en celta*, niño! —protesta ella frunciendo el ceño y mirando al niño rubito ojiazul que tiene enfrente. Roma se acerca a ellos riendo.

Francia sonríe mirando a Inglaterra, que le mira y se sonroja un poquito, porque han peleado y se ha ido corriendo.

—Te encontré —susurra el pequeño francesito, ignorando a Britania que sigue protestando, levantándose y bajando al inglés.

—No estaba escondido —susurra Inglaterra. Francia se mira las manos.

—Pero no estaban en el triclinum.

—Debe ser que les han gustado nuestras esculturas —comenta Roma tan tranquilo.

—¿Te gusta la mía? —Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra.

—No! —chilla él y se echa un poco para atrás volviendo a medio esconderse, sonrojadito.

—La hizo Helena. Tuvimos que posar por muuuucho tiempo, días y días! Pero quedo bonita ¿no?

Inglaterra niega. Francia sonríe igual.

—Venga, vayamos adentro —decide Roma poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Francia y luego mira a Britania de reojo.

Ella se yergue a toda su altura intentando parecer más alta, sonrojándose porque aún no está preparada para verle de nuevo, así que no le mira a la cara.

—No te apures por las esculturas, tienes aquí a los modelos que siempre son igual de interesantes de ver.

—Nosedequehablas son feas, todas.

—Apuesto que puedes hacer tú una mejor.

La británica le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?, son feas iguales...

—Por eso, tú podrías hacer una bonita. Podría posar para ti, desnudo...

—Nooooo! No! —aprieta los ojos—. Ya bastante tenemos con esta —suelta sin pensar al pasar al lado de la obvia.

—Ah... ¿lo has notado? Que buen ojo tienes —sonríe.

—No he notado nada —giro y PAF, golpe en el brazo. Risas—. Ya quisieras verte así de bien.

—Pensaba que la escultura era fea.

—¡ES FEA! ¡HORRIBLE!

Roma se ríe otra vez. Britania hace los ojos en blanco y se le acerca un poquito, sutilmente, mientras caminan.

Él la toma de los hombros y la abraza hacia sí AUTOMÁTICAMENTE. Ella se tensa por ser tan rápido que lo ha entendido. Si le consuela, no creo que haya pasado siquiera por su cerebro, es como una respuesta automática.

Britania... Agárrense todos... No le pega. Sólo le empuja y Roma ignora el empujón, por supuesto, controlando a los pequeños de reojo.

—¿Entonces no tenéis hambre?

Francia le ofrece la mano a Inglaterra mirando a su padre.

—¡Yo sí tengo!

Britania carraspea mirando a Roma de reojo.

—Pues hay que cenar deprisa porque vamos a ir a un sitio ahora después de ello.

Inglaterra que nota que no le hacen mucho caso, toma la mano de Francia suavemente.

—A la magia esa que has dicho, es cierto —murmura perfectamente enterada de a dónde van, teniendo bastante curiosidad.

El romano la mira y sonríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que la tiene abrazada, porque le ha escuchado. Ella se echa para atrás sonrojadita.

—¿A qué magia vamos a ir, papa? —pregunta Francia sonriéndole a Inglaterra de reojo.

—A consultar al oráculo. Y vais a consultarlo los tres, si queréis, así que id pensando que vais a preguntarle.

—OHHH! ¿¡En serio?! —preguntas pasan por la cabeza de Francia, el 90% relacionadas con Inglaterra

—¿Qué es un culoculo? —pregunta Inglaterra suavecito que no se ha enterado muy bien.

—Sí, Franciae, ya eres todo un hombrecito —Roma le guiña un ojo. Francia sonríe muy orgulloso sin podérselo creer, paseándose una mano por el pelo y pensando ¡lo que va a decir España cuando se entere! Sonríe mucho y le aprieta la mano a Inglaterra.

—Oráculo —responde sonriendo.

—Oracle —le imita.

—Es el lugar en donde vas, preguntas algo, lo que sea, y los dioses te lo responden

Levanta las grandes cejas.

—¡Lo que sea! Generalmente les preguntas del futuro o qué hacer en las guerras, por ejemplo.

—¿Preguntas como qué? —pregunta Britania a Roma, nada convencida.

—Preguntas de todo tipo, aunque mejor no tientes a los dioses y sé positiva, por ejemplo, ¿voy a tener esta noche una apasionada y ardiente sesión de...?

—¡Callateeeee! —golpe ahora sí, apretando los ojos.

—Aunque ya te puedo responder yo a eso sin necesidad del oráculo —risas.

—Yes, la respuesta es NO.

—Yes la respuesta es... ¿no?

—Eh? ¡No! ¡La respuesta es no! ¡No absoluto! Hagas lo que hagas. ¡NO!

—Bueno, tú no eres una sibila —sentencia sonriendo y soltándola, sentándose en un reclinatorio cuando llegan.

—¿Ya sabes que le vas a preguntar? —pregunta Francia al inglés tirando de él hasta el reclinatorio que suele usar con España.

—Yo soy una... Yo hago magia. Y lo sé —se sienta a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

—No... ¿Qué vas a preguntar tú? —pregunta Inglaterra, que no se ha imaginado aun del todo cómo funciona el asunto, porque además no se fía.

—Bruja... —le susurra al oído Roma, echándosele un poco encima para ir a tomar el pedazo de pan más alejado de la fuente.

—No sé... ¡Algo bonito e importante! —Francia sonríe mirándole con ojitos otra vez.

—¡No me llames bruja así! —protesta ella mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose tensa con la cercanía otra vez.

Inglaterra se queda pensándolo porque querría preguntarle sobre el futuro en general.

—Quizás le pregunte sobre mis barcos —sonríe.

—Bruuuuuja —susurra Roma otra vez.

—Oh... ¿Tus barcos? ¿De verdad? No vas a preguntarle algo más bonito como... ¿De qué tamaño va a ser nuestro reino?

—¡Deja de decirlo así además! —se sonroja.

—¿Para qué? Si tú reinas en la tierra y yo en el mar, el reino será del tamaño del mundo —responde Inglaterra sin pillar del todo el trasfondo del asunto.

—Te pasas la vida tratando que todos te respeten y te consideren como a una y ¿cuándo te lo digo yo no te gusta?

—¡Y vamos a estar juntos siempre! —Francia metiendo la idea poco a poco como siempre, sonriendo.

—Pues es que tú lo dices de cierta manera que... De esa forma que hace que... —protesta ella tomando un trozo de pan y mordiéndolo—, parece así como... Así.

—¿Cómo? Si tú estarás en la tierra y yo en el mar —Inglaterra se ríe un poco.

—¿Así como así? —pregunta Roma divertido.

—¡Porque sólo es un reino! Y estaremos juntos —le mete un trozo de cordero a la boca.

—Sí, así como así... ¡Como tú lo dices!

Inglaterra se atraganta porque no se lo esperaba. Francia sonríe.

—Entonces te llamaré... novia —susurra el romano.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta el francés sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Noooo! No! No soy tu novia!

—Noooo! NO! —chilla a la vez que su madre, separándose de Francia y limpiándose la mejilla.

Roma se ríe. Francia también, mirando a su padre y a Britania.

—Son tan monos los dos —sentencia el francés comiendo un poco de carne también.

—Bruja, llámame bruja mejor —protesta Britania.

—Brujita —responde Roma guiñándole un ojo con complicidad a su hijo al notar que le mira.

—NOOO! No! Brujita no! —protesta ella atragantándose. Roma se ríe otra vez y casi se ahoga con el vino.

Inglaterra come mirando a Francia de reojo, tenso (pero comiéndose hasta los platos, si le dejan, para variar).

—¿Tú que le vas a preguntar al oráculo papa? —pregunta Francia que quiere ideas, notando que comen mucho ambos pero sin decir nada

—Mmm... —Roma se lo piensa unos segundos porque no planeaba consultar nada ya que no tiene ninguna duda ahora pero...— Creo que preguntaré como debo hacer para llegar al corazón de mi amor.

Britania le mira de reojo sin estar segura de a quién se refiere

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida —declara la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque lo es! ¿Qué pretendes que te diga?

—Pues que me aconseje sobre qué debo hacer, claro —sonríe

—¿Para qué? —ceño fruncido

—¡Para lograrlo! —exclama y se ríe.

—¡Como si no supieras siempre que guarrada hacer!

—Ah... ¿Insinúas que no necesito preguntarlo porque ya estoy en tu corazón? —sonríe entrecerrando los ojos y le acaricia la cara suavemente.

—NOOOO! ¡No hablaba de mí, idiota!

—Pero yo sí —guiño.

—UGh! ¡Cállate! ¡No hay nada que nadie te pueda decir! Yo te odio.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos... ¿Qué vas a preguntar tú, Franciae?

—Yo voy a preguntar algo bonito... —mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Tienes que pensarte muy bien lo que vas a preguntar o el Oráculo podría darte una respuesta extraña.

—¿Extraña? —inclina la cabeza, atento.

—El futuro es complicado, los designios de los dioses misteriosos y aunque el destino de los hombres está escrito, una pregunta mal formulada puede conducir a una respuesta errónea que te lleve por un camino desaconsejable.

Francia parpadea un par de veces.

—¿No puedo preguntar lo que sea?

—Sí, pero debes preguntarlo con cuidado.

—Mmmm... Voy a pensar lo que quiero preguntar entonces —frunce el ceño, comiendo pan distraídamente y mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Tú ya lo has pensado? —le pregunta a Inglaterra y él se cohíbe un poco.

—Dice que quiere preguntar algo de los barcos, yo le dije que mejor preguntara algo más bonito.

—Quizás deba preguntar qué tan fuerte y valiente será en el futuro —propone el romano.

—¡Va a decirle que mucho, OBVIO!

Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito, sin contestar.

—¡Va a ser el más grande y fuerte de todos! —Francia sonríe mirándole.

El inglés se incomoda un poco mirándole de reojo, sonrojándose más, sin notarlo, sonriendo leeevemente.

—¡Y va a estar conmigo siempre que yo también voy a ser grande y fuerte y más guapo que NADIE!

—Bien, muchacho, no sé qué habrán designado para tú destino los dioses, pero si dudan de algo seguro pueden hablar con mi hijo que lo tiene todo decidido y organizado —se ríe Roma para Inglaterra.

—¡Exactamente!

Inglaterra se revuelve con esas cosas.

—Franciae... tienes que ir con cuidado —le advierte el romano.

—¿Cuidado de qué? —le mira otra vez—. ¡No dije nada!

—Hubo una vez un hombre, peleado con su vecino —empieza a contarle—. Fue a consultar el oráculo sobre cómo arreglar la disputa en su favor y este le dijo que la razón era del vecino y si no lo aceptaba pronto caería en pesar. Nada contento con esta respuesta, el hombre fue a preguntar a todos los oráculos y todos le decían lo mismo hasta que encontró uno que no.

Britania le mira atentamente, frunciendo un poquito el ceño

—¿Y qué pasó? —pregunta Francia interesado también—. ¿Puedes ir a muchos y te dirán cosas distintas? ¿No dices que el futuro ya está escrito? —agrega.

—Se puso muy contento con ello y le llevó a su casa para que le ayudara, donde encontró que su vecino, pensando que él había huido de su casa sin aclarar la discusión, había hecho un desastre comiéndose sus ganados y cosechas, amando a su esposa y quedándose con sus hijos como habían predicho los oráculos que sucedería. Todos, salvo el último, que era un impostor.

Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta con el cuento.

—¡Esa historia es muy fea! —protesta Francia en un susurro

—Esta magia es una tontería, no les creas nada —advierte Britania a su hijo un poco nerviosa.

—Esa historia explica que aunque no te guste lo que te diga el oráculo, tienes que acatarlo y hacer con ello lo mejor posible. Puesto que si el hombre se hubiera quedado en su casa desde el principio aceptando la situación hubiera pagado un precio mucho menor que retando a los dioses contra un destino desafortunado —explica Roma. Inglaterra mira a su madre.

—Aun así...no es mi interés retar a tus dioses —murmura la británica mirando a Roma—. Haremos preguntas simples.

—¿Qué vas a preguntar tú? —le pregunta a ella, sonriendo.

—Pero yo quiero hacer una pregunta y estoy seguro de que me va a gustar la respuesta —asegura Francia.

—Algo simple que ya sepa... Como "¿cuál es la manera más dolorosa de matar a Rome?"

—¿Para qué vas a preguntar algo que ya sabes?

—No confió en tus dioses —sentencia—. Puedo preguntarles si debo perdonarte la vida en este viaje o no ¿Debo comerme sus huevos cocidos o crudos? —pregunta tratando de ser bestia e intimidante.

—Eso te lo contesto yo. Crudos y sin usar los dientes, con suavidad —sonrisa y levantamiento de cejas repetido.

Ella abre los ojos como platos, y le da un golpe en el pecho con el codo (tooodos lo esperábamos menos tú, querida mía).

—Shutup! No digas esas... nunca, NUNCA haría eso, jamás, ¡hablaba de cortártelos!

Roma se ríe, por supuesto.

—Quizás sea mejor preguntarle de las cosechas o del invierno... o cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver contigo.

—Pues... tú fuiste quien lo dijo, para ser que dices tanto que no te gustan, los tienes en la boca a menudo, no sé qué va a pensar tu hijo de ti.

—Mi hijo no va a pensar NADA de mí, yo nunca he tenido nada de eso en la boca ni lo tendría —se gira a Inglaterra sonrojada—. ¡Yo le odio y cualquier tipo de guarrada que escuches respecto a él, es mentira!

—¿Guarrada? —pregunta Inglaterra que no lo estaba entendiendo como tal. Francia, que tampoco lo estaba entendiendo como tal, levanta las cejas tratando de buscarle el doble sentido.

—Yes, el guarro es él —acusa a Roma—, que solo piensa en esas cosas.

—Pues tú fuiste quien menciono los huevos —se defiende el romano.

—¿Los huevos son guarros? Pero si te gustan mucho, en casa comemos todos los días para desayunar —Inglaterra diciendo bizarreces de doble sentido pensando en las gallinas y provocando la risa de Roma. Britania mira a Inglaterra y se sonroja, dándole un golpe a Roma.

—No hablo de ESOS... es decir, sí hablo de esos... hablo de que... crudos…

—Claro, muchacho... y seguro tu madre come aún más de esos cuando vienen invitados a casa, a que sí —no sé si se le entienda al hablar de la risa.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño al notar a su madre, pensando que el romano la está molestando a propósito con algo que no entiende.

—Pues yes —responde creyendo que se burla porque tienen pocas gallinas, porque antes ha visto de refilón las que hay en la casa—. Pero solo si el invitado le gusta, si es un tonto, no.

Britania frunce el ceño notando que el idiota de Roma está jugando al doble sentido con su, SU niño, haciéndole quedar como un tonto.

—¡No le escuches! —ordena a Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño hacia Roma, sonrojada.

—Vale, vale, paz... —trata de calmarles el latino aun medio muerto de risa.

—Y yo no sé qué crees que hago yo cada vez que va alguien a mi casa, pero SIN DUDA, no es lo que tu asquerosa mente piensa —se sonroja un poco porque habitualmente si va Germania o incluso Escandinavia... bueno...

—Oh... lo sé, créeme, lo sé —sonríe.

—¿¡Qué es lo que sabes?!

—Por la manera en la que estas cuando voy yo o como estabas cuando llegaste aquí... sé cuanta acción es que tienes.

(Va a matarlo. No le extraña a nadie. Si la consuela, ningún juez la condenaría).

Britania abre la boca... y los ojos... y empieza a salirle fuego de ellos y de la nariz, y vapor de las orejas, y Roma va a estar cacareando como gallo el resto de la tarde, me parece, además de llevarse un vaso de vino directo a los ojos, junto con una hogaza de pan, un pinchazo de tenedorcillo y diez minutos seguidos de groserías gritadas a la cara.

Roma acaba escondiéndose tras su plato y luego tras el reclinatorio, intentando no reírse y fallando con ello.

—¡Eres un idiota! —termina por gritar la británica haciéndose bolita en el reclinatorio, cubriéndose con la capa, completamente sonrojada.

—Venga... —concilia Roma acercándose aun temerosillo, Inglaterra la mira desconsolado.

Francia se muerde el labio y le aprieta la mano al inglés.

—Papa va a arreglarlo —susurra hacia el inglés, que intenta soltarse e ir con ella—. Espera, espera... deja que papa lo arregle —pide Francia en un susurro.

—Brujita? Venga, no pasa nada, solo son mis celos los que hablan. En realidad sé esas cosas por Germaniae...

—Peoraundejadehablardeesascosasconlagente!YnomellamesbrujitayesresunidiotaconlosCELOScomopuedesTUtenercelosidiota!

—¡Pues no puedo! —se defiende riendo un poquito, tontamente—. Es que siempre he pensado que si alguna vez me dejarais... los tres juntos... —Roma, al filo del peligro, ella le salta encima intentando ahorcarle.

—Aaaah! —se cae hacia atrás porque no se lo esperaba.

Francia levanta las cejas porque TAMPOCO se lo esperaba mientras Britania sacude al romano del cuello con mucha más fuerza de la que aparenta tener, gritando cosas extrañas en celta.

Roma la sostiene de las muñecas con fuerza para evitar los mayores daños, como la muerte y trata de dejarla inmovilizada. Inglaterra se pone de pie de un salto y trata de lanzarle un maleficio al romano.

—Non, non! ¿¡Qué haces?! —Francia intenta detener al inglesito, abrazándole por encima de los brazos para que no pueda moverlos.

Britania se mueve y se defiende con uñas y dientes a lo BESTIA pero bueno, Roma es más fuerte que ella. Así que al cabo de un rato, consigue más o menos tenerla inmovilizada contra el suelo, con una mejilla sangrándole.

La británica aun le mira con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada.

—Calma, por favor —pide sonriéndole y aprieta los ojos esperando el escupitajo. Dicho y hecho, pese a que está de espaldas al suelo, confía en sus habilidades, así que ahí tienes, Romita.

—You bastard! —ruge como leona. El moreno sacude un poco la cabeza porque no puede limpiarse y vuelve a sonreír.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento... no estoy intentando molestarte, de verdad —la mira.

La británica le mira con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, pero... hala... no escupe otra vez.

—No te voy a decir que me arrepiento, porque pienso eso de verdad, pero bueno, puede ser solo una fantasía mía —intenta ver qué pasa si sostiene sus manos con menos fuerza.

—¡Deja de tener fantasías así! ¡No me metas en tus guarradas! —se sonroja apretando los ojos.

—Pero es que tú me gustas, no puedo evitarlo...

Ella se sonroja más apretando más los ojos.

—Dejadedeciresascosas —especialmente cuando me tienes agarrada de manos y pies y no puedo irme corriendo.

—Está bien, está bien, solo me estaba defendiendo —la suelta un poco más, pero no sale de encima suyo.

—¿Defendiéndote de qué? Eres un bruto, un idiota y crees que puedes decir lo que sea y... tú a mí no me gustas, ni tú ni tu casa ni nada tuyo!

—Me defendía de ti, solo estaba jugando. Aunque yo no te guste, no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti —sonríe. A Britania se le acelera el corazón con esta última parte mirándole a los ojos bastante menos agresiva.

—Yo también estaba jugando, para el caso... voy a jugar a romperte los dedos.

Roma se ríe un poco.

—¡Ves cómo eres tonto!

Él se acerca y le da un beso en la frente. Ella se sonroja apretando los ojos otra vez.

La mira unos instantes intensamente. Abre los ojos verdes al sentir la mirada y al verlos el de ojos pardos le sonríe un poco.

La británica e sonroja más mirándole a un ojo, luego a otro y luego la sonrisa. El latino se acerca a ella leeeentamente con claras intenciones.

Abre más los ojos verdes poniéndose más nerviosa pero sin moverse como histérica. Tiembla un poco pero él la besa con suavidad.

Lo que hace que ella levante las cejas sorprendida, porque está aún sobrerevolucionada y no esperaba nada tan... delicado. Cierra los ojos un instante más tarde entreabriendo los labios y Roma profundiza el beso.

Inglaterra les mira con la boca abierta. Francia sonríe mirando al inglés de reojo, mientras que Britania hace que le suelte del todo una mano y la lleva al cuello del romano atrayéndole hacia ella.

Roma le acaricia la cara sin prisa e Inglaterra sigue mirándoles sin entender un pimiento. Britania hasta levanta una piernecita y le abraza un poco de la cintura

—¡Se están dando un beso! —semi chilla el inglés en un susurro, sin poder creerlo.

—Si! —Francia abraza al inglesito, que está tan impactado que ni le echa.

Britania hasta suelta un gemidito. Y tras un poquito, cuanto siente que hay suficiente, Roma hace ademán de separarse con la misma suavidad con la que se ha acercado.

La británica, digna madre de Inglaterra, se le va un poquito al frente. Al sentirlo, Roma sonríe y se vuelve a por ella, porque no va a dejarla insaciada.

Francia da unos cuantos saltitos ilusionado señalándoles y entonces es cuando Inglaterra nota que le abraza y se sonroja empujándole un poquito.

—¡Miraleeees! ¿Ves? ¡Son tan monos! ¿Crees que hagan un abrazo especial? —susurra Francia emocionado. Britania FINALMENTE cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza en el suelo.

—What? —chilla Inglaterra que en otro momento hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora no sabe.

—Shhh... ¡Un abrazo especial! Mira... —tira de su mano para esconderles detrás del triclinium e Inglaterra se va tras él, claro.

Roma la mira sonriendo de lado. Ella entreabre los ojos y le mira a la cara, antes de sonreír un poco también, de lado, medio maligna, levantando una mano y aparentemente acariciándole la mejilla... en realidad le está limpiando la sangre.

—¿Cómo esperas que no me enamore de ti? —susurra dejándose.

Britania abre los ojos como platos y le mira fijamente. Él sonríe y le da un beso rápido en los labios antes de levantarse.

La chica se queda acostada en el suelo unos cuantos segundos, sonrojada, sin dejar de mirarle. El romano le sonríe y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella se levanta idiotamente tomándole de la mano y mirándole bastaaaaaante embobada

—Tu maman es muy bonita —susurra Francia escondido detrás del triclinium.

Roma tira de ella con fuerza expresamente para que se caiga sobre él, abrazándola.

—Mum... —la llama Inglaterra que aún está flipando.

Britania, que sonríe y se deja abrazar, flipa al escuchar al inglés, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde viene la voz, aun con una mano en su pecho. Inglaterra sale de detrás del triclinium aun con la boca un poquito abierta.

Como es evidente, lo que sigue a continuación es Britania empujando al romano con fuerza para separarse junto con un iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih porque se había olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Venga, vámonos —se ríe Roma habiéndola soltado.

Britania le sostiene la mirada a Inglaterra un par de segundo, diciéndole más cosas con ello de las que podría decirle de cualquier otra forma, antes de tragar saliva y desviar la mirada sonrojada.

Inglaterra la mira y decide no preguntarle ahora en voz alta, con esa mirada, pero sigue sin entender nada.

* * *

Pasarse todo el tiempo queriendo abrazar a Inglaterra es normal... alguien va a culpar a Francia?


	4. Chapter 4

Francia toma a Inglaterra de los hombros.

—Vamos... ¿ya pensaste en tu pregunta? —pregunta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El inglesito niega con la cabeza andando hacia donde le dirigen, detrás de Roma.

—¿Estás bien? —sigue Francia, él asiente.

Britania sigue sonrojada mirando al suelo, porque todo esto es complejo de explicar especialmente cuando Inglaterra NUNCA ve estas cosas. Roma la toma de los hombros con un brazo y ella se tensa un poco mirándole de reojo.

—Esto no debía pasar —murmura bastante avergonzada

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —la mira de reojo.

—Va a pensar que... va a... tener una idea equivocada, yo te odio —se gira con Inglaterra—. ¡LE ODIO!

—Shhh —el romano le pone los dedos suavemente sobre los labios, la suelta y se acerca al inglés, que ha levantado las cejas cuando su madre ha dicho eso.

Francia, que sigue caminando con las manos en los hombros del inglesito, mira a su padre sonriendo.

El pequeño mira a Roma, que le hace un gesto para que se acerque a él. Mira a su madre. Britania frunce el ceño sin saber qué va a hacer.

—Ven, ven conmigo —hace otro gesto—. Tenéis un carro con dos caballos, verdad? ¿Alguna vez has tomado las riendas?

Britania le sonríe a Inglaterra.

—Yes. Y lo hago muy bien —levanta la barbilla y se cruza de brazos.

—Y con los caballos casi desbocados —agrega Britania haciendo los ojos en blanco—. No sé qué te hacía pensar que no las habría agarrado. England es todo un hombre.

—Oh, así que lo haces muy bien... ¿cuantos caballos a la vez? —pregunta Roma ignorando a Britania.

—Uno, pero algunas veces dos cuando llevamos mucha carga —responde el pequeño orgulloso.

—Así que dos con mucha carga... bien, veamos que tal lo haces con cuatro con poca carga —propone el romano y le tiende la mano. El inglesito vuelve a mirar a su madre.

Britania frunce el ceño y empuja un poco a Roma para tomarle la mano ella. Él la mira.

—Vas a necesitar más de cuatro caballos para impresionarnos —indica ella levantando la nariz.

—El que espero que nos impresione es él —responde el romano sonriendo de lado.

—England tampoco se impresiona con cuatro caballitos, ¿verdad? —mira al inglés.

—True! —tan seguro, así que Roma se acerca a él y le toma en brazos... no sin cierto nerviosismo por parte del pequeño. Francia sonríe acercándose a Britania y tomándole de la mano, sonriendo.

—Eres muy bonita... —susurra con su voz de "seductor", sonriendo mientras Roma sube al inglés a la cuadriga que ya han preparado los esclavos, sosteniéndole de la cintura y le explica cómo manejar a los caballos, un poquito.

Francia hace un gesto a Britania para que suba a la cuadriga antes que él, de manera terriblemente pomposa, pero terrible e impresionantemente caballerosa, como si repentinamente se hubiera convertido en un hombre más adulto.

—¿Te gusta nuestra casa? —pregunta el francés a la chica, que ha subido mirando al niño con el ceño fruncido y flipando un poco. Roma echa una mirada controlando que estén todos antes de dejar a Inglaterra ponerse en marcha.

—Franciae, agárrate fuerte —le recuerda no por nada, alguna vez han tenido que recoger a Francia que estaba sentado en el carro de fruta que estaba estacionado detrás de la cuadriga.

—Claro, papa. Britannia, agárrate fuerte tú también —pide con esa voz bastante copia de la de su padre.

Roma sonríe al oírle, porque le hace mucha gracia cuando hace eso y deja a Inglaterra llevar las riendas, sosteniéndole de la cintura y el culo para que llegue a la altura. Él da un golpe seco demasiado fuerte así que salen un poco despedidos pocos segundos más tarde, Roma anima al inglés a ir más deprisa mientras este grita y se ríe como loco con la velocidad

Y Francia, que estaba aún en su pose de señorito repipi, termina abrazado a las piernas de Britania, con los ojos cerrados gritando "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

—Englaaaaaaaand! —riñe la británica agarrándose con fuera de donde puede.

—¡No hagas caso, más rápido! —grita Roma—. ¡Lo haces muy bien! —y ya te contaré a quien le va a hacer caso... aunque la voz de Britania dé miedo (seguramente lo hace de manera menos bestia que el propio romano).

Francia, que odia ir en carro cuando maneja su padre, lo odia igual cuando conduce Inglaterra apretando los ojos y abrazado cada vez más a las piernas de Britania.

Pero el inglés es bastante hábil para no llevarse nada por delante... lo cual no es tan fácil. Insisto, seguro Inglaterra lo hace "mejor" que el propio romano... aun así, Britania le riñe todo el camino gritándole que más lento, que con cuidado con el niño, riñe a Roma por arengarle, les riñe a los dos por gritar...

Hasta que finalmente frenan bruscamente haciendo a los caballos levantar las patas delanteras. Los dos excitados y muertos de risa con la velocidad (y un poco las riñas de Britania).

Francia sigue sin soltarle de las piernas con los ojos cerrados gritando un poco el grito infinito "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Roma deja a Inglaterra que está especialmente sonriente y saltarín junto a Francia, quien, nada tonto suelta a Britania y abraza a Inglaterra

—¿Viste como lleve a los caballos? ¿Lo viste? ¡Casi atropellamos ese carrito pero gire al final! ¡Y luego casi chocamos con esa esquina pero no! ¡Y luego! —le cuenta al francés dando saltitos, abrazándole un poco también.

—Sí, sí vi... lo llevas mejor que papa, de hecho, nadie ha salido volando —susurra el francés sonriendo un poco porque le abraza y mirándole, contento de que esté contento.

Roma mira a Britania sonriendo traviesamente, ella se baja del carro algo mareada (es el segundo que se baja en esas circunstancias, Germania fue el primero, Britania la segunda... Roma los va matando poco a poco así)

—Esta es una PÉSIMA cosa que enseñarle al niño, ¡pésima! —cual si ella no lo hubiera hecho igual, solo que ella no tiene una cuadriga. Roma se baja el último indicándoles a donde tienen que ir dando a los esclavos para que se ocupen de los caballos.

—Al menos así no piensa en las que le has enseñado tú —le susurra él de vuelta mientras Inglaterra sigue contándole a Francia.

—Y puedo reñirle hasta la eternidad por correr así por el bosque —asiente ella recargándose en el romano.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro —vuelve a abrazarla con naturalidad. Francia mira atentamente al inglés contarle toda la historia (porque él no ha visto nada por estar abrazado a las piernas de Britania).

—Aun así fue un viaje terrible —le deja abrazarle un poco, solo revolviéndose para que le suelte.

—Era para que no tuvieras tiempo de pensar en nada que preguntarle al oráculo fuera de los asuntos con mis huevos —se ríe. Britania se sonroja.

—¿Por qué no querías que tuviera tiempo para pensar?

—Porque esas cosas las preguntas sin pensar y siempre te sonrojas... estás muy guapa cuando te sonrojas.

—Deja de decirme esas cosas —golpecito en el pecho, mucho menos bestia que las otras veces, desvía la mirada y se sonroja.

Él le da un beso en la mejilla entrando por la puerta de la casa de la sibila, que es como han sido toda la vida las casas de los adivinos, oscuras y llenas de telas por todas partes, así como cachivaches variados.

A Britania le gusta la casa, mirando todo con las cejas levantadas, algo impresionada. Inglaterra por fin se queda callado al entrar dentro, impresionado, escondiendo a Francia un poquito tras de sí, por si algo malo pasa.

Francia se deja consentir, como siempre, abrazando un poco al inglés, porque a él le gustan las cosas más luminosas y limpias, mirando los cristales en las paredes y las pieles, con un escalofrío.

Roma se acerca a la sibila saludándola, es una mujer muy alta de piel clara, con todo el pelo y el cuerpo cubierto con telas, tiene los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo y habla con él diciéndole con voz suave que esperaba su visita.

Britania vacila un poco, temerosilla, sin ver magia a su alrededor pero considerando que el lugar tiene algo muy extraño.

Inglaterra agarra con fuerza la túnica de Francia detrás suyo mirando a la mujer de los ojos cerrados, nervioso. Ella comenta al romano que aún no ha solucionado su problema y su destino cada vez es más inevitable y así seguirá mientras no haga lo que tiene que hacer, de manera profunda y él se sonroja un poco, carraspeando incómodo.

Francia escucha eso con atención y creo que mucho más adelante, cuando su padre desaparezca, lo recordará y se preguntará toda su vida si a qué se refería la sibila. Por ahora, no está tan preocupado en realidad, sino embobado viendo a la mujer, abrazando a Inglaterra porque está asustado.

—Britanniae, puers —les llama a los tres después de pagarle—. Ella es el oráculo que resolverá vuestras dudas —les explica.

Britania la mira con desconfianza aún, tratando de encontrar la parte extraña en ella, sin mirar halos ni cosas mágicas a su alrededor. En silencio, solo moviendo los labios, ya le ha echado dos o tres encantos suaves, y se ha protegido a ella y al inglés con un par de hechizos. Se pone más nerviosa aun cuando ve que Roma se sonroja e incómoda un poquito, pensando si esta mujer será capaz de saber sobre los sentimientos que NO tiene hacia el romano. Traga saliva.

La sibila se vuelve a los tres sabiendo donde están, con los ojos cerrados y hace un gesto que de alguna manera lleva a pensar que les invita a sentarse, aunque no dice palabra alguna.

Francia mira a su padre de reojo y tira del inglés para sentarse, haciéndose bolita a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarle. Inglaterra que está igual de asustado tira de Francia hecho bolita también para que se acerque a su madre.

Britania hace un leve carraspeo, levantando la barbilla y mirando a la sibila un poco retadora.

—No debéis temer... los dioses no os han traído al mundo para dañaros, tenéis un destino que cumplir en su plan y con el corazón y la mente abiertas yo os ayudaré a conocerlo —susurra la sibila suavemente y aun así se oye perfectamente claro—. Dejadme saber vuestras preocupaciones.

—Pre... —carraspea la británica—. Preocupaciones.

La sibila se vuelve a ella y aun sin abrir los ojos, consigue dar la sensación como si la estuviera atravesando con una intensa mirada. Britania se echa un poco hacia atrás, rozando unas telas que están atrás de ella y que le hacen dar un saltito del susto. Traga saliva y vuelve a levantar la nariz. Roma la mira de reojo y le toma la mano con suavidad.

—¿Cómo vas a resolver lo que me preocupa si no sabes nada de mí? —pregunta la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño, dándose aires de valentía

—Solo tú, mujer del norte, tienes las riendas para acometer tu destino. Soy una guía que te ayudará a interpretar los designios divinos —vuelve a hablar en ese mismo tono de voz suave, casi sin entonación.

Britania la mira un poco escéptica (de todos, la escéptica es ella...)

—Veo campos verdes —empieza la Sibila levantando la cabeza y aspirando un poco por la nariz—. Veo tres... no, cuatro niños. Dos pelirrojos, uno moreno y otro rubio. Solo uno de ellos está contigo. Veo un hombre... No... Dos. Veo una mujer... fallecida. Mi pesar —baja un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

Britania parpadea dos veces tensándose más con esto y mirando a Roma de reojo sin saber si él le ha dicho esto. Aun así, lo de la mujer fallecida... piensa en Galia en automático y se humedece los labios.

Roma mira a la sibila escuchándola atentamente (si será cotilla) apretándole la mano a Britania un poquito e Inglaterra la escucha pensando que los niños deben ser él y sus hermanos, abriendo la boca como un pez.

—¿Hay alguien en quien pueda confiar? —pregunta la británica de repente, con voz bastante segura, el ceño fruncido y la boca seca.

—Sí —responde la sibila tras unos instantes.

Britania se vuelve a humedecer los labios, mirando a Roma por solo un instante, deseando que no estuviera aquí. Se muerde el labio y parpadea inclinando la cabeza, porque no está convencida (ni lo ha estado nunca) de que sea así.

—¿Cómo puedo saber? —susurra.

—El miedo nubla a menudo las percepciones de los hombres, pero la prudencia conserva a los sabios en la senda de la vida.

Britania parpadea tratando de entender qué quiere decir eso. Inglaterra parpadea igual y mira a Francia a ver si él ha entendido algo.

Francia abre la boca impresionado (sin haber entendido un pimiento pero eso suena muy bien, así como complicado), y mira a su padre de reojo que le mira también cuando le nota y le sonríe para que esté tranquilo.

Britania se revuelve un poco más, pensando y frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedo NO confiar? —pregunta igual de rebuscada refiriéndose a no confiar en el romano en quien confía aunque a veces no quiera y se niegue por completo a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué ibas a no confiar? —pregunta Roma que no está seguro de qué está hablando.

—Tu corazón es bueno y tu carácter fuerte, pero el árbol que se mantiene rígido se rompe con la tormenta mientras la hierba se dobla y vive ante el temporal.

Britania levanta las cejas con eso y se sonroja.

—Oh... —susurra vacilando un poco y tragando saliva.

Roma la mira de reojo sin haber entendido del todo ese asunto, lo cual, hay que decirlo, le frustra un poco. Tan mono... gracias a dios. Britania sí que entiende un poco revolviéndose y mirando a Inglaterra para que sea él el que pregunte ahora.

—England.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas volviéndose a su madre y aun a esta edad, es mucho pelo en movimiento. Mira al oráculo asustado, aun sin ser capaz de hablar demasiado.

La mujer se gira hacia él lentamente, lo cual le acojona aún más

—Joven marinero —susurra la sibila.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos con el asunto del marinero, mirándola fijamente, agarrándose con fuerza de la túnica de Francia. (Lo siento, es que aún está un poco impresionado y le cuesta hablar en esas circunstancias)

—¿V-Voy a... Voy a tener... un b-barco? —pregunta tan suavemente que no sé ni si Francia le habrá oído. El francés mira al inglés de reojo y le trata de sonreír, temblando un poco también, acariciándole la espalda.

—Habrá un día en que el poder pueda medirse con barcos... ese día, serás muy poderoso.

—¿Como un rey? —pregunta ilusionado, un poquito más alto.

—El poder tiene dos filos. Los azares de la vida te permitirán conocer ambos filos de la navaja.

Los ojos verdes parpadean sin entender un pimiento de eso

—Ten cuidado, sé cuidadoso y medido y conseguirás grandes cosas —susurra la pitonisa. Él la mira y luego baja la cabeza pensando un segundo, se revuelve un poco y la vuelve a mirar.

Ella no deja de hacer como si le mirara aunque no le mire.

—My big brothers me van a querer un día? —pregunta suavemente haciéndose más bolita, sin mirarla. Vale, hasta Roma tiene ahora la necesidad de ir y abrazar al pobre pequeño. (Claro que las ganas de Roma de abrazar a alguien no significan nada, ha tenido ganas de abrazar hasta a Suiza)

—La rivalidad entre hermanos es difícil y peligrosa, pero veo paz y armonía en el futuro —susurra la pitonisa. El pequeño se relaja un poco con eso, sonriendo levemente y se vuelve a Francia para que pregunte él.

Francia le da un beso al pequeño inglesito en la frente, dándole un abrazo. Inglaterra se sonroja con esto y trata de empujarle un poco

—Yo quiero saber... —empieza Francia con seguridad y luego mira a su padre de reojo, vacilando un poco.

La sibila se vuelve a él con su expresión serena y Roma le guiña un ojo para que pregunte sin miedo

—Quiero saber si Angleterre y yo... —vacila, replanteándose la pregunta con temorcito—. Cómo hacer para que Angleterre siempre no me ignore.

—Whaaaat? —Inglaterra mira a Francia sonrojándose y empujándole un poco más.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Francia mirando a Inglaterra y levantando las cejas

—¿¡Por qué preguntas sobre mí?! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡No se vale!

—¡No estoy preguntando sobre ti! ¡Estoy preguntando sobre mí!

—Incluso de la más pequeña semilla puede brotar el más alto de los árboles cuando las condiciones son favorables y los cuidados continuos.

Francia parpadea mirando a su padre. Él le mira y le sonríe pensando que seguramente esta será una de las cosas que discutirán cuando vayan los dos a buscar a España.

—¿Eso significa que siempre vamos a querernos? —se aventura Francia.

—¡NO! —chilla Inglaterra sonrojado.

—Hay más formas de amar que personas en el mundo —responde la sibila.

Francia levanta las cejas con esto volviendo a mirar a su padre que se ríe un poco en plan facepalm y le asiente del estilo "sí, lo hablaremos, no te preocupes".

Inglaterra escucha a la sibila medio avergonzado, medio "no quiero saberlo" medio "CUENTA LO QUE SABES AHORA!"

—Yo le quiero mucho y voy a quererle siempre —abrazo al inglés, sonriendo.

—Noooo! —le empuja otra vez, muy nervioso, intentando meterse bajo la capa de su madre.

—La más suave brisa puede desgastar una montaña con el tiempo suficiente —responde el oráculo. Francia mira a su padre porque no tiene NI IDEA de nada de todo esto. Sonríe igual porque no suena mal.

—Gracias —zanja el tema Roma, porque considera que ya habrá suficientes cosas que explicarle a Francia e Inglaterra ya está lo bastante histérico. Ella hace un gesto suave de asentimiento.

Britania mira a la mujer con el ceño fruncido y cosa rara se levanta y levanta al inglés en brazos que la abraza aún muy nervioso.

—Los guerreros escuchan a su espada, los luchadores a su corazón —le recuerda la sibila a Roma en resumen a la pregunta que no le ha hecho y este vuelve a ponerse nervioso haciendo un gesto a Francia para que se le acerque y le de la mano.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? Tú no preguntaste...—Francia mira al romano dándole la mano y mirando a la sibila de reojo

—Es verdad, pero ella me conoce y siempre dice esas cosas, a veces sin que le preguntes —le explica saliendo del lugar.

—¿Y qué quieren decir? ¿Tú eres un guerrero o un luchador? —Francia el fastidioso como siempre.

—Yo creo que... un poco las dos cosas —le sonríe sinceramente.

—Papa... no entendí nada de lo que dijo ella, pero no parecía nada feo.

—A mí tampoco me lo pareció —le acaricia un poco la cabeza mientras les traen la cuadriga.

Francia estira las manos para que le cargue y lo hace.

—¿Estás cansado?

—No... ¿Vas a hacer abrazo especial con maman Britannia? —sonrisita maligna.

—Sí —le besa la frente y se ríe tontamente—. Pero tú tienes que quedarte en tu cama con Angliterra.

Se muerde el labio y sonríe.

—Ojalá se dejara hacer abrazo especial... quizás quiera contarme una historia, cuenta las más bonitas que hay —sonríe ilusionado.

—Me parece que el plan de la historia te dará mejores resultados, ya tendrás tiempo de darle todos los abrazos especiales que quieras cuando seáis un poquito más grandes.

—¿Si? —sonríe contento—, voy a darle todos los abrazos especiales del mundo, TODOS! —le abraza.

Roma se ríe abrazándole de vuelta con fuerza.

—Te amo, papa —susurra el francesito en latín

—Y yo a ti, mi vida... Mira, vamos a hacer un cosa primero —le susurra cuando traen la cuadriga—. Britania —la llama.

Britania, que creo que esta pensativa por completo con todo lo que ha dicho la sibila, le mira un poco distraída.

—Mi amor, ¿puedes sostener a mi hijo mientras llevo las riendas? —le pasa a Francia e Inglaterra se hace un poco más bolita tratando de huir.

Francia abraza a Britania con naturalidad, sonriendo un poquito y ella se paraliza levantando las cejas sin poder decir nada más que... "Va-vale"

Roma la toma de la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia si arriando a los caballos con la otra mano.

Francia levanta una manita y se la pone a Inglaterra encima, acurrucando se en el cuello de Britania y cerrando los ojos, abrazándole fuerte.

Inglaterra intenta separarse y que se la quite de encima.

Britania, que tiene a un niño de cada lado, no le queda más que recargarse en el romano y medio agarrarse como puede del carro, confiando en que él le detenga con fuerza.

Francia ignora al inglés, apretándole la túnica con el puñito.

Por supuesto, Roma lo hace, para eso le ha dado a Francia expresamente mientras cabalgan por las calles de la ciudad, menos concurridas y más silenciosas a esta hora de la noche.

Así que entre una cosa y otra, Roma no corre tanto esta vez, en un momento dado que nota a Francia quedarse dormidito, mientras Inglaterra pelea de nuevo, acerca a la británica contra si para darle al niño un beso en la cabeza.

Francia se acurruca más en la británica, sin soltar al inglés, eso sí, mientras ella se sonroja un poco con la cercanía de Roma y con los niños y... Otra que repentinamente siente exceso de contacto. Aun así, le frota un poco la espalda al inglés al notar que está demasiado tenso, atrayéndole hacia sí y empezando a tararear una canción antigua bretón que suele usar con él cuando está asustado.

A Inglaterra le cambia la respiración, calmándose poco a poco, empezando a cerrar los ojos y Roma sonríe al oírla cantar.

Ella sigue, tarareando no con mala voz, tranquilizándose ella misma con la canción y recargándose máaaaas aún en Roma. Cuando este se aprende el ritmo, la tararea con ella suavemente, porque cantar le gusta mucho, atrayéndola hacia si conduciendo con solo una mano.

Ella levanta las cejas cuando le oye, sin dejar de cantar, echando un poquito la cabeza atrás y sonriendo levemente. Le acerca los labios al cuello y le roza por un instante, sin que sea un beso realmente, pero para ser Britania...

Roma levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquito apretándola contra sí y acariciándole con la mano que tiene en la cadera sin dejar de cantar.

Ella se tensa con esto un poco, pero el momento y las circunstancias hacen que siga la canción, variando un poco la letra y el ritmo para que él pueda imitarla y no le cuesta mucho seguirla, riendo un poco de buen humor hasta que por fin detiene la cuadriga al entrar a su casa.

Britania se separa del romano, mirando a Francia de reojo, que la tiene bien abrazada. Aprieta los ojos un seguro y se baja del carro, ayudada por Roma.

Inglaterra está bastante dormido, junto con Francia, claro. Roma pasa la cuadriga a los esclavos y toma a Britania de los hombros.

—Vamos, les arroparemos —le susurra para no despertarles, acariciándoles un poco el pelo a los dos.

Britania asiente con los brazos un poco dormidos, pensando por un instante que esta escena es ridículamente... Familiar. Se incomoda un poquito dejando que el romano le guíe (Pues anda que los dos cantando una nana).

Roma la guía hasta el cuarto de Francia, abre la cama y saca la ropa de dormir del francés y luego otra para Inglaterra.

Cuando llegan al cuarto Britania arruga un poco la nariz pensando que ella dejaría a Inglaterra vestido. Se agacha sobre la cama para dejarles ahí.

Inglaterra se revuelve un poco y no tarda en girar y ñac, abraza a Francia, susurrando algo sobre la sibila.

El romano sonríe al verles, así que deja la ropa de noche y se acerca a ellos, quitándoles las sandalias y los cinturones que les ciñen las túnicas en la cintura, les tapa un poco y les da un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Francia abraza al inglés en una posición increíblemente parecida a la que ocupan actualmente, sonriendo un poco, completamente relajado. Entreabre los ojos con el zarandeo, eso sí y se despide de su padre y de la británica en un susurro.

Roma mira a Britania por si quiere darle un beso al inglés ella mira al pequeño y murmura un encantamiento protector para él, que es su manera amigable de despedirse en la noche, antes de acariciarle un poco el pie.

Inglaterra balbucea algo indefinido, dormidito y el romano se acerca a la británica sonriendo que tiene esa sensación terrible en el estómago que no se puede evitar tener en las noches al ser el invitado de Roma que dice... SEEÉ LO QUE VAAA A PASAAAR.

—Tenemos unos niños preciosos —se ríe tontamente.

—Son... pequeños, yes —susurra sonrojándose porque ella estaba pensando... ehm... en lo otro y este está pensando en los niños. Mira a Inglaterra y sonríe.

—Son pequeños y muy monos, ¿has visto como se abrazan? —se sigue riendo como tonto.

Britania levanta las cejas un poco, sorprendida en alguna medida con Inglaterra que no suele ser el mayor portento de cariñosidad que hay. Sonríe un poco inclinando la cabeza.

—Más le vale a tu hijo ser mejor que tú —protesta.

—Mi hijo es cien veces mejor que yo y mil veces más listo —la besa en la mejilla tomándola de los hombros y se la lleva del cuarto.

—¿Cien veces mejor que tú y mil veces más listo? —le mira de reojo sonriendo y haciendo los ojos en blanco—. Entonces es tonto y poco hábil.

—Non, ese soy yo —se ríe.

—¡Vaya, por primera vez hablando con sensatez! —levanta las cejas.

—Será tu influencia —le guiña un ojo y ella se sonroja un poquito.

—¡Otro comentario sensato! Estás en una racha.

—Aprovecharemos entonces, eres preciosa y tus ojos me hipnotizan —sonríe mirándola fijamente con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

La británica se sonroja más abriendo los ojos más de lo normal y parpadeando.

—Eso no es sensato —chillonea un poco. Roma se ríe.

—Que poquito ha durado entonces, será por eso que nunca hago nada a derechas según tú —la guía por la casa hasta su cuarto.

—¡Tu solo dices tonterías! —sigue caminando, mirándole a él un 98% del tiempo y a por donde van el otro 2%.

—Tonterías, tonterías, tonterías —se ríe y le acerca la nariz a su cara, acariciándola un poco.

—¿Ves? —se echa un poquito para atrás, tensita, notando a los esclavos en la puerta del cuarto y... notando el cuarto en términos generales, como un lugar grande con muchas cosas... pero Roma capta su atención casi por completo en estos momentos. Le empuja un poco.

Le da un besito en la mandíbula, jugando antes de que le empuje y se ríe de nuevo dejándola entrar, saludando a los esclavos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Britania frunce el ceño mirando a su alrededor.

—Veamos, ¿de qué te vas a quejar primero? —se le acerca por la espalda y la abraza de los hombros.

—Todo esto es una cosa... horrible. Tienes una habitación enorme y... la sombra y la luz —Britania con líos para ser capaz de quejarse de algo. Él le besa tras la oreja suavemente.

—La luz es mejor al mediodía, cuando hay luz —se ríe un poquito. Escalofrío de la chica.

—Pues es horrible... ¿y qué son todas estas cosas que tienes aquí?

—Regalitos —sonríe mientras sigue besándola en el cuello—. A ver cuando me das uno tuyo.

—¿Regalitos? —le mira de reojo, pero él no contesta, en vez de ello sigue con lo que hace con la boca—. Mmmm... Rome —entrecierra los ojos y se muerde el labio empezando a perderse un poco y tratando de no hacerlo—. ¿Regalitos de quién?

—De gente... que cree que hago bien las cosas y los merezco.

—Pues... ¡Claro que no los mereces! ¡Eres un idiota! —mira otra vez alrededor.

—Me encanta cuando me dices cosas bonitas —le da un lametazo.

La pelirroja aprieta los ojos dejando de pensar un segundo antes de volver a acordarse de lo que estaba pensando.

—Regalo... ¿regalos de quién?

—Ya te lo he dichooo —canturrea y sorbe con los labios.

—¿Ya me lo has dicho? ¿Qué me has dicho? —inclina la cabeza

—De quiénes son...

Britania inclina aún más la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

—¿De quiénes son qué? —ok, alguien no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo

—De quienes son... —sonríe malignamente—. Las pecas más sexys.

—¿Mi-Mia... Ehh? —susurra mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose.

—Esta de aquí me gusta especialmente —susurra y le da un beso en una. Ella se sonroja más.

—No digas... cosas —susurra.

—Y esta también —le besa en otra—. Y esta... —otra más—. Tienes un montón... vamos a contarlas.

—¡Nooo! ¡No! Rome, no seas pesado —sonrojadita le empuja de la manera menos efectiva posible.

—Oh, sí, me da igual cuanto protestes —se da la vuelta y se le pone de enfrente.

—Es lo que veo... —aprieta los ojos y le pone las dos manos en el abdomen, a una distancia prudencial.

Él sonríe y empieza a desanudarle la capa, pero ella se la detiene del cuello soltándole el abdomen

—¿O es que tienes algunas en algún lugar... especial? —susurra en tono sugerente, yendo a por el vestido.

—¿Algunas? —como se nota, no tiene ni idea de qué habla.

—Pecas... como todas las que tienes aquí —le besa bajo el ojo.

—¡No tengo pecas! —se lleva las dos manos a la cara

—También tienes aquí —le besa el dorso de las manos y la abraza de la cintura.

—Nooo! ¡No tengo! —chilla cubriéndose, sonrojada.

—Claro que sí, las estoy viendo y planeo besártelas todas —le abre el vestido del cuello y le besa alguna en las clavículas.

—Nooo! No! Yo voy a dormirme ya a mi cuarto —protesta empujándole un poco la cabeza.

Roma se separa un poco y suspira, sonriendo levemente. Ella le mira a los ojos con las dos manos en su pelo. Se sonroja.

Él le sonríe.

—Estás en tu cuarto.

—Este es tú cuarto y en ningún momento acepté compartir cuarto contigo —susurra.

—En el momento en el que te presentaste para aceptar mi hospitalidad, aceptaste lo que yo disponga —sonríe.

—¡Perdona! Si dispones que duerma con los burros...

—Entonces te lo cambio. Duermes conmigo y te enseño a hacer algo —propone.

—¿A hacer qué? —pregunta sin poder evitarlo con cierta curiosidad.

—A dominar —sonríe.

—¿A dominar? —levanta las cejas porque mal mal no suena.

—Sí, a dominar y someter a un hombre... —susurra mirándola intensamente.

Más levantamiento de cejas sonrojándose un poco pero DEFINITIVAMENTE ha llamado su atención.

—No creerás que las mujeres no pueden hacerlo, ¿verdad? —sonríe de lado y se le acerca un poco—. En realidad es incluso más fácil para vosotras.

—No lo es, los hombres son más fuertes —susurra y se sonroja porque eso en concreto no sabe hacerlo en lo absoluto y como no sabe hacerlo (y además le da vergüenza), termina por conseguir lo que sí sabe hacer, que es que termine alguien medio violado (nadie sabe si ella o el interfecto) y luego echarles de la cama.

—La mujeres sois más retorcidas y más listas, tú eres especialmente lista, además —le acaricia un poco la mejilla—. Y no hay forma en que un hombre pueda esconder si lo haces bien o no.

La chica se humedece los labios y se le recarga encima, en el pecho, escondiéndose de su mirada pero escuchándole atentamente, porque aunque le da un montón de vergüenza, lo que dice le interesa. (Sonríe un poco con eso de que es especialmente lista)

—Yo puedo dominar a quien sea —asegura.

—Y por si fuera poco, los hombres suelen necesitar mucho menos estímulo que las mujeres, así que no hace falta esforzarse tanto... —le acaricia el pelo—. Con las formas adecuadas, podrías hasta dominarme a mí —susurra.

—¿Hasta dominarte a ti? Yo te domino a ti —asegura tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que es así, claro que es así, siempre ha sido así... !

—Aún más —se ríe un poco con esa respuesta. La británica le da un golpecito pero no demasiado fuerte, mirándole un poco de reojo y sonrojándose.

—No estoy segura de que puedas decirme algo que no sepa... —murmura.

—Veamos... lo primero es que te convenzas de lo que vas a hacer, que quieres, que tienes ganas y que está bien. En este caso queda claro que es solamente para aprender —sonríe.

—Claro, porque yo no quiero nada contigo —asegura ella más contenta de que lo tenga tan claro.

—Entonces, como va a ser como tú quieras, tú eres quien manda. Necesitas que yo reaccione primero, porque además eso me deja en un lugar más vulnerable, humillante y ridículo, mientras tú tienes el control —explica y la toma de la mano, llevándosela a sus regiones vitales—. Lo cual es absurdamente fácil —la hace mover los dedos de manera adecuada, dejándose llevar.

Ella se sonroja, tensando la mano y haciendo movimientos un poco erráticos, nerviosa. Traga saliva apretando los ojos sin quererle mirar, pero a la vez curiosa porque no es de todos los días que alguien la deje hacer esto. Vacila queriendo como siempre que venga a fundirle el cerebro, pero se da un poco de valor, pensando en las cosas que podría querer. Inclina la cabeza.

—¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera? —pregunta suavemente

—Prá... prácticamente —responde un poco más nervioso, tragando saliva y con la cabeza no tan en su sitio. La pelirroja se lo piensa un instante y vacila antes de apretar los ojos.

—Qui-Quítate todo.

—Te... será más fácil hacerlo que pedírmelo —responde igualmente empezando a desanudarse el cinturón.

—No hables... —ordena empujándole de los hombros hasta acostarle en la cama. Él sonríe dejándose caer y quitándose la túnica por la cabeza, mirándola como para comérsela

—No! no! ¡Cierra los ojos! —protesta.

Roma traga saliva y lo hace. Britania le mira de arriba a abajo, temblando un poco y le sale un chorrito de sangre de la nariz.

—No te muevas, ni te toques, ni hagas nada...

Él vacila un poco, nervioso, intentando no moverse y abre un poco un ojo espiándola.

—¡No me espíes! —susurra y es que en realidad lo único que ha hecho es cruzarse de brazos y mirarle completo con excesiva atención, humedeciéndose los labios.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se quita las calzas lanzándolas por ahí.

—¡Deja de moverte! —protesta buscando un trapo por ahí buscando taparle los ojos.

—No es tan fácil —responde tumbándose y esperando, riendo un poquito.

—Pues eso no me importa, yo soy la que manda, ¿no?

—Sí... sí —sonríe echando la cabeza un poco atrás y se pasa las manos por el pelo, poniéndoselas tras la nuca por que no se puede estar quieto.

Britania con su normal delicadeza (es decir, con ninguna), le amarra un trapo en los ojos con bastante fuerza quitándole las manos de detrás de la nuca de un manazo cada una hincada detrás de su cabeza.

—Oh... pensé que te gustaría ver la cara que pongo por ti —la deja igual, levantando un poco la cabeza para que pueda atárselo

—¡No me gusta eso!

—Es verdad, lo siento —se ríe y se pone las manos sobre el pecho, pasándoselas por el pelo.

—¡Tampoco te toques!

—Es difícil si no lo haces tú... —quita las manos, poniéndolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—No es nada difícil, solo acuéstate ahí —le mira otra vez con los brazos cruzados, viéndole el asuntillo más o menos feliz, quiero asumir

Roma arquea un poco la espalda y respira profundamente. Britania se muerde el labio, sonrojándose sola con lo que quería hacer, vacilando un poco y parándose encima de la cama para tener una mejor visibilidad. Se tapa la cara dando unas vueltecitas y tomando valor antes de volverle a mirar, porque además se ve BIEN ahí acostado medio feliz, respirando.

—Mírate cómo estás... —suelta en tono de burlilla, más avergonzada ella que Roma, seguro.

—No puedo, me tapaste los ojos —saca la lengua y se relame los labios, sonriendo. La pelirroja le da una patadita en el costado porque no era esa la respuesta esperada

—Eh, eh! —protesta un poco levantando las manos hacia el lugar de donde ha venido la patadita. Britania la bestia se detiene, vacilando un poco y volviendo a sentarse a su lado, mirándole y sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Hay un problema con aprender esto.

—¿Cuál? —la busca con la mano.

—No te muevas —manazo.

Roma suspira y sonríe, apartando la mano.

—Si yo te domino y hago que hagas cosas... luego vas a saber que... bueno, vas a acusarme de que yo quería y yo no quiero —aclara rápidamente.

—Pues creía que habíamos quedado en que solo era por el aprendizaje...

—Claro que solo es por eso, hablo de... luego, con otras... —se sonroja—, olvídalo. Sea como sea voy a demostrar que tú si quieres.

—Yo sí quiero —le manda un beso.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —protesta poniéndole una mano en el abdomen y lentamente empezando a bajar hasta la zona de peligro. No creo tener que explicar el nivel de sonrojo.

El romano vuelve a arquear la espalda dejándola hacer, reaccionando más solamente con ello. Ella se muerde el labio y vacila.

—Si te mueves una vez más vas a arrepentirte —susurra apretando los ojos y poniéndole una mano en la zona en cuestión—. Y cuando hablo de moverte, hablo de quitar las manos de encima de la cama.

—Tocarte me... uaah... —le tiemblan las piernas sin acabar la frase, porque es bastante muy sensible y más cuando no se detiene a sí mismo. Se agarra de las sábanas

Ella hace un par de movimientos TORPES con la mano, haciéndose bolita porque le da muuuuucha vergüenza y es algo que NUNCA ha hecho.

—L-Lo haces mmmm... —dobla un poco las rodillas, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, porque aun torpe, al romano no hace falta casi ni tocarle para hacerle reaccionar—. Muy bien.

—S-Shut up! —protesta vacilando un poco mirándole el asunto con bastante curiosidad, arrugando un poco la nariz antes de mirarle a la cara.

Roma está sonrojado, mordiéndose un poco el labio con el corazón acelerado. Britania hace unos cuantos movimientos más, con lo que parece ser que le gusta, sintiéndose infinitamente pervertida y avergonzada, pero no por eso sin seguirse moviendo poniéndole un dedo en la punta y midiendo las aguas para no exagerar.

El romano abre la boca como un pez como si le faltara aire, con la respiración temblorosa, arqueando la espalda y moviendo las piernas. En un esfuerzo para no meter sus manos en el asunto, apretando los ojos bajo la venda.

Britania creo que va a desangrarse porque nunca había notado lo fantástico que puede ser esto, porque nunca había hecho esto... puede que Escandinavia y Germania sufran la tortura en el futuro... o al menos lo intente.

Roma, siguiendo los movimientos con las caderas para generar más o menos fricción más o menos deprisa, aprieta los dientes aspirando entre ellos y da algunos golpes con un pie en el colchón, con el corazón desbocado.

—P-para... p-p-para... —pide muy suavemente temblando.

Britania, que lo que quería era parar justamente en ese momento que ella misma ha vivido a manos del romano, que es cuando ella piensa "si paras, te asesino", levanta las cejas y hace un par de movimientos más antes de pararse quitando la mano.

Roma suelta un par de insultos de esos profundos cagándose en los muertos de más gente de la que debería y las madres de un centenar no invitados y se lleva las manos a los ojos por encima de las vendas, pero consigue aguantarse.

—D-Deja... deja que… respire... o acabara la fiesta antes... de tiempo —susurra como si hubiera corrido una maratón o dos. Ella le mira y sonríe con todas las majaderías que le escucha decir.

—¿El gran imperio romano no puede aguantarse? —pregunta con sorna.

—No mucho... más, mi amor —sonríe y se humedece los labios que tiene resecos de la respiración—. Ahora... tú. Siéntate... sobre mis caderas y muévete como gustes.

Britania levanta las cejas y se sonroja de muerte pensando en la idea.

—W-What?!

—No pienses... tú eres quién domina, hazlo como tú quieras, yo te sigo en vez de obligarte.

—¡No hables! —chilla nerviosa, aunque agradece las instrucciones, vacilando un poco antes de quitarse los interiores de debajo del vestido—. Esto... esto es solo por aprender, ¿eh? No te olvides de eso —murmura mientras tanto, pensando que esa teoría no se sostiene.

—Lo sé, lo sé... créeme que mi situación es bastante más patética y sin embargo casi siento morir del placer... —responde recuperando el aliento, esta vacilación va a ayudar a que aguante un poco más.

—No es más patética porque mi situación no es patética, el patético eres tú... —presiona subiéndose un poco la falda e hincándose encima del romano, sin poder creer que vaya a hacer esto. ESTO... es mucho más complejo cuando no hay besos y caricias y esas cosas para fundirle el cerebro, pero sabe perfecto que si le besa, se va a perder en él y no va a... concretar el experimento.

Roma se acomoda bajo ella apretando los dientes porque aun así está casi apunto y acaba con las manos en sus muslos de manera automática.

Ehm... Britania le pone una mano en la boca y aprieta los ojos, dándole un manazo suave en la mano que puso en su muslo, empezando a moverse, intentando no hacer ninguno sonido ELLA.

Roma saca la lengua y la lame siguiendo sus movimientos suavemente, quita las manos de sus muslos para ir a por sus pechos, NECESITANDO tocarla.

Francia entiende, Francia entiende... eso de la NECESIDAD IMPERIOSA de tocar. FRANCIALAMADREQUETEPARIOVUELVETEALAPUTACAMA

Britania le quita las manos de sus pechos una vez, pero al segundo movimiento se le olvida echando la cabeza hacia atrás, porque esta posición la gracia que tiene es que ella puede moverse como QUIERE y como mejor LE parece, al ritmo que QUIERE, sin que le importe un pimiento lo que opine el otro.

(Escandinavia, Germania... vean su futuro reflejado en este momento. A Escandinavia en cambio de la perspectiva de sequía le parece PEEFECTO. De hecho porque no se va a enterar, si no, Roma está invitado a toda la cerveza que pueda beber)

(Britania dice que ni se emocione tanto, que... no está segura en este momento de pensar en otras... regiones)

Tras lo que son unos cuantos muy pocos minutos, que aun así requieren toda la habilidad del romano, acaba por terminar con un buen BUEN insulto.

Britania que creo que ya está pegando gritillos ahogados desde hace unos cuantos segundos, se mueve un poco más antes de echar la cabeza atrás y llevarse las manos a la cara

Roma tiembla, esperando a ver si acaba o no por unos segundos más antes de decidir qué hacer... igual no tiene mucha sangre en el cerebro, no le pidáis demasiado.

Finalmente, después de moverse unos instantes más Britania termina de manera evidente un par de veces (odio a Roma, lo odio, por qué coño... asdfajsdfñl! lo odio), echándose encima del romano y dándole un BUEN beso en los labios

Que es lo que habría hecho él si no, así que se lo devuelve abrazándola con brazos y piernas, como si ni hubiera mañana con aun toda esa necesidad de tocarla.

Y Britania sonríe, notando esa necesidad que de una u otra manera no deja de gustarle bastante, tratando de besarle lo mejor que puede para concluir el derretimiento de cerebro (ella termina con el cerebro derretido, no sé él...)

El problema o ventaja de él es que su cerebro está... bueno, ahí abajo. Y efectivamente hemos podido ver todos como no solo se lo derretía. En fin, el caso es, ¿cerebro? ¿Qué cerebro?

Poco a poco los besos van a dejar de ser tan sexuales y necesitados para volverse más suaves y dulces.

Y ella, como siempre, terminara dándole besos también más dulces, con los ojitos entrecerrados, haciéndole cariñitos en la cara y diciéndole que lo... Aprecia.

* * *

Y aun con todo, el que diga que los británicos no son adorables... miente.


	5. Chapter 5

Francia entreabre los ojos y se acurruca contra lo que por un instante cree que es España... Antes de recordar quién es exactamente tres segundos después. Inglaterra duerme hecho bolita, medio abrazado a él, susurrando algo inentendible porque tiene el pulgar en la boca.

Francia tiene que taparse la boca para no gritar "awww" en voz alta se muerde el labio y le acaricia un poquito metiéndole la mano en el pelo.

El inglesito sigue la caricia sacándose el pulgar de la boca al mover la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. El francesito sonríe más y le vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo con suavidad, mirándole desde YA con ojitos de corazón.

—Eres tan lindooo —susurra con cuidado de no despertarlo.

El británico paladea un poco humedeciéndose los labios y suspira.

—Angleterre... ¿Me quieres? —pregunta con suavidad y como respuesta recibe un susurro en un balbuceo raro e intentendible tipo "miniamuniaminia"—. Hablas dormidoooo... Eso es muy lindo. Yo te quiero mucho —le pasa un dedo por la mejilla.

—Mmmm —protesta un poco pasándose la mano por los ojos y la nariz, escondiéndose bajo ella porque hay mucha luz.

Francia aprovecha el movimiento y le abraza pensando que han dormido juntos, abrazados y que le dijo que si le quería, pero ese es demasiado movimiento para alguien acostumbrado a dormir solo, así que entreabre los ojos.

El galo se paraliza cerrando los ojos: Operación hacerse el dormido... Activada. Inglaterra se queda paralizado y se sonroja al notar que es Francia y le está abrazando.

—Waaaah! —empujón al canto.

—Ahhhh! —grito de nena—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Me estabas... estás... no me... —se echa para atrás, incorporándose.

—Quooooi?! ¡Yo no hice nada!

Los ojos verdes se entrecierran y le miran no muy convencido. Francia hace una sonrisita naaaada sincera.

—No pasa nada... Sólo dormimos juntos.

—No me gusta —se revuelve.

—Poooor?

—Porque... eres tonto. No me abraces —se gira, buscando, gatea por la cama hasta el otro lado, toma un muñeco de trapo de un conejo y lo abraza hundiendo la cara en él, dándole la espalda a Francia.

—¿Por qué? —gatea hasta él y se sienta a su lado.

—Porque no me dejas dormir —le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos.

—¡Pero estabas durmiendo!

—¡Pero ahora no me dejas! —suelta el conejo y se vuelve a él.

—Sí te dejo... Soy mejor que el lapin para abrazar —abre los brazos.

El británico se sonroja y se vuelve a abrazar al conejito apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—Mira... Quédate así y yo... Te enseño como no pasa nada, ¿vale?

Inglaterra hunde más la cara en el muñeco. Francia se acuesta a su lado con suavidad y le abraza un poquito contra sí.

Saca la cara, levanta las grandes cejas y se paraliza aguantando la respiración al sentirlo.

—Non... Vuelve a acostarteeee...

—Sueltameeee —se revuelve.

—¿Por queeee? —levanta un poquito la mano

—¡Porque no me dejas dormir! —se da la vuelta, pone el conejo entre los dos y le da algunas patadas hasta llegar al boooorde de la cama. El francés chilla como nena y se aparta un poco.

—¡Deja de patearmeeeeee!

—¡Pues dejameeeeee! —chilla igual.

—Argh! ¡Eres un tonto! —protesta repentinamente, frunciendo el ceño y dándole la espalda

Levanta las cejas y deja de patearle al notar que se ha apartado.

—¡Yo SÓLO te estaba abrazando! —protesta.

—Pues igual eres un tonto —le da la espalda también, se abraza al conejito y tira de todas las sábanas, destapándole.

—¡Oyeeeeee! —toma las cobijas y tira de ellas.

—¡No me destapes! —tira de ellas también.

—¡Tú empezaste! ¡No me destapes tú!

—¡Tú te estás quedando con todas y yo solo quiero la mitad! —se pone de rodillas de un salto, tirando de ellas con fuerza.

Francia las suelta de golpe y el inglés rueda de espaldas y se cae de cabeza al suelo.

—Aaaah! Angleterreeeee!

Él sacude la cabeza, parpadeando.

—¿Estas bien? —se asoma por el borde de la cama. El británico frunce el ceño y se soba la cabeza donde se ha golpeado, mirándole—. ¡Caíste de cabeza!

—Pues tú me tiraste, rana fea y traicionera —se levanta enfadado.

—¡No te tiréee! ¡Te caíste sólo por robarme las cobijas!

—¡Las soltaste expresamente para que me cayera! —le acusa señalándole con el dedo y volviendo a subirse a la cama.

—¡No! Las solté porque... —vacila, porque en realidad las soltó porque sabía que iba a perder, y sabía que si las soltaba así... Saldría volando y era la única manera de ganarle... Es decir, si, las soltó a propósito—, las solté porque tenía que soltarlas, eres el invitado y las querías.

—¡Eres un tonto! No quería caerme y antes ya me las habías quitado —le salta encima empujándole para que caiga de espaldas sobre la cama.

Francia levanta las cejas y... Pues no es como que tenga mucha más opción que... Ehm... "Dejar que le empujé" Inglaterra le mira fijamente sobre él con el ceño fruncido y sonríe un poco, vencedor.

—¿Entonces vas a abrazarme tú para dormir?

—No —frunce el ceño, deja de sonreír y le da un coco en la frente con su propia cabeza diría él que no muy fuerte, pero es un BESTIA y creo que eso se lo hacen a él Escocia, Irlanda y Gales.

—Aaaaaaauuuuuuu! —chilliiiiiido de dolor.

El británico se ríe un poco cabrocente y se sienta sobre sus piernas, soltándole las manos.

—Me pegasteeeeee! Fuerteeee! —llora Francia. Sí, lágrimas y todo, con las dos manos en la cara. Con los gritos y las lágrimas, Merida se mete al cuarto a ver qué ocurre.

—¡No llores! —chilla Inglaterra al ver entrar a la esclava, asustado.

—Pues no me pegueeeees —lloriquea.

—¡No te he pegado! —miente mientras la esclava se acerca a ellos dos.

—¿Va todo bien, domine Franciae?

Francia mira a Inglaterra entre los dedos.

—¿Vas a pegarme otra vez? —susurra.

—Tú me tiraste primero —susurra cruzándose de brazos y quitándose de encima suyo.

—Todo bien, Mérida. A-Angleterre sólo es un bestia —responde.

Merida se acerca a él e Inglaterra le mira de reojo, levantando las cejas porque no le ha acusado. Francia se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano y mira al inglés de reojo.

—¿Seguro que está bien, domine? —ella le acaricia un poco el cabello y le limpia las lágrimas dulcemente.

—Sí... Es... Que... —absorbe los mocos—, nos caímos y me pegue aquí —se señala la frente, muy valiente él.

—Oh —le peina un poco y le hace unos cariños—. Esto se cura rápido con un beso —se lo da—. Porque no les visto y bajan a desayunar un poco, ¿quieren? —propone maternal. El galo le sonríe un poco y asiente.

—¿Con qué les apetece vestirse hoy? —pregunta yendo al armario.

—Ponle algo mío a Angleterre. Algo de gala.

—¿Qué es de gala? No me gusta —protesta el inglés sin saber aún.

—No hables.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué le parece si le buscamos al invitado algunas de las que le han quedado pequeñas al domine y no nos deja tirar? —propone.

—Oui —sonríe—, saca la más fina que encuentres para hoy. ¡Quiero que se vea lindo! —es el precio de que no te acuse.

—¡No quiero! ¡Quiero una verde! —protesta Inglaterra corriendo al armario.

—¿Verde? No se sí haya verde.

—Tenemos la que es verde lima, que siempre se ponía en primavera, con bordados de laureles ¿qué le parece? —le pregunta Merida a Francia, él sonríe.

—Esa puede gustarle a Angleterre aunque tiene más de cinco puestas... Y está un poco viejo. ¿No hay uno mejor?

—What? What? —Inglaterra les mira a uno y otro—. ¡Si es de niña no la quiero! —salta, porque no le hacen caso.

—No es de niña... —ojos en blanco.

—Ninguna de las túnicas del domine son de niña, pequeño domine —asegura ella para Inglaterra que es quien pone los ojos en blanco refunfuñando que él no es pequeño—. Que ya le hayan quedado pequeñas y sean verdes me temo que no, domine, no es muy adepto a ese color en realidad.

—Lo sé... Si no podrías ponerle ese azul agua de los bordados con flores... —propone.

—NO! ¡Flores NO! —salta de nuevo.

—Pooooor?

—¡Porque son de niña! —chilla mientras Merida saca la túnica verde.

—No son de niña... Obviamente –responde Francia tranquilo.

—¿Cuál quiere usted? —pregunta la chica dándole la que ha sacado al inglés.

—La azul marino. Con pájaros bordados

La esclava asiente yendo a por ella y el inglés se lleva la que le han dado y se la empieza a poner del revés en un rincón del cuarto, escondido.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunta Francia quitándose el pijama.

—Vestirme —se agacha y le espía un poco para asegurarse que no puede verle.

—¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Te estás robando algo?

Mérida saca la túnica y se acerca a Francia poniéndosela sin hacer ningún comentario sobre si está seguro porque esa túnica es muy cara y para eventos especiales porque ya conoce a Francia y sabe que preguntarle eso no sirve de nada.

—¡No! No quiero que me mires.

—¿Por qué non? Me gusta verte —sonríe malignillo.

El británico se sonroja y se agacha más hasta que solo se le ven los ojos por encima de la cama.

—¿Verdad que es monísimo, Mérida?

—Sí que lo es —asiente a cualquier cosa que diga.

—¡No lo soy! —chilla él sacando la cabeza y vuelve a esconderla.

—¡Sí lo eres! ¡Monísimo! —sonríe.

—¡No! —sale ya vestido con la túnica del revés y Francia se ríe "jijiji".

—Lo traes... Al revés —se le acerca.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y da un pasito atrás.

—No te enfadeeeees... Es que de verdad lo traes al revés.

—¡No está al revés!

—Lo está... Todos se van a reír de ti si sales así.

—¡Es porque esta es una ropa tonta!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es! —mete los brazos dentro revolviéndose para darle la vuelta.

Francia le miiiiira mientras él se hace bolita dentro de la túnica, dando vueltas.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No —mete la cabeza e intenta sacarla por una manga

—No es por ahiiiii —risas.

—What? —hace más fuerza.

El francés le pone las manos en la cabeza y se ríe un poquito

—Ah! ¿Qué haceees?

—Te ayudo. Ven, saca la cabeza por aquí. La nariz viendo hacia mí

Le sigue un poco y consigue sacar la cabeza por fin como si saliera del agua.

—Allô.

—Podía yo solo —asegura, pero sonríe un poquito. Francia le da un beso en la nariz y se separa.

—¡Desayunooooo!

—¡Ah! —se sonroja, se lleva las manos a la nariz y cuando ve que sale corriendo, se olvida y corre tras él.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—En casa my mum siempre hace pan con miel y almendras y a veces hay queso y mermelada.

—Aquí hay más cosas... Y frutos exóticos. Nunca comemos lo mismo

—A mí me gusta el pan con miel...

—¿Qué tipo de pan?

—El pan... de pan —le mira.

—Hay panes de diferentes granos —explica.

—A mí me gusta uno que es todo blanquito que lo hacen en el mercado ambulante y que no tiene casi arena.

—¿Arena? ¡Aquí no tiene arena ninguno! Ahora nos traerán todos y puedes elegir —se ríe tomándole la mano.

—Cuando yo sea grande y sea el rey del mar me llevaré al panadero para que me haga pan blanquito todos los días —mece la mano que le ha dado a Francia y salta un poco, jugando.

—Y yo le ayudaré al panadero a hacer un pan distinto cada día —le aprieta la mano y salta con él.

—No se puede hacer un pan distinto cada día.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Noooo —se ríe y al notar que salta también empieza a saltar intentando pisarle, jugando.

—Ahhh! —suelta un gritito riendo, tratando de evitar que le pise e intentando con cuidado pisarle él.

Inglaterra le toma la otra mano y empieza a bailar dando saltos con un pie y con el otro para que no le pise intentando pisarle mientras se ríe.

Más risas, dando la vuelta. Heidi tendría envidia. Al final, el británico hace un movimiento raro, pone mal el pie y se cae de culo. Y Francia se le cae encima... No es que no sea torpe él.

Inglaterra le abraza y se ríe cuando se le cae porque esto le hace mucha gracia. Y más le debe hacer el grito de nena de Francia que se le abraza de regreso porque es que a este no le das amor llamándote Inglaterra y te ignora.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se le pasa la risa, se incorpora un poco saliendo de debajo suyo con dificultad. Para entonces, los esclavos ya han sacado las cosas de desayunar de los niños al triclinium, que es donde están... y es lo que hace a Inglaterra estirar la mano en plan zombie.

—Prueba ese de allá —le señala un pan sonriendo e incorporando se para sentarse y pedir leche.

Él se acerca tomando un pedazo y mirando alrededor por si alguien le riñe o le grita que está robándoselo. La fuerza de la costumbre.

—Vamos... Tómalo. Aquí hay mieles... Están divididas por flor.

—¿Cómo van a estar divididas por flor? —le mira llevándoselo a la boca un poco tímidamente.

—Pues así están. De acuerdo a la flor es el sabor.

—¿Pero cómo... —traga un pedazo—. Saben a qué flores van las abejas? Ellas son libres y vuelan donde quieren.

Francia parpadea porque no sabe cómo hacen eso, no lo había pensado nunca.

—Non. Son abejas... Esclavas que se les ordena a donde ir.

—No puedes ordenarle a las abejas, ¡hacen lo que quieren! —se ríe mientras mete los dedos al bote de miel más cercano, porque le da igual.

—Pues si puedes ordenar a la gente, ellos seguro pueden ordenar a las abejas.

—Pero las abejas no son como las personas, son así pequeñiquititas —hace el gesto con los dedos todo pegajosos—. Y pueden volar donde quieren.

El francés se encoge de hombros

—Papa debe saber cómo... Lo único que sé es que la miel de cada pote sabe diferente.

—Esta sabe... —se detiene antes de decir bien y se sonroja, ya con toda la cara embarrada—. Mal. No me gusta —hace gestos de asco. Francia se ríe un poquito

—¡Estas lleno de miel!

Se limpia la mano con el bote y está a punto de limpiarse con tu túnica, Francia.

—Ihhhhhhh!' Non non! Meridaaaaa

Ella se acerca corriendo solicita e Inglaterra se sobresalta otra vez.

—Las manos, Mérida... Límpiaselas —indica Francia muy agobiado

Inglaterra la mira aun no muy convencido mientras ella le pasa un trapo húmedo que otro esclavo llevaba, por la cara y las manos. Francia sonríe satisfecho con esto.

—Es importante no manchar la ropa.

Mientras el inglesito protesta y trata de escaparse haciéndole la vida bastante difícil a la chica, Francia se ríe.

—¿Que nadie te limpia en casa?

—¡No! ¡Me limpio yo solo! —protesta corriendo entre las piernas de Mérida hasta que esta le alcanza y le levanta al vuelo. Francia se ríe más.

—Deja mejor que ella lo haga!

—Aaaah! Mala! —chilla patealeando y luego grita algunos hechizos de su madre—. ¡Suéltame! My mum va a hechizarte! Quiero a my muuum! MUUUUUUUUM! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

—Todos los niños terminan gritando por sus padres aquí... —comenta una esclava vieja mientras Francia da vueltas a su alrededor pidiendo a Inglaterra que se calme

—Solo los locos, los nuestros nunca gritan así —comenta otra—. Además la invitada debe estar aun con el Domine —a esta no le gusta Britania y se nota por el tono.

En cuanto está limpio, deja al inglés en el suelo que corre a esconderse tras Francia, fulminando a Merida mientras esta suelta un par de burbuja en un hipo, por el hechizo.

—Y ya sabes las instrucciones... Tienen prohibido molestarle.

Francia le esconde y se impresiona un poco con la burbuja

—Ni pretendía —pone los ojos en blanco la otra esclava.

xoOXOox

Esos... BLOOODY ronquidos! Eran... como dormir junto a... a... Ni siquiera era capaz de describir junto a QUÉ. Un animal muy pero MUY ruidoso. Le patea aún antes sueños... Intentando callarle instintivamente logrando que se revuelva, cambie de postura y tras diez segundos de paz y silencio... empiece de nuevo en su oído.

—Argh... —insertar bufidos varios a los que ni reacciona, Britania abre los ojos y mira al techo. De MAAAAL humor—. Bloody romanian of the bloody demons! —exclama.

El puñetero romano de los puñeteros demonios sigue durmiendo y soñando tan feliz sin enterarse.

En un revuelito, ella se levanta... Y se SONROJA al ver que esta DESNUDA y le duelen las piernas y la cadera, recordando algunos sucesos

—Iiiiiiiihhh! —chilla y corre a esconderse a... Donde puede. Abre una puerta que debe ser el armario o algo así, Roma gira sobre la cama quedando con el culo al aire.

Britania le espía abriendo los ojos como plaaaatos al ver el culo del romano tan... Ehm... Expuesto. Se sonroja más.

—Shite, shite... —susurra hecha bolita en el armario... Desnuda.

Roma ni se inmuta, abrazándose al cojín. Ronca más fuerte. Britania le espía y de entre la ropa intenta conseguir algo que ponerse.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el romano mueve las manos buscando en la cama al no sentir a nadie. La británica se revuelve asustada y cierra la puerta de golpe.

El moreno entreabre los ojos y se vuelve a la puerta con el golpe, bostezando. La pelirroja revuelve toda la ropa histeeeeeerica, consiguiendo a tientas ponerse una túnica y hacerse bolita en el suelo.

—Ave? —pregunta incorporándose—. ¿Quién hay ahí? —pregunta porque no se acuerda aun de ayer.

Silencio sepulcral.

El latino se incorpora y se acerca al armario, rascándose ahí abajo y bostezando de nuevo. Golpea la puerta.

—Ihhhh...

—Ave? —insiste, abriendo la puerta.

—Shut up... —susurrito y se lo dice más a ella misma que a él—. Go awayyyyy! —trapo a la cara.

—Bri... oh! —se lleva las manos a la cara para quitárselo. Ella le empuja de los hombros para sacarle del armario (que bonito doble sentido).

—¡Buenos días! —Roma sonríe, dejándose.

—¡Ningún buenos nada! —protesta apretando los ojos

—¿Por qué no? —la abraza de la cintura.

—¡Porque no! Eres un idiota y yo no estoy aquí —intenta que le suelte de la cintura.

—Sí que estás y llevas una de mis túnicas, que te queda súper sexy —la atrae hacia sí, sonriendo.

—¡Nononononotraigonadatuyoyamevoy!

—¿A dónde te vas?

—¡A mi casa! —roja como manzana porque además le ha dicho que se ve sexy—, I hate you!

—Así que, literalmente, has venido aquí solamente a acostarte conmigo y ahora que ya está... te vas —la sostiene con fuerza.

—WHAAAAT?!

—Pues... eso dices ¿no? Por eso te vas ya —sonrisa maligna.

—Yonomeacostecontigoooo! —golpe en el pecho con las dos manos, se le acerca y esconde un poco.

Se ríe y la abraza subiendo un poco los brazos por su espalda.

—Odio este lugar... Y a ti —protesta—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—¿Y qué más da? Mira que bien te sienta la mía —le desliza un tirante por el brazo, acariciándole.

—Me puse esto que es FEO... –escalofrío, piel de gallina donde le ha tocado—, porque no encontré la mía, porque me la quitaste mientras dormía ... —ok, eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

—Así que... mientras dormías... —le baja el otro tirante, susurrando—. ¿Y qué hacías tú mientras yo dormía?

—Intentaba callarte —brilla como foco rojito

—Estabas... haciendo alguna cosita de esas que te dan un poquiiito de vergüenza, ¿eh? —ese tonito.

—Nooooo! No! ¡Te estaba pateando! —sincera por una vez.

—A mí me parece que me estabas mirando —la acusa—. Y que planeabas tocarme.

—Whaaaat?! Noooo! No! No miraba tu culo ni nada y es que es... Estas desnudo.

—Así que me estabas mirando el culo porque te gusta, que traviesa —una de las manos de Roma baja hasta el culo de ella.

—¡Ningún traviesa! —golpes fueeeertes en el pecho, él la levanta del culo andando hasta la cama, riéndose mientras finge que los golpes no le duelen.

Britania... mira que cómodo... Se deja levantar, abrazándole del cuello y Roma se acerca para besarla.

—I hate you —susurra antes de que pueda hacerlo.

—Buenos días —repite sonriendo cuando se separa.

—Ningún good bloody morning, bloody demons!

—Que boca más sucia para besar, mi amor.

—¡Cállate! —protesta sonriendo un poco—, no vas a besarme nada.

—Ah, non?

—No!

Roma sonríe acercándose a su boca otra vez, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella se hace para atrás, apretando los labios.

—¿Ni un poquito? —susurra.

—Ni un poquitititito.

—¿Por qué nooo?

—¡Porque noooo! —más sonrojo.

El moreno se separa un poquito, la pelirroja le mira descolocadita.

—You are an idiot!

El romano inclina la cabeza y sonríe, la británica se humedece los labios sin mirarle y él

le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella frunza el ceño con eso.

—Ya te he dado un beso en un sitio.

—En un... Sitio. Yes, but...

Le da otro, más cerca de la boca

—Stop!

—Stooop —susurra imitándola sonriendo y le da otro.

—Noooo! Iugh! Deja de darme besos —se revuelve pero él le da otro riéndose—. Suetameeeee! —los empujones son ceeeeero convincentes, así que recibe más besos y risas recostándole sobre la cama.

—I hate you! And... —se los devuelve—, hago esto... Bajo... Protesta...

—Todo... lo haces bajo protesta, cariño —más besos.

—Yeeees! Excepto moles... tarte

—Quizás me molestarías si me dijeras cuanto te gusta —sonrisa del millón de dólares.

—¡No soy tonta, eso te gustaría!... ¡Y no me gusta! —agrega seguramente un poco tarde

—¿Y qué es lo que te gusta un poco? —susurra con los labios sobre su piel.

—N-nada me gusta... Nada —traga.

—Nada de nadaaaa —se ríe y le vuelve a bajar la túnica.

—Noo! De NADA —intenta subírsela u poquito.

Roma se la baja del otro lado y vuelve a darle besos. Britania vuelve a protestar... Pero al fin de cuentas... Se deja, cerrando los ojitos.

—La próxima vez voy a cortarte el cuello...

—Pensaba que era la verga lo que querías cortarme...

—Y la verg... ¡Deja de decir eso!

—Seguro querrías llevartela a casa para jugar con ella.

—Whaaaaat?! Noooo

—Sic, en las noches de soledad...

—Noooo! Shut up!

—Te puedo hacer una escultura de ella.

—De tu verg... ?! Nooo! Ewww! —aprieta los ojos.

—En marmol.

—¿Para qué querría yo semejante cosa idiota?

—Para jugar —baja los dedos.

—¡No quiero jugar! ¡Quiero que la alejes de mí! ¡Voy a incendiarla y a hacer brujería!

—¿Cómo vas a incendiar el mármol?

—¡Hablo de TU verga!

—SIEMPRE me la... incendias.

Ella se le queda mirando con la boca abierta por la analogía, así que él aprovecha y la besa otra vez aprovechando la boca abierta.

Pues qué va a hacer... Le devuelve el beso cerrando los ojos y ahí es cuando debe notar esos deditos que no se pueden esculpir.

Le odia... Aunque a la vez secretamente los adora. Aun así, espera en unos días la escultura de un pene erecto en mármol de carrara en tu casa.

 _Con la mala suerte que se carga... Va a ser un día que esté por ahí Escocia y ahí esta ella a media cocina._

 _—Alba, recibe a quien sea y dile que no._

 _Escocia, antes de ir a la puerta, acaba de molestar a Inglaterra con algo sobre que le van a dejar en Roma para que se case con su novia mientras este rabia rojo como un tomate._

 _El mensajero vuelve a tocar, balanceándose, con el paquete envuelto en telas._

 _El pelirrojo abre la puerta aun con su sonrisita por los chillidos de su hermanito mientras mastica una ramita de regaliz y mira al mensajero de arriba abajo._

 _—What?_

 _—A... —se detiene porque le han dicho específicamente que NO diga Ave—. Traigo esto_

 _—¿Qué demonios es?_

 _El esclavo se lo recarga en el pecho._

 _—A ver cuando os enteráis, putos vendedores ambulantes, que en esta casa no queremos mierdas —escupe en sus pies y va para cerrar la puerta._

 _—No estoy vendiendo nada. ¿Es aquí la casa de Britania?_

 _—Bueno, le puedo dar un crio por lo que tenga. England! Corre! Este tipo feo y maloliente es tú daddy ahora!_

 _—¡No es my daddy! Muuum! Scotland me está vendiendo otra vez!_

 _—Muuum, zcodlan me ezda vendiendo otda ved —le imita el escocés con burla—. Shut up, larva!_

 _—Yo no hablo así! Muuuum! Scotlan se burla de mí y dice que yo hablo azí pero no lo hagoooo!_

 _—Bloody hell! Alba, deja de vender a England. England, deja de hablar azi —les riñe a todos. El mensajero vacila un poco mirando la escena._

 _—¿Y qué más da? si igual nunca se lo lleva nadie porque no lo quieren porque ez dondo y habla azí!_

 _—No soy tontooooo! Muuuum! Me llama tonto!_

 _—Pues llámale tonto tú también._

 _—Sólo dale esto a Britania —señala el mensajero a cualquiera que le oiga..._

 _—¿Y qué vale? —pregunta es escocés ignorando el "tontotontotonto" de Inglaterra_

 _—Mmmmm... —niega con la cabeza—. Es un regalo. A menos que quieran darme una moneda para mí por la molestia_

 _—¿Por qué es un regalo?, no es su cumpleaños._

 _—Yo sólo soy el mensajero, señorito._

 _—¿Es algo malo de los enemigos? Ábrelo tú y si vuelves a llamarme señorito te corto la lengua y hago que te la tragues._

 _—Kiiiiiiids! Vengan a la cenaaaaaa!_

 _—No es nada ma... —se detiene y levanta las cejas con esta amenaza, incomodito._

 _—Ábrelo tú o lárgate con ello._

 _—Se supone que es para Britania..._

 _Escocia vuelve a empezar a cerrar la puerta_

 _—Espera, espera... Lo abro —o me mataran si no lo entrego, piensa para sí._

 _El niño le mira porque igual le da curiosidad mientras el mensajero le quita la cuerda con cierto cuidado al igual que los paños uno a uno hasta que... Taraaaaaaa_

 _—¡Es una polla! —Escocia se la quita de las manos al hombre y se mete a la casa observándola—. Mum? ¿Quién te manda una verga de piedra?_

 _—ENGLAND! Ayúdame con esto... ¡Y tú siéntate ahí y deja de estar jugando! —no te está oyendo, Escocia_

 _—¿Qué es una verga? —pregunta Inglaterra que Sí está oyéndole._

 _—Lo que tendrías entre tus piernas si fueras un chico en vez de ser una niña y vestir con coronas de flores con tu novia sureña._

 _—A What? —pregunta Britania poniendo un par de huevos medio crudos y medio quemados en el plato de cada quien, apresurada y sin hacerles demasiado caso—. Alba. La leche._

 _—Le toca traerla al larva —responde entre los gritos de este, sentándose._

 _—Anda, Englaaaaaand... Trae la leche —le arrea Britania empujándole del hombro un poco._

 _—¡No me toca! y yo no me pongo vestidos de flores y no es mi novia y eres un tonto y... — refunfuña yendo a por ella mientras Escocia deja la escultura sobre la mesa y se pone a cortar pan._

 _Britania se sirve un poco de cerveza y le sirve a Escocia poco más de medio vaso, tarareando algo sin ver aún la escultura._

 _—¿Quién era?_

 _—Un hombre feo, me ha regalado esto —lo señala con la cabeza._

 _—Un hombre feo te ha rega... —se calla de golpe, abre los ojos como platos—. Iiiiiiiiiih! —suelta muuuuy quedito al... Reconocerla, tapándose la boca con una mano y sonrojándose de muerte._

 _El escocés la mira parpadeando al ver su cara._

 _—Bububububu...?_

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—¿Quién... Quién te dio eso!? —y... Empiezan los chillidos_

 _—Un tipo de la puerta, solo es una piedra en forma de verga._

 _—U-Una piedra en... ¡Una piedra! ¿¡Qué tipo la trajo?! —manos al pelo, alborotándoselo._

 _—Un hombre todo moreno y feo —se encoge de hombros._

 _—P-Parecía... —le tiembla un poquito la voz y se sonroja más... Aprieta los ojos—. Sácalo se la casa._

 _—Nah, me lo quedo —se ríe, jugando con ella, haciéndola girar_

 _—What? ¡No te vas a quedar eso!_

 _—¿Por qué no? —sonríe guardándoselo._

 _—Nonononono... Dámelo! —extiende la mano._

 _—¿Poooor?_

 _—¡Que me lo des te digo!_

 _—¿Para tirarlo?_

 _—Para... —más sonrojo—. ¡Lo que sea! ¡Dámelo ahora!_

 _—No, si lo tiras me lo quedo._

 _—Para que quieres tu un... PENE!? Tienes uno!_

 _—Yes, pero este es de piedra, lo usaré para hacer bromas._

 _—¡Decididamente NO! —HORRORIZADA—. ¡Dámelo!_

 _—¿Pero porque estás gritando y tan roja? —pregunta el escocés medio riendo._

 _—¡No estoy gritando ni estoy roja! —chilla tapándose las mejillas_

 _—Sí estás roja —se ríe mientras Inglaterra regresa del establo con el balde de leche._

 _—¡No estoy roja! ¡Y dame la verga esa, Alba!_

 _—¿Qué es una verga, mum? —pregunta Inglaterra subiendo al banco. Escocia se vuelve al inglés._

 _—¿Qué es una... Qué es... What? —Britania le mira sorprendida_

 _—Una verga, tú lo has dicho, él no me quiere decir —señala a Escocia._

 _—¡Yo no dije verga! ¡Deja de decir verga!_

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?_

 _La británica aprieta los ojos._

 _—Mira, es esto, es para chupar —Escocia le tiende la escultura al inglés._

 _—¿Para chupar?_

 _—WHAAAAT?! No es para chupar! ALBA!_

 _Escocia se ríe e Inglaterra frunce el ceño._

 _—No es para chupar, es sólo una escultura fea —chilla la mayor tratando de quitársela al escocés, que la aleja de su madre—. Alba!_

 _—¿Y para qué es? —pregunta Inglaterra._

 _—¡Para molestarme!_

 _—Es que si lo vas a tirar me lo quedo... no entiendo porque alguien iba a enviarte algo así._

 _—No lo... Nolovoyatirar... ¡Voy a lanzárselo a alguien en la cabeza!_

 _—¿Molestarte por qué? —sigue el más pequeño, mirándolo también._

 _—¡Porque sí! Ahora dámelo, Alba, que pierdo la paciencia_

 _Escocia la mira fijamente... y hace un gesto obsceno acariciándola, sonriendo maligno._

 _—ALBA! —salta y se estira intentando quitársela. Él se ríe dándosela._

 _En cuanto la toca, ella se sonroja un MONTÓN sin saber bien que hacer._

 _—Muuum! ¡Estás toda rojaa! —chilla Inglaterra, preocupado._

 _—¡Que no estoy roja!—la siente... Gruesa y dura y lisa... sólo difiere en que es considerablemente más fría que la real. Se sonroja MAAAAS aún._

 _—Estás toda roja, ¿es de uno de los hombres que te tiras? —pregunta Escocia._

 _—¿Qué es un hombre que te tiras? —Inglaterra remata._

 _La verga de piedra se mueve sola y golpea la mesa con muchísima fuerza, mientras salen chispas de colores en el aire y los ojos a Britania se le ponen ROJOS como de dragón._

 _Inglaterra se acojona y se esconde bajo la mesa, Escocia da un pasito atrás._

 _—ALBA! ¡Fuera de aquí! —señala la puerta._

 _—What?_

 _—¡Fuera, largo! ¡Estás castigado!_

 _El escocés frunce el ceño, recoge sus cosas y se larga dando un portazo... y no esperes volver a verle hasta que subas por él._

 _—You, boy. Eat —murmura enfadada con absolutamente todo, especialmente con ella, porque sabe muuuuuy bien que Escocia va a enfadarse mucho y va a tener que ir ahí arriba y a aguantarle. Más que todo, eso sí, está enfadada con Roma y su estúpida verga_

 _Inglaterra come en silencio intentando desaparecer al estilo canadiense. Britania fulmina a la verga._

 _La verga ni se inmuta... La saluda de vuelta._

 _—¡No la voy a usar! —chilla, seguramente para Roma._

 _Inglaterra levanta la cabeza buscando a quien le habla ahora._

 _—¡No la voy a usar de nada! —insiste al aire._

 _Una vocecita en su cabeza bastante parecida a la de Roma propone que la caliente un poco hirviendo agua y luego por la noche cuando el niño esté dormido..._

 _—Joder! Sal de mi cabeza que justo estaba... ¡Además es ENORME! Ni creas que tienes el... Asunto... Así! —chilla entre dientes._

 _—¿Qué asunto? —la vocecita de Inglaterra mientras la de Roma asegura que en realidad es más pequeña que la suya expresamente porque al ser de piedra no se puede apretar, para que no le duela y que sepas que además está muy bien hecha, porque ha hecho varias pruebas con sus esclavas y ha copiado la que parecía gustarles más. Aunque el suyo no lo ha probado nadie, eso hay que decirlo. Guarradas las mínimas._

 _—Asunto, puescualasuntopuedeser!_

 _—No lo sé —susurra el inglés, pero Britania no le responde, espera... pacientemente a que Inglaterra termine de desayunar... Refunfuñando a intervalos._

 _—¿No me vas a decir que es tirarse a un hombre? —pregunta suavemente. La ventaja de Escocia enfadado... Es que Britania se suaviza._

 _—No escuches a tu brother... —niega con la cabeza con suavidad._

 _—Es un tonto y me molesta todo el rato._

 _—Lo hace jugando..._

 _—No me gusta._

 _—Vamos, England.., no empieces con eso_

 _—¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto por la verga? —cree que una verga es una piedra con forma de pilila, que quede claro._

 _—Deja de llamarle verga —le riñe._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—¡Es una palabra horrible!_

 _—¿Y cómo se dice?_

 _—¿Pues como le llamas al tuyo? Penis_

 _—But... —se sonroja—. El mío no es de piedra..._

 _—Ni vas a hacerte uno de piedra JAMAS!_

 _El inglesito se sonroja más con esa idea, llevándose ahí las manos y pensando en la estatua de Francia en Roma._

 _—No lo pienses!_

 _Niega con la cabeza mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Britania, que esta sonrojada, se cruza de brazos y recargan espada en el asiento una vez terminado de comer_

 _—Ve a ver si encuentras a Alba por aquí —pide._

 _—Pero se habrá ido... y me gritará..._

 _Ella suspira_

 _—¿Crees que se haya ido al norte norte?_

 _—I don't know_

 _—Iremos a buscarle en los próximos días..._

 _—Oooh! —protesta_

 _—No podemos dejar que se vaya así. ¿A ti te gustaría que no fuéramos por ti?_

 _—No... pero... —mueve los pies sentado en su sitio._

 _Ella se levanta empezando a recoger los platos y sintiéndose un poco mal con el plato de Escocia._

 _—Comete eso... —se lo pone al pequeño inglés enfrente, con un trozo extra de pan que sonríe porque igual nunca tienen MUCHA comida._

 _Su madre le hace un "suave" cariño en el pelo revolviéndoselo un poco._

 _—Recoge aquí y sal a jugar. No te vayas muy lejos —pide tomando discretamente el... trozo de mármol._

 _El chiquillo asiente feliz y ella le da un extraño beso en la cabeza antes de salir CORRIENDO a analizar el asunto en su cuarto._

 _Inglaterra levanta las cejas mirándola irse y luego se encoge de hombros acabando de comer mientras mueve los pies y canturrea una cancioncilla con media cara llena de huevo, comiendo con las manos tan contento porque le dieron doble (¡Además el de Escocia!) aunque el huevo sea asqueroso medio cocinado, pero las cositas negras saben crujiente._

 _Es bastante mono a diferencia de la verga de Roma que Britania analiza por primera vez con absoluto detenimiento hecha bolita en su cuarto._

 _La voz de Roma susurra en su cerebro "sabes cómo usarla y sabes que te va a gustaaaaar"_

 _Ella se acerca al trozo de mármol, entreabre los labios... Se sonroja, le da una lamidita a la punta y se muere._

 _(Roma pregunta... no GRITA si puede hacerle vudu a la escultura para sentir él lo que le hace... y luego piensa en el golpe que le ha dado a la mesa con ella y dice que no, que no ha dicho nada)_

 _Britania empieza a frotar un poco la escultura intentando entibiarla._

 _Ejem._

 _Y como Roma siga molestando va a empezar a pensar en Germania. No... No ejem!' Es sólo el movimiento mecánico._

 _Ejem EJEM_

 _Noooo! Si ella que! Aunque ya le parece bien que se acostumbre a que hay que frotarla antes de usarla. Ahora considera que si acaso el hechizo vudu puede hacerse solo para esas cosas, cuando son movimientos suaves._

 _Britania hace un hechizo para entibiarla y se muere de la vergüenza nada más con la idea de hacer lo que todos estamos pensando._

 _En ese momento, se abre la puerta de su cuarto._

 _—Waaaaaaaaaaaah! —se levanta, se le cae al suelo en el pie y termina saltando con los ojos apretados pero solo es una ráfaga de viento, querida._

 _Ella se desilusiona, inevitable... Pues no debías esperar que fuera la original. Atranca la puerta y nos deja a todos afuera... Incluyendo al narrador._

—Y luego de atrancar la puerta la verás ahí sobre tu cama y por supuesto te sonrojaras de muerte planchándote contra la puerta, pensando en mí, desnudo en tu cama, sonriéndote sabiendo lo que pretendes... —sigue narrando Roma después de la primera ronda.

—¡No voy a pensar en ti! —protesta riéndose un poco escondiéndose en su cuello.

—Claro que sí —se ríe y le acaricia la espalda—. Y luego te reirás un poco de ti misma, te quitarás el pelo de la cara y volverás a tumbarte en la cama tomándola con determinación, asegurándote a ti misma que no puedo avergonzarte y vencerte con solo un pedazo de piedra sin siquiera estar presente.

—Pues claro que no puedes. Lo que haré será guardarla y romperte la cabeza la próxima vez con ella —se le acurruca en el cuello y sonríe un poquito permitiéndose a sí misma sentirse bien y relajada por unos instantes.

—Nah, lo que vas a hacer es usarla exactamente para lo que te la he mandado y descubrirás que que no esté del todo caliente al principio tiene sus beneficios inesperados.

—Shut up you bloody... wanker —protesta.

—Oh, sí... y te va a gustar porque además ni siquiera vas a tener que dar explicaciones a nadie y podrás hacértelo a tu ritmo cada vez que te apetezca... no será lo mismo, pero eso no quita que no puedas usarlo una o dos veces al día como hacemos los hombres.

—Whaaaat? —levanta la cara y le mira un poquito.

—Quizás más veces... cuando te aburras, cuando los niños te pongan histérica, cuando estés nerviosa, triste, te sientas sola o no puedas dormir. Sirve para todo.

—Shut up! ¡Yo no voy a usar eso todas esas veces! ¡De hecho no lo voy a usar nunca! ¡No lo vas a mandar siquiera!

—Claro que sí... y vas a empezar a imaginar cosas, porque eso SIEMPRE ayuda... como a mí prometiéndote que no voy a parar de darte placer a pesar de todo lo que grites hasta que me confieses tu pequeño secretito sobre cuanto te gusta y te gusto yo en realidad...

—Whaaaat?! ¡Ningún secretito de nada! Shut up, you stupid bastard —sigue protestando otra vez roja como tomate, completamente metida en su cuello.

—Quizás podrías contarme tú con qué fantasearías en realidad —dibujitos con el dedo sobre su brazo y cariñitos en la cara con la barba.

—Sobre Germania y Scandinavia.

—¡Oh! ¿Ambos a la vez? —sonríe y se gira un poco a ella, aunque no le ha gustado, lo esconde bien.

—Noooo! Agh! —le da un golpe en el pecho porque evidentemente no era esa la reacción que quería.

—Seguro ellos podrían mirar mientras yo...

—What? –le mira de reojo un poquito inocentemente.

—Te toco como tú sabes que sé hasta que te vienes varias veces para nuestro disfrute y todos podamos verlo, ellos dos te sujetan y yo te hago demostrar que nadie te viola en realidad.

No, no... Britania e pone la mano en la boca en el "viola" y Roma se muere de la risa

—Cállate!

—Yo a veces pienso en ti —responde sonriendo.

—¿Comooo?

—Ah, ¿te interesa?

—N-No, es que no entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Piensas en mí...

—A veces. Para masturbarme.

—Whaaaaat? —"Gritania" en acción

—Quid?

—¡No puedes pensar en mi mientras eso!

—¿Por qué no? Me haces tooooda clase de cosas de lo más pervertidas y sucias en esas fantasías

—Noooo! Why!? ¡Yo no hago esas cosas!

—Son fantasías, mi amor...

La pelirroja traga saliva quedándose en silencio unos cuantos segundos. Le tapa la boca. Él le mira riendo.

—Si te pregunto qué imaginas... —susurra sonrojada.

—Aja...

—¿Vas a reírte y acusarme de algo?

—Non! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Siempre lo haces... Vas a burlarte y decirme cosas

—Solo me burlo un poco a veces porque tú eres muy arisca.

—¡No soy arisca!

Roma se ríe

—¿Vas a contestar o no?

—Ya te he dicho que no me burlaré de ti

—Bien... Entonces dime —le quita del todo la mano de la boca.

—¿Y qué gano yo?

—¿Ganar? Nothing!

—¿Entonces para qué iba a contarte algo tan personal y que me haría vulnerable ante ti?

—¿Por qué te haría vulnerable?

—Pues podrías burlarte tú de mí, tú ni siquiera admites que te gusto ¿y esperas que yo te diga tooodo lo que a mí me gusta de ti gratuitamente?

—Ohhh... —se sonroja—. ¡No es que yo quita que me digas lo que te gusta de mí!

—No me importa decírtelo, en realidad... da un poco de vergüenza pero soy bastante valiente para superarla.

La británica parpadea porque nada de todo esto le cabe del todo en la cabeza, ahora hasta la valentía estaba en juego. Traga saliva.

—Pero me sería más fácil si esto fuera un intercambio.

—¿Qué quieres... Saber?

—Pues si te cuento que fantaseo yo... espero que me cuentes qué fantaseas tú.

—¡Yo NO fantaseo!

—Oh... eso es lo más triste que he oído nunca. Menos mal que es mentira —la besa.

—No es men... —se calla.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Hambre! —acaba de recordar que se puede tenerla. Roma se ríe—. Debería... —murmura acto seguido de recordar ello, empujándole un poco y pensando otra vez en la realidad—, vestirme al menos. E ir a casa. Odio estar aquí.

—Oh! Déjame llevar a los niños a la Naumachia hoy —protesta riendo y yendo detrás abrazándola para que no se escape.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta mirándole por encima del hombro y tratando sin mucho esfuerzo de quitarse las manos de encima.

—A la Naumachia —beso en la espalda a la altura que llegue—. Es un espectáculo naval impresionante que tu chico, creo, va a disfrutar mucho. La están haciendo para las celebraciones del cesar, has venido en el momento justo.

—N-No hay nada que hagas que sea tan impresionante —asegura sonrojada con el beso.

—Esto lo es... deja te lo demuestro y si no te impresiona, entonces puedes marcharte —otro beso subiendo un poco y acariciándola con las manos.

—Mmmm... No vas a impr... Impresionarme —traga saliva y el tono no es convincente, menos aun cuando dice lo siguiente—. Y tengo que irme a... casa.

—Esta noche, lo prometo —besitos hasta apartarle el pelo y llegar a la nuca.

—Esta noche what? —pregunta dejándole hacer sin poder creer que el imbécil aún le cause escalofríos.

—Les pido a los esclavos que nos traigan desayuno y jugamos en la cama hasta la hora de ir... luego llevamos a los niños —no deja de besuquearle el cuello y acariciarla.

—What?! No! No, no... Ningún esclavo nada! —se cubre con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, cubriendo a Roma en el camino, claro está, que se ríe haciéndose bolita con ella—. Stupid slaves! No sé ni para que los tienes!

—Para cuando quiero comida en la cama no tener que ir a buscarla, no te preocupes, no tienes ni que verles...

—¿Cómo sabes que England no ha matado a tu niño ese rubito que le sigue a todos lados? —pregunta cubriéndose más hasta la cabeza después de pensarse un segundo el asunto de que no tenga que ni verles.

—Mira, ese es otro buen motivo para tener un millón de esclavos. Ellos le protegen...

—England es más listo que todos ellos.

—Y por eso sé que no ha matado a la única persona de la casa que le adora —se ríe más.

Le mira de reojo pensando que es Inglaterra el que adora al niño rubio ridículo. Hace los ojos en blanco y se relaja un poco.

—Pide comida entonces.

—Chica lista, antes de que te coma a ti —la muerde un poco en el cuello, riendo y se levanta de un salto dirigiéndose a la puerta tan desnudo como va.

Un par de ojos verdes le miran mientras la dueña de sonroooooja. En la puerta, sin cubrirse ni un poco llama a alguien, que no es muy difícil porque había como cinco personas escuchando tras la puerta. EJEM.

Britania se sonroja porque no es que se vea mal en lo absoluto. EN LO ABSOLUTO.

* * *

¿Qué sería de las historias de bitánicos si no se complicaran tanto con todo?


	6. Chapter 6

—Es deseo de la señora tomarme en la cama, es decir... tomar el desayuno sobre mi... Me refiero a quedarse en la cama gozándome como desayuno —se parte de risa él solo para estas alturas cubriéndose de un cojinazo seguro.

No, claro y con bastante puntería y unos gritos histéricos de SHUT UP.

—Traed cerveza, pan, fruta y miel —susurra mientras cierra la puerta muerto de risa, aun protegiéndose.

—¡Yo no dije que fuera a comer nada sobre... Ni tomarte... Nada!

—¿Y no se te antoja? —se señala a si mismo con una sonrisa del millón de dólares, acercándose a la cama otra vez.

—¡No! —la mirada dice OOOOTRA cosa

—Pues a mí sí se me antoja cubrirte toooda de miel y luego reseguir todo tu cuerpo lamiéndote entera —se sube a la cama y le gatea por encima.

—Nooo! Shut uppp!

Y la vuelve a besar hasta que golpean la puerta. Una de las esclavas de Roma, empuja a la otra porque se le está cayendo la charola mientras el romano se separa del beso abruptamente y otra vez se va a la puerta de un salto. Britania no creo que sepa ni dónde demonios está.

Toma las cosas de las manos de las esclavas, les pregunta rápido por los niños, los cuatro y cierra la puerta otra vez diciendo que les cuiden.

—Toda la casa sabe que estoy aquí —se lamenta.

—Pues te vieron llegar y tu hijo está por ahí con el mío.

—No, hablo de... AQUÍ —almohadazo. El romano deja las cosas sobre algún mueble cercano, mientras se protege del golpe de almohada poniendo la cadera y riéndose.

—Nah, podría ir ahora a llevar esto a otro cuarto por un pasadizo secreto.

—¿Tienes un pasadizo secreto que vaya a otro cuarto? —le mira.

—Claaaro —risas. Ella le mira sin estar segura de sí es sarcástico o no.

—Aunque las almohadas que me has tirado creo que te han delatado.

—¡Es tu culpa! Eres un idiota —se sienta en la cama cubriéndose los pechos con las sábanas. Roma se muere de risa tomando un albaricoque y empezando a pelarlo.

—¿Quieres uno? Prueba este —le lanza un melocotón.

Lo atrapa y levanta las cejas porque es muy bonito, casi parece dibujado. Le hinca el diente de inmediato. Cuando lo atrapa, levantando los brazos, se le cae la sabana que le cubre los pechos (lo ha hecho expresamente solo para eso) y por supuesto, la mira de forma bastante lasciva.

Ella se tapa otra vez, habiendo olvidado el asunto, sonrojándose y dejando caer el melocotón mordido en las sábanas... Batiendo todo

El moreno se ríe de nuevo sentándose en la cama mientras se come el albaricoque y captura el melocotón rodante.

—¿Vuelvo a lanzártelo?

—Si lo lanzas no voy a atraparlo. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—¿Y qué más da? Vas a ensuciarla de miel si te la pones.

—Pero es que... —vacila mirando alrededor y pensando que es medio prisionera de la cama sin su ropa.

—¿Pero es que qué? —pregunta el romano tan divertido.

—Pero es que si quiero bajar...

—¿Por?

—Pues si quisiera... Al baño o algo así... —mira la sábana.

—Bueno, pues... debe estar por el cuarto, puedes levantarte y buscarla desnuda. No me enfadaré en lo más mínimo si además bailas un poco para mí en lo que buscas —suave caricia y sonrisita de esas...

—¡Estás LOCO si crees que voy a bailar NADA para ti! —chillidito.

Risas romanas. La chica aprieta los ojos.

—¡¿Cuándo me has visto hacer algo así?!

—Por eso te lo he dicho expresamente para molestarte, sabía que no accederías —se echa hacia ella y le da un besito suave que es respondido... Las endorfinas... Hundiéndole la mano en el pelo.

Roma sonríe y profundiza obligándola a tumbarse, cuando no encuentra resistencia, sigue hasta al cabo de un poquito, se separa con suavidad y la mira a los ojos. Ella se relame sonriendo.

Él se sonríe también, se vuelve al bol de la fruta sin salirle de encima y corta un gajo del melocotón.

La británica le mira hacer... Idiotizada, el romano le pone una punta del gajo sobre los labios, con los ojos entrecerrados y luego empieza a mordisquear la punta contraria

Britania entreabre los labios, saca un poco la lengua y siente caloooor en ESAS partes indebidas sin podérselo creer porque entre anoche y hoy... Roma sonríe mirándola fijamente cada vez maaaaás cerca del beso a medida que se come el melocotón.

A la pelirroja se le acelera el corazón, entreabriendo los labios y acercándose a él, deseando el beso de manera EVIDENTE hasta que llega el ansiado, dulce y con sabor a fruta. Le besa con ansias y una sensación extraña en el estómago... De cierta posesión: "Tú, Roma. Mío".

Al cabo de un poco se separa relamiéndose él los restos de saliva y melocotón. Britania le mira a los ojos, mientras él planea repetir el proceso hasta que se acabe el melocotón ¿Por qué no puedes partir la fruta y decir "toma, mita' pa' ti, mita' pa' mi"?

Britania le pone una mano en la mejilla, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. Él la mira también y le sonríe

Y la cosa es que Roma consigue... Esto: Ella parpadea un poco, le hace una suave caricia en la mejilla, entrecierra los ojos y... Le permite. Le permite tocarla un poco más, verla como realmente es y se permite a si misma el... Quererle al menos un poco, que nunca termina por ser tan poco.

Roma vueeeeeelve a besarla lenta y dulcemente, acariciándola con suavidad hasta impregnarla completamente de sí mismo sintiendo esa sensación que Francia debe conocer bien de haber escalado la montaña.

La cosa aquí, Roma... Cielo. Es que Francia sólo escala realmente UNA montaña, pero en este instante... Eso no importa.

Queriéndola, porque no se puede decir en ningún modo que no la quiere, pero... hay algo que no es y es taaaan sutil que es prácticamente inapreciable hasta para Roma, pero está y es importante.

Britania no lo nota... Ciertamente. Sonríe y vamos a ser justos. Se sabe querida. Es la diferencia entre el sexo dulce con aprecio y el amor, Germania, que tú nunca vas a entender.

No, por desgracia no lo va a entender nunca el germano... Y tampoco lo va a entender la británica, lo cual es cruel para todos.

Pero igual... Roma toma el bote de miel mete la punta de un dedo y le dibuja un camino desde la base del cuello hasta el centro de un pecho que luego planea reseguir con la boca.

Como siempre, Britania está completamente convencida de que Roma le gusta más que nadie... Y por ahora esto que hace es tremendamente sexy

Para ser justos, solo Escocia quiere a Britania más que Roma (porque Inglaterra aún es muy pequeño) porque aunque no esté enamorado COMPLETAMENTE de ella (esa suerte tiene en parte) SÍ que la quiere y SÍ que le gusta.

Y en realidad... Funciona. Para Britania funciona bien así, besa a Roma como pocas veces, sin reprimirse, sin avergonzarse tanto, con los ojitos cerrados. Cayendo en sus redes. Disfruta de los beneficios que vienen antes de la muerte.

Al final, lo bueno de ahora es que Roma... que además necesita un ratito más que Britania la multiorgasmica va a deleitarla con tooooda clase de trucos preliminares dulces. Hasta que se ponga en marcha de nuevo porque es que ha sido la última hace nada y creo que podemos ir con los niños mientras le lame miel de todo el cuerpo.

xoOXOox

Francia brincotea alrededor de la esclava tratando de calmar al inglesito histérico.

—Ya no quiero... no me gusta esta niña fea, vamos fuera a jugar —pide Inglaterra a Francia aun fulminando un poco la esclava lavadora.

—Vamos a jugar afuera —asiente abrazándole un poco aprovechando el odio dirigido a alguien más. Él se deja sin notarlo, sacándole la lengua a la esclava mientras salen.

—¿Quieres ver la casita del árbol que construyó papa?

—¿Cómo es una casita en un árbol? —pregunta pensando en una madriguera entre las raíces... sí y luego te extrañas de que te llame conejito.

—Un esclavo hizo una arriba en las ramas —señala en el jardín hacia uno de los árboles.

—¿En las ramas?

Y claro, Inglaterra... Tú te haces una cabaña como madriguera para sobrevivir de la lluvia. Un ESCLAVO viene y les hace una a estos niños para divertirse.

—Oui. Mira, se sube uno por esas maderas del tronco. Arriba tengo unos muñecos y un conejo —Dios, Francia, ¿más transparente no puedes ser?

—¿Un conejo muerto? ¿Lo has cazado? —le mira.

—Eh? No... De... Tela

—Ah... en el cuarto tenías otro —al que se ha abrazado antes—. Tienes muchos juguetes, yo no tengo tantos.

—Puedo regalarte algunos si quieres —sonríe—. Para que pienses en mí cada vez que juegues.

—¡No quiero pensar en ti! —chilla sonrojándose pensado que igual sí le va a robar alguno pero no para pensar en él y pensando en las cosas que le dice Escocia que son mentira—. Además yo no juego, yo soy niño grande y por eso puedo tener mi propio arco. Y sé hacerme mis juguetes.

—¿No juegas? —cara de absoluta desolación—, yo tengo una espada y casco y escudo y no me gustan. Prefiero jugar a los reyes.

—Yo sé hacerme un juguete, un marinero en el barco me enseñó ¿quieres que te enseñe?

—OUI! —público más animado no vas a tener JAMÁS. Inglaterra sonríe.

—Se necesita un trozo de tela de color rojo y hilo de color rojo y unos palos rectos.

—Ahora le pediré... MERIDAAAAAA.

—Ah! —exclama cuando la llama y trepa por el árbol a esconderse en cuanto ella se acerca

—Necesitamos tela roja e hilo rojo y palos... ¡Mucho de eso! Correeeee!

—T-tela e... hilo. Bien, enseguida, domine —asiente yendo a la casa corriendo pensando a ver de dónde sacar esas cosas (que seguro que tienen).

Francia aplaude emocionado y sube a la casita preguntando qué van a hacer. Inglaterra les espía por el agujero y cuando ve que sube se esconde.

—Angleterreeee?

Él se echa para atrás mirando la casita por fin. Francia asoma la cabeza por la trampilla.

—Ah! —se asusta un poco y se sonroja, echándose más para atrás hasta dar con algo a la espalda. El francés sonríe girándose hacia él por el sonido.

—¡Ahí estas! ¡Ahora nos traen lo que has pedido! —suelta entusiasmado terminando de subir por la trampilla con muuuuuucho cuidado de no caerse y de no rasgar ni ensuciar su túnica.

El británico sonríe con eso incorporándose un poco y volviendo a mirar alrededor.

—¿Te gusta la casita? —debe haber una pizarra con dibujos (algún conejo) y quizás una espada de juguete y un instrumento musical de España y juguetes de barro como... Conejos.

—Es como un nido de pájaro —se acerca a la ventana corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Oui... Y desde aquí arriba se ve lejos, aunque no tan lejos como tu casa —sí, lo pregunto idiotamente la primera vez que se subió.

—Claro, ¡porque hay que cruzar el mar! Aunque no tiene tantas ramas como un nido de pájaro —corre hacia el otro lado porque en realidad le gusta mucho, mirándolo todo.

Francia sonríe genuinamente encantado de que este aquí.

—Y esta es la pizarra donde dibujo mis cosas... Y aquí están mis muñequitos, ¡y se les puede cambiar la ropita! Mira y aquí están... —señala y señala cosas, él le mira lo que le señala—. Y aquí están los conejos vestidos de cesares y esta pizarra es de Espagne... Y los pequeños aún no pueden subir, papa dice que tendremos que hacerles espacio pero yo creo que podrán tener otra casita...

—¡Si yo tuviera una casita como esta podría cazar todas las presas! —hace como que apunta por la ventana a los esclavos con una flecha y un arco invisibles. Francia sonríe y asiente.

—¡Verías tooooodo! Podemos construir una en tu casa... ¡Yo te ayudo!

—Entonces vendrían los enemigos y ¡Zap! ¡Zap! ¡Zap! —tira tres flechas imaginarias a los esclavos—. Y ¡Muertos antes de enterarse siquiera!

Francia vacila un poquito con esto pensando un segundo en si no estaría el en la lista de gente a la que hacerle zapzapzap... Luego sonríe porque claro que NO, Inglaterra es su MEJOR AMIGO y nunca le haría... Daño...

—Yo te señalaría a los enemigos desde arriba —aclara por si las moscas.

—No —le mira.

—N-Non?

—No, es muy peligroso, ¡tú tendrías que esconderte! —le aparta un poco.

—¡Ah! —Sonríe un montón—. ¡Pero me esconderé aquí contigo porque tú me protegerás todo el tiempo y si estás tú no habrá peligro!

—¡Pero quizás los enemigos lleguen a subir!

—Yo... —vacila... Porque sí, no sabe hacer nada útil contra los enemigos—. ¡Les... Lanzaré piedras!

—¡Pero aquí no hay piedras!

—¡Entonces tomaré la espada de Espagne y de las clavare en los ojos!

Inglaterra sonríe complacido con eso. Francia se relaja un poquito al ver que con eso no ha puesto objeciones. Le sonríe.

—Porque yo entreno con la espada y lo hago... —pausita—, bien. Podría cortarles la cabeza a todos.

—¡Entonces tú empezarías a cortar la cabeza a los que a mí se me escaparan de las flechas y seguro les ganaríamos a todos!

Francia asiente imaginándose por PRIMERA vez, a ÉL MISMO con una espada cortando cabezas al lado de Inglaterra con su arco.

—Run! ¡Están por todas partes! —chilla imaginando los enemigos y empezando a pelear lanzando flechas invisibles y tirándose por el suelo, rodando. Francia sonríe y se agacha un poquito

—Disparaleeees!

Él finge hacerlo, corriendo y riendo y toma una espada de juguete empezando a cargar con los muñecos.

Francia hace como si también trajera una espada en las manos, haciendo movimientos muy estilizados como de baile.

Unos instantes más tarde, Merida mete la cabeza por el agujero y se lleva un golpe de Inglaterra por accidente. Le cuesta bastante no caerse y al inglés se le cae la espada, abriendo mucho los ojos y dando unos pasos atrás, asustado.

Francia se ríe sin enterarse dando una vuelta más, con saltito, aterrizando cerca del inglés. Ella parpadea, fulmina un poco a Inglaterra sin poder reñirle y mete las cosas que han pedido.

—Aquí lo tiene, domine Franciae.

—Oh! Mérida —Francia le sonríe tambaleándose un poco hacia ella—. ¿Viste? ¿Viste? ¡Estábamos jugando a las ESPADAS!

—Sic, lo vi. Vaya con cuidado de no hacerse daño.

Francia le cierra un ojo de manera bastante parecida a la de Roma.

—¡Recuerda contárselo a papa! —le susurra antes de mirar al inglés

Ella se sonroja un poquito a pesar de todo y asiente sonriendo antes de volver a bajar. Inglaterra corre a recoger las cosas que les han traído, mirándolas y sonriendo.

Francia sonríe muy satisfecho sentándose en el suelo al lado de las cosas.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

—¡Vamos a hacer una cosa voladora que se llama kite! —explica mientras toma los palos y mide la tela para cortarla—. Un marinero de oriente me enseñó a hacerlas.

—¿Una... Cosa voladora? —Francia le mira con fascinación.

—Yes, mira —muerde la tela y la rasga luego con las manos.

—Pero... Pero eso se puede cortar mejor, seguro un esclavo...

—Nah, mira —luego corta un palo de una patada. Francia le mira hacer pensando que es realmente muy fuerte e impresionante todo lo que hace.

Inglaterra empieza a atar la tela a los palos con el hilo de una manera un poco torpe (no estoy segura de que vaya a volar demasiado) pero lo que es seguro es que se esfuerza y se sonroja un poco cuando nota que le mira todo el rato.

Francia toma uno de los nudos y con sus dedos delicados y habilidosos de costurero lo desanuda un poco, mejorándolo y haciendo que quede un poco más estético y funcional... No demasiado.

—¡Ata también esa punta! —le señala al ver que le ayuda, yendo a por la otra

Francia saca un poco la lengua de lado, concentrado y hace un bonito nudo respirando un poco la tela.

—Y ahora uno en el centro... —lo hace—. ¡Y ya está! ¡Hay que ir a un lugar que haya viento!

—¿Viento? ¿De verdad va a volar eso? —pregunta levantando las cejas y sonriendo ilusionado—. Vamos aaaaaaa... —vacila porque esto es Roma, no es como que haya muchiiiiisimo viento como en la costa norte.

Los ojos verdes le miran esperando que le diga donde, de hecho, levantándose y empezando a bajar.

—Pueeees... Suele haber viento saliendo del mercado y arriba de la carroza que siempre me revuelve mucho el pelo...

—¡Vamos al mercado! —exclama bajando las escaleras y saltando al suelo con la cometa bajo el brazo.

—Meridaaaaa.

—Ah! No! ¡¿Porque la llamas!?

—Para ir al mercado...

—But...

Ella se acerca, claro.

—¿Cómo vamos a ir si no? —le pregunta mirándole de reojo—. Si voy yo, ella viene.

—¿Por quéeee? —susurra

—Porque es mi esclava... Va conmigo siempre.

—Pero es que no me gusta...

Francia se le acerca un poquito al inglés.

—Es que no creo que no venga aunque se lo ordene —susurra.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi esclava... ¿Qué tal que necesito algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues... Si tengo frío o hambre... O si ya me canse.

—Pues nos llevamos una capa y comida.

—Pero es que...

Inglaterra le mira.

—Mmmm... Puedo pedírselo. Aunque nunca voy a ningún sitio sin ella.

El británico sonríe un poco mientras Mérida espera.

—Mérida —le habla con solemnidad.

—Sic, domine?

—Vas a... Quedarte aquí. ¿Vale?

—¿Aquí, Domine?

—Aquí en casa. Yo voy a ir con mi Angleterre a volar nuestro juguete —sonríe.

—No puede ser, Domine, ya sabe que su padre no quiere que vayan solos.

—¡Pero es que quiero ir con él nada más!

—No es posible —niega.

—¿Pero por qué noooo?

—Son órdenes de su padre, es usted aún muy pequeño para ir solo.

—¡Pero vendrá Angleterre que me defiende de todo!

—Él es aún más pequeño, domine y ya sabe que la ciudad es muy peligrosa.

El galo se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

—Pero es una orden.

—Lo lamento, Domine... las órdenes de su padre...

—Pero si tú eres mi esclava y si yo te digo que te quedes aquí te tienes que quedar aquí.

—Puedo quedarme aquí si lo desea, pero alguien más vendrá con ustedes.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Ves? Y... ¿alguien que no sea Mérida?

Inglaterra mira alrededor porque es que toda esta gente no le gusta, no es algo personal, Mérida, chata.

—Solos no se puede. Es peligroso —medio susurra Francia al inglés.

—Why? Yo siempre voy solo en casa.

—Pero aquí es más grande que tu casa y hay mucha gente

—Por eso, no estamos solos.

Francia vacila sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Shhh, nos escapamos, vamos al árbol otra vez.

—Oh... —mira a Mérida y se muerde el labio—. Bien...

Inglaterra la mira también y toma la mano de Francia tirando de él. Inglaterra toma de la mano de Francia... y TODO rastro de duda y vacilación desaparece por completo. Sonríe de nuevo.

—Mejor jugaremos entonces en la casa del árbol.

—Bien —asiente Mérida.

El francés aprieta un poquito la mano del inglés y corre con él hacia la casita. El inglés sube y espía a los esclavos desde las ventanas, agachado. Francia le mira hacer, interesado, imitándole un poco.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hay que ver cuando se despistan para poder salir corriendo.

—Pero... ¿Y Mérida?

—Pues cuando se despiste ella también...

—Mmmmm... Bueno. Quizás podríamos hacer algo para despistarles, siempre funciona hacer llorar a los bebés, pero siempre acaban riñendo a Espagne.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces esperemos a que... Se distraiga con algo. Quizás con la comida o algo así. No sé, no suelo hacerles caso —se encoge de hombros.

—Mmmm... Cuando yo quiero que mi mum se distraiga hago fuego.

—¿Y no es peligroso?

—Nah —no, que va...

—Bueno... Haz un poco de fuego, pero lejos de mi casita del árbol.

—¿Dónde está la salida de la casa?

—Allí. No vayas a incendiar toda la casa, Angleterre.

—Hay que hacer el fuego del otro lado para que todos vayan ahí y nosotros podamos ir a la salida.

—Ohh... —Francia asiente aprendiendo una poca de estrategia—. Puedo bajar y pedir que nos traigan comida mientras tú haces poquito fuego al fondo del pasillo...

—Vale, cuando todo el mundo grite, salimos corriendo y nos esperamos fuera de la casa.

Francia se revuelve entre nerviosito y emocionado porque no suele hacer estas actividades.

—Vale. Pero no te vayas sin mí, ¿eh?

Inglaterra niega sonriendo, le toma las manos, se las aprieta y luego sale de la casita con la cometa. Francia sonríe sintiendo que esto es como que el príncipe venga a salvarle de las bestias o algo así... Espera unos segundos y baja acercándose a Mérida.

—Mérida. Queremos comida.

—¿Qué les apetece?

—Leche con miel y cerveza, un poco de pan, fruta y carne —específica con seguridad.

—Bien, ahora les traigo a la casita.

—Gracias, Mérida —sonríe mucho, más aún que de costumbre y se balancea adelante y atrás en los pies.

Mérida le mira vacilando un instante sin estar convencida del todo y luego se va a por lo que le ha pedido, pidiendo a alguien más que les eche un ojo.

Francia mira al suelo y hace unos dibujitos en el con la punta de su sandalia. El esclavo que cuida el jardín mira a Francia de reojito...

De repente alguien grita "¡FUEGO!" Y todo el mundo empieza a correr de un lado a otro, incluyendo al "jardinero", que ordena a Francia irse al fondo del jardín mientras corre a ver lo que ocurre.

El galo sonríe en cuanto se va y corre a la puerta sin dudar ni un poco, ve una mancha verde y roja correr desde el otro lado y sonríe más reconociendo la capa y el cometa... Corre más rápido con la brazos abiertos.

Los gritos y el caos no tardan en alertar el cuarto principal. Van a matarte, Francia. MUERTO. No vas a volver a ver a Inglaterra

El francés abraza a Inglaterra en cuanto lo ve llegar corriendo en cuanto llega él. Inglaterra le abraza también, riendo por la adrenalina y le toma la mano para salir corriendo de ahí. A estas alturas, no hay nadie, NADIE que vaya a impedir que Francia corra con él a donde sea que lo lleve. Podría ser al mismísimo infierno si quisiera. Se ríe apretando la mano de vuelta y pensando en la cometa y como harán para que vuele en el mercado.

El inglés se deja guiar cuando están ya lo bastante lejos mientras el francés le señala todas las cosas que a él le gustan con una gran sonrisa sin pensar un segundo en el fuego o en su padre.

Algo, al fondo de la mente de Roma, completamente perdida en los labios de la británica e infrarigada de flujo sanguíneo debido a las circunstancias de la actividad, tira como una mano invisible, para contra todo lo que le apetece, saque ESO de AHÍ y vuelva en sí. Algo no va bien. Es un presentimiento que le pincha pero al que se resiste a hacer caso por lo pronto.

Britania está PERDIDA, completamente embriagada en el romano... Y es que, joder, el romano se mueve MUY bien... y combina todas las técnicas sexuales posibles, junto con esa pasión y esa habilidad de hacer sentirla... Ok, ni siquiera tiene cerebro para sentirse nada, está demasiado ocupada en respirar.

Y quien diga que solo una madre tiene cierto sexto sentido para ciertas cosas, es que no conoce el instinto familiar de un hombre latino. El llanto lejano de Veneciano hace el truco de traerle de vuelta y los gritos de fuego de sus esclavos le retienen, con la respiración agitada, mira a la puerta y para a la británica suavemente casi sin mirarla.

Britania resopla, no bufa tsundere, tomando aire y tratando de enfocar, yendo a buscarle en el primer momento. Él la mira fijamente unos instantes tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.

—What? —susurra ella con suavidad, notando que pasa algo con Roma.

—Está sucediendo algo malo. Pon los niños a salvo —pide antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, tal como va, desnudo y empalmado. Y ahí va el romano hacia el incendio a organizar a la gente a gritos y a ayudar con el agua.

Britania traga saliva y se incorpora en la cama pensando en bárbaros invadiendo, sangre, peligro mortal. Se levanta de la cama agachándose al suelo y tomando una prenda de ropa... Quizás una toga del romano, se la medio envuelve encima y sale corriendo del cuarto.

—Englaaaand!

Nadie le contesta y hay un buen rato de gente corriendo arriba y abajo y gritando.

Asustada además con tanta gente que no termina por saber si es buena o mala, busca a los niños en cada cuarto sin encontrar a nadie, incluyendo los bebés que por más que ella quiera hacer actos heroicos parece improbable que los esclavos los hayan dejado ahí. Los esclavos ya se han llevado a los bebés, por eso lloraba Veneciano.

Así que asustada de no verles (aunque conoce a Inglaterra), sale al bosque... Digo al patio... A buscarle, asumiendo que, listo que es, se ha ido lejos del fuego.

—¡Señora! —le reconoce un esclavo—. ¡Tiene que salir de aquí!

—¿Has visto a mi hijo? —le pregunta no tan preocupada por el fuego, esperando que sólo sea eso... Ella ha estado en incendios forestales enormes—. ¿Atacan la casa?

—Non, hay un incendio... No he visto a los niños, deben estar fuera con los demás, vaya hacia la puerta.

La británica se tranquiliza un poco con que sólo haya un incendio, tosiendo levemente.

—¿En qué otros lugares podrían estar? ¿Dónde está Rome?

—No lo sé, estamos sacando a todo el mundo son órdenes del domine, está apagando el incendio con algunos hombres.

—Englaaaaaand! —grita como respuesta al pobre esclavo, buscándole.

—Por favor, señora, tiene que salir... —la apremia.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Dejo a my son aquí adentro? Está con el rubio de Rome.

—Alguien los habrá sacado, estarán fuera, con los demás. Ande a ver —insiste.

—¿Y si no? —le encara frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia arriba donde se arremolina un poco de humo.

—Y si no, alguien le verá y le sacará, somos mucha gente.

Britania cierra los ojos concentrándose un segundo, levanta la mano, susurra unas palabras y hace un extraño movimiento con el brazo girándolo, dándose la media vuelta y caminando a la salida aún con el brazo levantado. No sale sola... Todo el humo de la casa sale con ella.

El esclavo por supuesto se queda flipando y se va corriendo a ayudar de nuevo adentro.

Britania les busca a los dos en el patio y cuando no les ve se muerde un poco el labio preguntándose si Inglaterra habrá sido tan idiota como para quedarse adentro. No se lo cree ni un instante, pero quizás por salvar al niño rubio que le obsesiona...

Hay mucho ajetreo fuera igual entre las esclavas que andan buscando a Francia. Mérida está al borde del vómito de la preocupación, va a castigarse ella a sí misma.

¿Y qué decir de Augusta? que corre de arriba a abajo dando órdenes y regañándolos a todos, tirándose de los pelos porque no aparece el francés.

Es que ahí... temed. Vosotros sí TEMED porque como le haya pasado algo al niño, Roma os va a matar A TODOS. Sí, sí que lo saben TODOS perfectamente bien que no va a quedar uno sólo vivo. Augusta se tira más aún de los pelos, mandando a otros dos esclavos a buscarle de nuevo a la armería.

Hay gente buscándole por todos los rincones de la casa, mientras el incendio es cada vez más pequeño entre el agua y la ayuda prestada de la británica que se ha llevado el oxígeno, aun así hay alguna gente desmayada por el humo y algunos heridos leves.

Y debe ser Augusta la que se acerca a Roma después de garantizar que Francia no está por ningún lado, temerosa pero con seguridad...Quien sale el último, aun desnudo, agotado y reluciente del esfuerzo, lleno de cenizas y hollín por todas partes, pasándose las manos por el pelo pero más tranquilo, mientras los muchachos se ocupan de acabar de limpiar y ordenar y sacar los restos.

—Domine —lo intercepta con voz urgida, claramente preocupada. Es la única que se atreve a mirarle a los ojos sin que se lo ordene, sólo un instante, antes de bajar la mirada—. El domine Franciae no aparece junto con el muchachito de la señora.

—¿Está todo el mundo...? —se le congela la frase en la boca al oír la noticia, borrándosele la sonrisa.

—Mérida dice que antes del fuego intentó convencerla de irse solos al mercado. He mandado a Quintus a buscarle, aún no vuelve.

—S-solo al... —respira por la nariz con el corazón desbocado, poniéndose enfermo otra vez, pero trata de calmarse—. ¿Los pequeños están bien?

—Sic. Están bien —asiente—. Mérida no lo dejó ir al mercado sólo y volvieron a jugar al jardín. Lo último que le pidió fue un poco de comida antes de que empezara el fuego y lo perdiera de vista. Ya buscamos por toda la casa. No están dentro —agrega.

El romano hace un gesto de agobio con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos para pensar. Grita los nombres de cinco esclavos más que están por ahí mandándolos al mercado y a algunos lugares más de la ciudad que a Francia le gustan, le pide a Agusta que se haga cargo de la casa y se va a Britania.

Augusta asiente, servil, gritándole ella al resto de los esclavos para que empiecen a ordenarlo y recogerlo todo mientras pide a Mérida que ayude a los demás para distraerla.

Britania se está mordiendo las uñas mirando la casa, asegurándose a sí misma que Inglaterra está seguro bien, comiendo un pan robado debajo de un carro esperando a que desaparezca la trifulca.

—Hay que... hay que ir a buscarles —la toma de los hombros muy nervioso.

—¿A dónde suele ir tu niño cuando se va? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos, contagiándose de la preocupación.

—Ese es el problema, mi niño no se va —está al borde del llanto, en serio—. Vamos al mercado —léase, necesito hacer algo o mi estómago me va a comer.

Britania vacila un instante porque no está acostumbrada en lo absoluto a Roma... Así. Asiente con suavidad.

—Si está con England, seguramente estarán debajo de un puente o en una madriguera en el bosque o trepados al árbol o nadando en el río —garantiza tomándole del brazo. Una esclava joven, a quien mando Augusta, trae una túnica larga para que Britania, que aún no se entera pero está realmente poco tapada, se la ponga encima. Después de unos instantes de incomodidad y vacilación, Britania hace caso omiso a la vergüenza que le da la situación poniéndose la túnica, sonrojada pero más enfocada que de costumbre en estas situaciones.

—Non, non, no hay bosques aquí, están demasiado lejos para que vaya sin cansarse y el río está demasiado sucio en donde desagua la ciudad... —él sigue dando vueltas, pensando sin ni notarse desnudo.

Britania... Que no es que no esté preocupadilla, pero es que joder, Roma, estás demasiado desnudo... Suspira tratando de convencerse una vez más.

—Los niños son menos frágiles de lo que crees. Habrán ido a refugiarse a algún lado —asegura tendiéndole la toga que se ha quitado ella para que se tape... Algo... Sonrojadita.

—El mío, no —confiesa en un arrebato de vulnerabilidad y sinceridad que en otro momento no tendría, notando que le tiende la ropa, sin saber qué hacer con ella, cuando los esclavos le traen la biga por fin. Toma a Britania y la toga y se sube corriendo.

—El tuyo... ¿A dónde.,. Vamos?

—Al mercado —azuza a los caballos con fuerza y si normalmente conduce como un loco...

—Pero... Waaaaah! —aprieta los ojos y se abraza a Roma, ahora más agobiada.

Él recorre todo el foro en la biga mirando a todas partes y sin prestar atención a nadie que mida más de un metro.

* * *

Como provocar el caos para dummies, por Inglaterra.


	7. Chapter 7

Los niños están haciendo un espectáculo con la cometa roja porque no creo que se vean cometas tan a menudo ni sea un juguete tan popular. Además está Francia, que reconoció a una de las vendedoras de comida y pidió un poco de pan y leche para ellos, y... En realidad están mejor cuidados de lo que parece. Britania grita como loca con muchas dificultades para buscar a los niños.

—¡Ahí! —grita de repente. El romano tira de las riendas ahogando a los caballos mirando a donde le señala y no debe ver nada porque lo que le señala es la cometa.

—¿Ahí dónde? —pregunta mirando a todas partes

—¡Ahí! ¡La cometa!

—La... —igual galopa hacia ahí a toda velocidad.

—Eso rojo... Es un juguete.

—No los había visto nunca por aquí ¿Crees que estarán mirando?

—England lo hace... —explica la británica

—¿Mirar? —pregunta mientras ya llegan y... ¿porque sigue desnudo, maldita sea?

—No, ¡los hace! Y no te vas a poner... ¿Algo? Bloody hell

—¿Algo de qué? —detiene la biga secamente, tirando fuerte de las riendas y baja corriendo apartando a la gente a codazos. En cuanto ve a Francia en el centro del círculo corre hasta él levantándole en brazos en vilo.

Britania se sonroja por todos los presentes al verle correr hasta ahí desnudo.

—Ahh! Papa! —Francia tiene la desfachatez de sonreírle contento.

—Por todos los dioses, Franciae —le revisa de arriba abajo, le abraza con mucha fuerza y le da un montón de besos, haciéndose bolita alrededor suyo, sintiendo como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí mismo y acabara de recuperarla, con el corazón volviéndole a su sitio. Se ríe de alivio y de adrenalina.

Francia se ríe con él, inocente, sin entender que haya pasado nada malo.

—Papaaaa... Jijiji, ¿has venido a ver nuestra cometa?

—No se te ocurra volver a darme un susto como este —le aprisiona contra si con la respiración agitada.

Inglaterra, que ha dejado la cometa a Francia y NO estaba merodeando a la gente para saquearles, estaba reconociendo la ciudad, en concreto las partes de ciudad que los presentes guardan en sus bolsillos. Aparece junto a su madre como si nada.

—¿Susto? Papa me aplastas... —susurra Francia sintiendo demasiado aplauso.

—Oh. England! —levanta una ceja Britania.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Roma, le separa un poco y le mira.

—¿Ya vamos a ver los barcos? —pregunta el inglés ilusionado—. ¿Por qué Rome está desnudo?

—Oui... Estábamos volando el cometa —explica Francia poniéndole las manos en las mejillas.

—¿No te has hecho daño? ¿Te has asustado?

—Hubo un incendio en la casa —comenta Britania mirando al niño de reojo—. Rome estaba preocupado, no sé si veremos los barcos. ¿No le han dicho a nadie que vendríamos? ¡Te he dicho ya que cuando desaparezcas me avises!

—¿Daño? ¿Con que? —Francia parpadea.

—¡Con el fuego!

—Fuego… Cual fu... Ohhhhhhhh! —cara absoluta de culpabilillo cambiando la expresión.

—Es que no sabía dónde estabas y todas esas personas nos siguen a todas partes, no quería que me siguieran —Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—Pues yo tampoco sabía a dónde estabas, te busqué por todos lados. Hubo un incendio...

—Pero no me pasa nada, soy muy listo —le sonríe.

—Franciae? —los ojos caramelo le miran entrecerrándose.

—Q-Quid? —balbucea el francés sin mirarle.

—Eso pensé, pero has asustado a todo el mundo —murmura Britania y le mira de reojo—. Extraño que haya habido un incendio...

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —insiste Roma.

—Yo no sé —Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—A nada... —susurra el francesito que aún necesita más práctica para mentirle a su padre en concreto.

Britania mira a Inglaterra con los ojos entrecerrados porque en general, si hay fuego descontrolado suele estar en algún modo involucrado.

—Mérida dice que querías salir de la casa sin ella y ahora estás aquí... sin ella.

—Es que... A Angleterre no le gusta... —susurra Francia revolviéndose.

—Vamos a casa a hablar de esto con calma —decide el romano, poniéndose de pie.

Inglaterra mira a su madre sin decir nada porque la diferencia entre ser el mayor de cuarto o el menor de cuatro hermanos implica esta serie de... picardías.

—A casa a hablar... Papa, pero ¿no íbamos a los barcos? —pregunta Francia vacilando un poco.

—Ya veremos —le toma de la mano y se pasa la mano por el pelo, sintiéndose desnudo por primera vez desde que se ha despertado. Francia tiene un escalofrío reconociendo el tono de su padre.

Britania mira de reojo al inglés, frunce un poco el ceño. Roma se acerca a ella, porque aún tiene su túnica.

—Has encontrado algo importante en las demás perso... —se calla ella sonrojándose un poco por lo que estaba diciendo.

—A-ave —vacila un poco, sonrojadito y carraspea recordando en mitad de qué les han interrumpido y notándolo ahora que la mira y ya pasó todo.

Britania, que está abrazando la ropa del romano y ya ha superado un poco todo lo que pasa, aún medio en shock con todo, mira a Francia de reojo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Me devuelves mi... ehm... por favor —pide Roma tendiendo la mano

—Tu... —parpadea, traga saliva, levanta una ceja y le mira de arriba a abajo. Se sonroja más y cae en la cuenta, dándole la túnica.

—Gracias —le guiña un ojo, poniéndosela al notar que le ha metido un repaso.

—¡No debiste venir desnudo! ¿Ves? ¡No pasó nada y sólo estaban jugando! —ella le riñe un poco torpemente.

—¿Y dejarte sin espectáculo? —le coquetea tomando a Francia en brazos y yendo hacia la biga. Britania se sonroja más tomando a Inglaterra de la mano y jaloneándolo un poco para seguir al romano.

—Papa... —llama Francia a Roma en cuanto se suben a la biga, abrazándole de la pierna.

—Sic? —le mira serio. El pequeño baja un poco la cabeza y le abraza más la pierna.

—No te enfades —susurra.

—Hablaremos en la domus.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? No que me... Preocupara ni nada —aclara ella cargando al inglés para subirlo a la biga y subiéndose junto a él.

—Sic, estoy más tranquilo. Gracias por no... Preocuparte ni nada —la atrae un poco hacia sí con un brazo, sonriendo un poco.

—Eso es... Y nada de gracias, yo te odio —se deja abrazar un poco. Él se ríe, mucho más tranquilo en realidad y se nota por la forma de conducir de paseo.

Francia mira al inglesito con cara de angustia y le busca agarrarle la mano sin soltar la pierna de su padre. El pequeño se deja tomar de la mano, bastante tranquilo, en realidad.

—Papa va a regañarme —asegura el francés en un susurrito.

—Why?

—Me ha dicho que habláremos en la casa... Eso siempre es horrible.

Los ojos verdes le miran un poco desconsolado y le aprieta la mano. El galo se siente mejor con el apretón aunque no demasiado porque Roma enfadado es temible.

Lo siento, Francia, Inglaterra aún no tiene edad para esconderte en casa, darte un beso y decirte que le caes muy mal. Bueno, que le caes mal sí que te lo puede decir.

—Quiero decirte que así como que muy impresionada... No me has dejado –anuncia Britania sonriendo malignilla.

—Eh? —la mira de reojo.

—Dijiste que me impresionarías... Y los incendios no me impresionan en realidad —murmura sonrojándose un poquito.

—Con la naumaquia, el incendio no estaba previsto... ya que la otra cosa impresionante no pude terminarla.

—Eso me di... Cuenta —susurra escondiéndosele en el cuello. Roma se ríe—. Quizás deberías dejar que tus niños salieran más a menudo... Los míos lo hacen y son fuertes y autosuficientes —le mira de reojo.

—Non, non... esto no es el bosque... —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué puede pasarle? Sólo es una ciudad. Créeme que en el bosque hay lobos

—Cosas mucho peores que en el bosque, créeme. Aquí no hay lobos, pero hay personas y un taimado es mucho peor que cualquier lobo. Roban a los niños y les obligan a trabajar todo el día como esclavos, golpeándoles con látigos y si desobedecen y no sirven, les hacen salir a la arena a batirse a muerte contra fieras y gladiadores.

—¿Alguien se atrevería a hacer todo eso con el hijo del grandiiiisimo impeeeerio romaaaano? —un poco en burla.

—Alguien que no supiera quien es, sin duda —le da un beso en la mejilla y los caballos casi atropellan a alguien, mira a Francia de reojo a ver si está escuchando—. Alguien que lo supiera haría cosas aún peores.

Francia sí que está escuchando le abraza con más fuerza apretando la mano del inglés que está un poquito acojonado también con esa historia, prefiriendo a los lobos.

—¿Cosas peores? Mmm... Yo haría cosas peores, no me extraña. Seguro sacaría alguien una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Habría cosas mucho más interesantes que yo podría hacerte a ti en pago —mano en el culo.

—Quitamelamanodeahiahiahoramismo.

Más risas y la sube un poco.

—Saliste desnudo por toda la ciudad —susurra la británica cayendo en la cuenta

—Oh, sí... y no me viste apagar el incendio, tarde un rato en que se me bajara... el ánimo.

Ella le mira de reojo la zona y aprieta os ojos.

—Noooo! Shutup!

Más risas romanas cuando por fin llegan a la casa de nuevo. Francia tieeeeeemblaaaaaa e Inglaterra entrecruza los dedos con él, echándosele un poco encima, nervioso

—Papa... —susurra el francés mirándole con cierta imploración.

—Voy a pedirte, Britania, que me des unos minutos para hablar muy seriamente con mi hijo —pide ante eso. Britania asiente pensando que irá a asearse y a ponerse algo de SU ropa. No trae ni zapatos además ni ropa interior. Se sonroja con la idea.

—¡YO HICE EL FUEGO! —confiesa Inglaterra para que no riñan al francés y le aprieta más fuerte la mano, nervioso.

Francia le mira desconsolado aun pero sonríe un poquito... Pensando que es la cosa MÁS ROMÁNICA QUE HARÁ ALGUIEN POR ÉL.

—Fuimos los dos... —susurra Francia prácticamente echándose le encima para abrazarle, empezando a llorar desde ya.

Roma mira a Britania con cara de circunstancias y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Britania aprieta los ojos porque ya lo temía... ¡Que maldita necesidad había de confesarlo!

—Franciae, vamos —pide el romano igual, con voz suave y mesurada. Francia no suelta a Inglaterra mirando a su padre aún desconsolado.

—England... —sisea Britania IRRITADA. Inglaterra se mete un SUSTO y también se abraza más a Francia.

—Franciae no quiero tener que repetírtelo.

—Papaaaa... —solloza Francia.

—Papa, ni papa, venga —señala hacia las habitaciones. El galo le da un dramático beso a Inglaterra en la mejilla.

—Merci, Mon petit lapin... —susurra. Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte sin esperárselo, porque además su madre está ahí, soltándole como si le quemara.

—Franciae! —grita Roma enojado para que corra ya con él.

Francia se tambalea sin esperárselo y como está en el drama está a punto de que se le rompa el corazón cuando su padre grita y es ESE grito enfadado que le pone los pelos de punta, sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su él, aterrorizado.

Van al cuarto en silencio mientras Roma piensa que al menos, la ventaja es que con Inglaterra aprende justo esas cosas importantes para sobrevivir en el mundo, que por más que lo intente... No aprende con él ni con España. Sólo salió a jugar, tiene más esclavos que nadie, toda la ciudad lo conoce y saben lo importante que es protegerle... Y está aprendiendo estrategia y juegos de niñO pero...

—Desobedecer ordenes, ponerte en peligro, a ti mismo y a tus hermanos, destruir tus cosas, no pensar en las consecuencias... —empieza y mira a Francia duramente, muy decepcionado.

Él se abraza a su conejito y solloza en silencio

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Toda la ciudad te conoce y sabes cuantos enemigos tenemos, ¿qué crees que habría pasado si alguien te lleva? ¿Crees que te habrían tratado bien? ¿Sabes que hacen con los chicos cuando los hacen prisioneros?

El pequeño niega con la cabeza suavemente... No sé a cuál de las preguntas, sin dejar de llorar como Magdalena y sin mirar a su padre.

—Seguramente te hubieran hecho mucho mucho daño, te hubieran cortado los dedos y me los habrían mandado para que yo fuera a por ti.

El francés palidece mirándose las manos por un segundo y temblando un poco.

—Yo... Yo sólo quería jugar con... Angleterre... —susurra entre sollocitos.

—Nunca te he prohibido eso, pero tienes que ser un chico listo... necesito que lo seas —se sienta a su lado y le toma en brazos—. Eres muy importante para mí y te quiero mucho y si alguien te lleva yo... no sé lo que haría —le abraza—. Solo pensar que pudieran hacerte daño...

El francés se le abraza con fuerza (sin soltar al conejito) llorándole mucho más ruidosa y dramáticamente encima.

—Necesito que aprendas esto, es muy muy importante. Tú no eres un chico cualquiera, hay mucha gente mala que sabe que puede hacerme mucho daño a mí a través de ti, por eso tienes que protegerte. Mérida y los demás están para ayudarte y protegerte, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Otros sollocitos más, aunque más tranquilos.

—No quiero que te hagan daño...

—Oh, pues lo harían y mucho... y no solo a mí. Seguro me pedirían mucho dinero o cosas parecidas y yo tendría que dárselo... dinero para otras cosas, para otra gente, para la comida de los soldados o para los enfermos... ¿y sabes qué pasaría? Que entonces los enfermos morirían y los soldados no querrían trabajar y nadie nos protegería —el dramático.

Francia le mira desconsolado.

—¿Todo eso... Por ir al mercado... Sin Mérida?

—Sic, cariño mío, cuando tienes tanto poder, cualquier pequeña acción puede conllevar un declive si no se toma con sabiduría.

El galo se sorbe los mocos, impresionado. Luego cierra los ojos y se le recarga encima.

—Que es decli... Decli...

—Declive, un desastre, que todo vaya mal —le explica abrazándole más y acunándole un poco—. Y El fuego... aun no puedo creerlo. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si arde toda la casa? ¿Si nadie puede sacar a Veneciano y Romano?

—Pero Angleterre me dijo que sería pequeño y que no quemaría la casa —se defiende—, sólo era para distraerlos.

—Franciae...—aprieta los ojos—. ¿Qué os digo siempre a ti y a Hispaniae cuando cocinamos? ¿No os he repetido un millón de veces que seáis MUY cuidadosos con el fuego, que en cualquier momento se puede volver incontrolable?

—Pero Angleterre... —¡es muy listo y sabe lo que hace! Piensa para sí, gracias a dios.

—Angliterra es un niño pequeño y no sabe lo que hace... y no están aquí ni sus hermanos, ni sus cosas, Franciae, que ocurre con las cosas que se quemaron, ¿eh?

—No sé... —susurra sin saber siquiera lo que se quemó.

—Ah, ¿no lo sabes? Pues que se han perdido. Destruido. Reducido a cenizas, pasto de las llamas. ¿A ti te gusta que se pierdan tus cosas?

Francia solloza otra vez.

—Ese es el problema que tenéis tú y tú hermano, no le dais valor a las cosas, pensáis que si se pierden, papa vendrá y comprará o hará otras nuevas.

Francia le abraza con más fuerza... Y es que ni siquiera había pensado que habría cosas que se perdieran. Roma suspira y se le enternece el corazón abrazándole con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Vas a... —traga saliva—, castigar a Mérida? —pregunta repentinamente.

—Sic, porque a pesar de todo era su deber estar por ti... pero también me parece que tú mereces un castigo.

El castigo de Mérida que tanto le preocupaba se le olvida por completo. Palidece y abre los ojos como platos, mirándole.

—¿Y-Yo? —por un instante se imagina siendo azotado. Roma le mira fijamente.

—Sic.

Le salen unas lágrimas enoooormes, una de cada ojo mientras le mira desconsolado y tiembla un poquito.

—No me importa cuánto llores. Vas a ir a tu cuarto y vas a elegir la mitad de tu ropa y la mitad de tus juguetes para ti y la otra mitad se la vamos a dar a los niños pobres para las fiestas.

El pequeño abre la boca IMPRESIONADO y te lo digo de una vez... Prefiere los azotes.

—Q-Quid?

—Tal como lo has oído. Es importante que aprendas a apreciar lo que tienes. Además hay mucha ropa que ya no te cabe y muchos juguetes que ya no usas —no te preocupes, ahora dice la mitad y luego va a ser solo una décima parte.

—¡P-Pero son MIS cosas! Y es mi ropa y... Son MÍAS. Y la ropa que no me cabe sirve para otras cosas... ¡Como para... Angleterre!

—Se la mandaremos a Angliterra entonces.

—Pero papa... —vacila porque... Es que son SUS cosas.

—Aja?

—Son mis cosas... —lloriquea.

—Oh, sic, ya lo sé, ese es justo el punto, son tus cosas y con ello vas a aprender a valorarlas.

—Son mías, no puedo regalarlas! —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

Francia hace un esfuerzo por pensar en algo convincente.

—Si las regalo será como... Si no me importaran —resuelve al final, mirándole.

—Non, si las regalas será como si te importaran cosas mucho más importantes —le pasa una mano por el pelo y le limpia un poco la cara—. Tus cosas son muy valiosas, pero no hay nada más valioso que las personas. Es lo que se conoce como caridad. Darles a personas menos favorecidas las cosas que te importan y te gustan, porque esas personas y su felicidad, te importan más.

—¿Por eso dices que se las dé a Angleterre?

—No exactamente, son cosas diferentes. Cuando seas grande y tú y tus hermanos me ayudéis a llevar nuestro imperio, verás que es tan importante ser fuerte como ser bondadoso y nuestras gentes tienen que saber que las amamos y protegemos y todo lo que hacemos es por ellos, así ellos se sienten cómodos y nos aman de vuelta.

—¿Tú regalas la mitad de tu ropa a la gente?

—El gobierno tiene un presupuesto para caridad y ayudas a las personas dentro de los presupuestos de estado, pero si quieres que lo haga contigo, podemos hacerlo todos —le sonríe. Francia parpadea.

—Es que...

—Además, si se las damos a Angliterra, él va a pensar en ti cuando se las ponga y si vaciamos un poco el armario podemos llenarlo de nuevo con cosas nuevas —le guiña un ojo.

Francia parpadea dos veces y sonríe un poco relajándose y abrazando de nuevo a su padre del cuello. El romano le abraza de vuelta riéndose. El niño piensa en que cosas bonitas le regalará al inglés, riendo.

xoXOXox

Inglaterra le mira marcharse y traga saliva sin atreverse a girarse a su madre.

—What were you thinking? —pregunta siseando otra vez, en ese tono que raya en el absoluto enfado y la completa histeria.

—I... —susurra bajando la cabeza.

—¡Y confesar!

—Es que... —susurra sonrojándose un poco, rascándose una pierna con el empeine del pie contrario y jugando con el borde de la capa nerviosamente con las manos.

—What?! ¡Es el enemigo!

—Pero France me ha dicho que su dad le iba a regañar...

—¡Le va a regañar igual y yo a ti por tonto! ¿¡Y que hacías incendiando la casa?!

Baja la cabeza otra vez mirándose los pies e hinchando los mofletes.

—Respóndeme ¿Que hemos dicho de los incendios?

—Iba a destruir la casa porque es el enemigo —el niño, tonto, no es... y cobarde lo que se dice cobarde tampoco. Britania le medio fulmina aunque le hace gracia la respuesta.

—Esa ni yo te la creo. Como si no supieras montar un incendio.

—Es que tiene esa señora fea que nos seguía a todas partes y me iba a regañar y no quería darme una túnica verde, pero sí me la dio y luego me limpió toda la cara y me levantó del suelo y yo no quería y luego le di un golpe en la cabeza con una espada de madera y no quería que viniera con nosotros.

—England tienes que ser menos bestia! —mira quién demonios lo dice

—¡Pero si no ha sido bestia! ¡Era un fuego pequeño y aquí hay muchas personas para ayudar a apagarlo! —se defiende.

—Pues no se hizo tan pequeño... había más gente en la casa y por más que Rome sea el enemigo hay que ser un poco más cuidadosos, en concreto con no incriminarte —se pasa una mano por el pelo y es que ni le impresiona tanto que causen un incendio sus hijos, ni le parece tan grave lo que pasó.

—Pero es que France... —sigue, con la boca pequeña, dibujando círculos con el pie en el suelo. Ella se cruza de brazos y le mira fijamente sonrojándose un poco porque en el fondo bien que sabe lo que ocurre.

—Yes? —aun así, presiona malignamente.

—Es que su dad le iba a regañar... —la mira. Britania le sostiene la mirada unos instantes y luego cambia el tono a uno bastante más suave, con todo y todo.

—¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa que le regañe?

—Pues... —se lo piensa y se sonroja un poco porque todo lo que se le ocurre es que es su amigo y no quiere que no le quiera.

—Vamos a que me cambie —murmura benevolentemente porque con todo, en el fondo, secretamente... no está de tan mal humor. Inglaterra corretea tras ella.

¿Estás loca, Britania? ¿Vas a llevarlo al cuarto que compartes con Roma? Vale... allá tú y tu mala cabeza. Britania camina por los pasillos sin pensar demasiado, por lo visto.

—Lo que pasa es que France es un tonto, porque tiene muchos muchos muñecos y le he quitado uno y no se ha dado cuenta, pero no sabe hacer nada y quería enseñarle las kities porque no se piense que yo soy un niño tonto como él porque yo no tengo tantos muñecos, pero no lo necesito y tiene una casita secreta en un árbol que sí es un poco bonita porque las ramas la tapan y puedes ver a los enemigos y cuando vaya a casa me haré una igual pero no la llenaré de muñecos tontos —le explica Inglaterra mientras andan.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y camina al lado del inglés, escuchándole y pensando que realmente... Francia le gusta tal como a ella... NO le gusta Roma, claro está, ni un poquito. De hecho le gusta... menos... o... como sea. Sacude la cabeza entrando al cuarto que compartió anoche con Roma... cuarto que tiene miel por ahí y por allá y la cama deshecha y... es realmente vergonzoso.

—Y... —mira el cuarto entrando y se acerca al bote de miel, metiendo la mano dentro y sentándose en la cama a comérsela, moviendo los pies que le cuelgan—. Y tienen mieles de flores y les dicen a las abejas a que flores tienen que ir pero yo le he dicho que eso no se puede porque las abejas no hacen caso pero él dice que sí y por eso es un tonto pero me ha dado pan blanquito como el del mercado que compras cuando viene Scotland.

Britania parpadea un poco... en shock porque el bote de miel... y su uso previo... y el niño... y el bote de miel... y el niño...

—Bájate de ahí... Límpiate en las sábanas y...

—Y dice que puede hacer un pan diferente todos los días y yo no le creo pero va a venir conmigo cuando sea grande en mi barco y... ¿Este es el cuarto de Rome? —mira todos los regalitos y juguetes que tiene él por ahí.

—Ehm... Es... No. Es el cuarto de... Visitas. Baja de ahí y párate aquí a mi lado —busca por ahí a ver si encuentra sus cosas.

—¿Las cosas de quién son? —pregunta bajándose de la cama y empezando a tocar los objetos con la mano llena de miel. Egipto te va a matar si se entera.

—Las mías, England... ¡Busca el cofre que traje, necesito mi ropa! —indica ceeeeero preocupada en el concepto "Inglaterra toca todo con manos pringosas", mientras rebusca por ahí y allá, incluido debajo de la cama. Se mete al armario.

—¡Mira que cosa más bonita!

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Britania mirando al inglés de reojo, cerrando la puerta.

Le muestra un gato verde de jade, egipcio.

—Ohhh... Es de esa ARPÍA —ya desde entonces no se agradan—. Debe ser valioso...

—¿Una arpía? —pregunta mirando la figura.

—Una mujer insoportable... Quizás lo note si nos lo llevamos. ¿No hay uno más pequeño?

—Es muy bonito —insiste porque a Inglaterra siempre le han gustado las cosas egipcias.

—Mmmm... Es estilizado... ¿No ves mi ropa? —ya te ha dejado de poner atención... ¡Es el momento del hurto!

—A mí me gusta... quizás pueda dibujar uno igual —le da la vuelta y se lo embolsilla. Encuentra un plato griego con una escena sexual dibujada—. OH! ¡Mira qué raro es esto! ¿Qué están haciendo?

—¿Que están haciendo dónde? —pregunta pasando a su lado para ir a la puerta a buscar a alguna esclava o a alguien que le diga de sus cosas. Le mira de reojo.

Le muestra el plato, ella lo mira... Abre la boca, se sonroja un montón y se lo arranca de las manos.

—Naaada! —aprieta los ojos.

—Ah! —levanta las cejas, dejándole que se lo quite.

—Deja de toquetearlo todo así... Ve a buscarme una esclava, venga —le da unos empujoncitos, aún sonrojada.

—¿Cuándo te pusiste el pijama dónde estaba? —pregunta.

—¿E-El... El pija... Pijama?

—La ropa de dormir —la mira.

—Es que... Tome pr-prestado —súper sonrojada—. Uno porque... No encontraba mi baúl.

—Ah... —mira alrededor buscando el baúl.

—Por eso quiero a la esclava, England.

—¡Mira! ¡Una piel de oso! —corre hacia ella. Britania hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe porque en el fondo incluso a ella el inglesito le parece mono.

—No rompas nada... —pide abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza al pasillo. El pequeño la estira hasta que le cae en la cabeza y empieza a hacer gruñidos de oso.

Britania no le hace mucho caso, niña idiota... Mira el niñito tan mono que tienes y no le haces caso. Ve a una esclava a lo lejos quien le indica... No sé si Roma dio alguna instrucción concreta, pero está en el cuarto, seguramente a los pies de la cama bajo las sábanas.

Britania la bruta... No debe tener tanta cobija en casa tan voluminosa. Vuelve sonrojada diciéndose a su misma "eres una bruta" y levantando las ridículas cobijas para el calor que hace.

—Grrrr! —sigue Inglaterra y se ríe—. A los osos les gusta la mieeel! —se acerca al bote comiéndosela con las manos y la piel por encima. Va a llenar todo de miel y puede que Roma quiera matarlo.

Britania al fin saca su túnica y su ropa interior poniéndosela rápidamente mientras Inglaterra esta distraído con la miel y el oso, escondiéndose un poco con la perspectiva. Cuando termina se acerca a Inglaterra sintiéndose más cómoda.

—A ver, England... Basta, espera... Mira cómo has dejado pegajoso esto —le levanta la piel de oso de encima.

—Aah! —protesta levantando las manos cuando se la quita. Britania le sonríe muy levemente y le hace un gesto para que salga de debajo del oso.

El inglés lo hace, mirándola correteando y sonríe. Britania cerca la piel a la sábana quitándole la mayor cantidad de miel que puede con un poco de saliva. La levanta para ponerla donde estaba cuando golpean a la puerta.

—Yes? —pregunta y luego se sonroja al notar que está actuando como si fuera su casa.

—¿Estás visible? —pregunta Roma a través de la puerta.

—¡Claro que estoy visible! —chilla culpabilita aún por el asunto del oso.

—Qué pena —entra sonriendo. Ella le sonríe un poquito y se sonroja—. ¿Te gusta? —pregunta al ver que está trasteando con la piel.

—Ehh... es un oso, no es fea la piel —carraspea—, ¿tú la cazaste?

—Non —se acerca a ella, que se le planta enfrente, tapándole la piel.

—¿Azotaste al niño, entonces?

—Oh, azotes... —sonríe de lado y la abraza—. ¿Eso te parecería sexy y masculino?

—W-What? —balbucea empujándole del pecho porque además bien que sabe que está Inglaterra por ahí. Se sonroja—. No! No me interesa que... no!

Inglaterra ha ido a ver si Francia ha venido, que lo ha hecho detrás de su padre, más tranquilo y está buscando a Inglaterra, claro está. Aunque está en el drama de su ropa... pero es menos ya que el inglés va a pensar en él y van a comprarle más ropa.

—¿No te interesa? —besito en la mejilla—. ¿Y por qué me preguntas?

Y cuando el inglés nota que sí ha venido, corre a esconderse de él para que no le dé otro beso.

—Pues... ¡ibas a regañar a tu hijo! ¿A qué... —le empuja para que le suelte alejándose del beso—, has venido?

—Voy a darte una poca de ropa... —canturrea Francia hacia el inglés.

—Ya terminé de darle fuerte —le azota suavemente el culo a ella.

—¡No quiero! —se esconde el inglesito en las faldas de su madre—. ¿Por qué?

Britania pega un salto con el azotito, abre los ojos como platos y le mira sonrojáaada, sin enterarse bien de Inglaterra. Roma se ríe aprovechando el saltito para abrazarla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no quieres? Son bonitos y te quedan mejor a ti que a mí como este que traes —asegura Francia.

—Rome! —protesta ella sonrojadita—, como se te ocurra darme otra de esas...

Inglaterra se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja un poco, escondiéndose más.

—¿Qué harás? —palmadita y magreo, ella se devuelve con un golpe más fuerte en el pecho.

—Bloody demons! Stop!

Roma se ríe y la suelta pasándose una mano por el pelo. Britania se pasa las dos manos por el pelo mirándole de arriba a abajo otra vez sin poder evitarlo, nerviosita.

—Ehm... b-bueno... —vacila.

—¿Qué dices, mum, llevamos a los monstruos a la Naumaquia o están castigados? —pregunta Roma poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Francia.

Ella se sonroja con que le llame "mum" y como lo dice, pero a la vez sonríe un poquito de lado, porque es que con todo y todo... al menos por un rato, sigue de buen humor de estar aquí y que le haga caso a ella y esas cosas.

—¿A la... naumaquia? ¡Oh, lo de los barcos!

—Sic, la lucha naval —le sonríe. Francia mira a su padre con ojitos desconcolado.

—Pero papa... ¡ya me castigaste!

—Quizás puedas dejar al tuyo... England no está del todo castigado —responde Britania inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Oh, no sería justo castigar a uno y al otro no —niega con la cabeza. Britania mira a Inglaterra de reojo a ver qué tan interesado parece en el tema. Francia mira otra vez a Inglaterra escondido y de nuevo a su padre.

—¡Pero Angleterre quería irrrr! ¡Y va a gustarle! Y... Y... le voy a dar de mi ropaaaa —se le abraza a la pierna.

Inglaterra mira a su madre y le sonríe porque no quiere que le castigue

—Mmmm... Está claro que lo que no puedes es impresionarme —asegura la pelirroja sonriendo satisfecha porque al final es una victoria.

—Bien, no hay castigo entonces —Roma se agacha hacia Inglaterra.

—What? ¡No! Es un castigo... ¡tú lo has dicho y bien merecido! —asegura Britania levantando las cejas.

—Pero es que tu pequeño ha hecho algo que me ha gustado mucho...

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Inglaterra. Ya sonríe desde el momento en que dijo que no hay castigo.

—Ah... yes? What?

Inglaterra mira a Roma aun medio escondido y este le tiende la mano. Francia le pone una mano a Roma en el hombro acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de mirar al británico y llamarle, sonriendo.

El inglesito aprieta las faldas de Britania inseguro. Roma abraza a Francia de la cintura atrayéndole hacia si y Britania frunce el ceño un poquito poniéndole a Inglaterra la mano en la cabeza.

—A pesar de que hayas intentado prender fuego a mi casa, cosa que está mal —frunce el ceño mirándole, Inglaterra se esconde un poco más.

—¿Qué fue lo que te "gustó"? —pregunta Britania con el ceño fruncidillo aun con la mano en la cabeza del inglés. Francia abraza a su padre, mira a Britania y le sonríe también

—Este monstruo de aquí es mi hijo —le explica como si no lo supiera—. Y le quiero un montón... y debido a ello, todas las personas que le quieren me agradan. Sigue así, muchacho, pero no le metas en líos demasiado peligrosos —le guiña un ojo.

Francia sonríe más y Britania frunce el ceño levantando a Inglaterra en un revuelo, entendiendo eso de manera demasiado directa. El inglesito se sonroja de muerte escondiéndose en su madre.

—Shite, Rome... nadie quiere a nadie aquí —protesta la chica abrazando al inglés y dejando que se esconda, con el ceño fruncido, sorprendentemente empática (sí, esto es lo que hace el buen humor...)

—Vengaaa, no es algo malo —se pone de pie sonriendo. Francia se le cuelga para que le levante, riéndose poquito, sonrojadito (cosa rara), llevándose un dedo índice a la boca y recargándosele encima a su padre, mirando al inglés.

Roma le levanta igual, riéndose y se acerca a Britania.

—Además, eso es mentira, sí hay alguien que quiere a alguien aquí —asegura el romano.

—Yo a England, ciertamente... —responde ella dando un pasito atrás

—Y yo —responde Roma mientras Inglaterra se abraza más fuerte mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde están, escondido.

—¿Tú a England? —pregunta Britania abrazando al Inglés un poco territorial, no sin razón, querida... no sin razón.

—Yo quiero a Angleterre...

—Yo a ti. Y a Angliterra... y mi hijo también, ¿lo ves? En realidad todos le queremos a tu chico

Britania se sonroja un montón con esto, escondiéndose un poco en Inglaterra... y es que va a salir corrieeendoooo.

—Waaaaah —ese es Inglaterra en un susurrito porque Francia ha dicho que le quiere.

—Shutupppppp! —chilla Britania en un rugido medio ahogado un segundo antes de que Inglaterra haga "waaah" apretando los ojos y de verdad haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no largarse

—Vale, vale —se ríe levantando la mano con la que no sujeta a Francia en señal de rendición—. ¿Has visto que la bruja no aguanta ni una? —le pregunta a su hijo

—¡No me llames bruja! —protesta Britania de inmediato. Es que además le dice bruja de tal manera que... le gusta.

—Brujaaa —se ríe.

—¿Por qué le llamas bruja?

—Porque ES una bruja —explica Roma a Francia.

—¿Cómo que es una bruja? —es que a Francia le va a costar decenas de años... y va a seguir sin estar seguro.

—A ver... ¿qué sabes tú que es una bruja? —le pregunta Roma mientras manda a un par de esclavos a que les preparen el carro.

—Mmmm... pueeeees... así como...

—¿Así como muy sexys? —pregunta Roma para ayudar, mirando a Britania de reojo. Francia mira a Britania, le mete una repasada de arriba a abajo, se ríe un poco y le cierra el ojo.

—Sic

—¡Bien! Un punto de bruja a favor —le da un beso a su hijo.

—¡Oyeeeee! Por todos los... —bufido sonrojadito—. ¿Que los entrenas?

—¿Yo? Non, aprenden solos —le guiña el ojo muy parecido a Francia... o más bien Francia lo hace muy parecido a él. Britania aprieta los ojos exasperada.

—¿Qué significa que eres sexy? —pregunta Inglaterra en un susurrito cuando ya les traen el carro. Esas preguntaaaaas!

—Signi... Significa que... Es... Rome es un idiota

—¿Es que puedes hacer magia? Yo también soy sexy entonces —asegura.

—No... Eso es Bruja. Tú eres un brujo.

—Non, muchacho, significa que tu mamá es bonita, pero de una manera especial. Seguro tú también serás muy sexy como ella cuando crezcas —explica el romano mientras se sube al carro. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y luego mira a su madre a ver si es bonita.

—Angleterre es sexy... —suelta Francia. Como no, Roma se ríe e Inglaterra se esconde otra vez

—Shut up a los dos! —Britania sale detrás de los esclavos y se suben todos al carro.

* * *

El draaaaaaama latino de Francia y Roma en comparación a la preocupación de Britania, no sobre el fuego, si no sobre confesar. Así crecieron luego los niños.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Vamos a donde los barcos entonces? —pregunta Britania.

—Sic, sería una pena que no probara al menos de impresionarte un poco más.

—¿Impresionarme... MÁS? Si no me has impresionado.

—Pero que mentirosa... ¿es que voy a tener que recordarte lo de ayer noche?

Britania casi se cae del carro de la estupefacción, por soltarse un segundito, sonrojada como manzana.

—Shut your bloody trap! —o sea cállate. Adivina qué hace... oh, sí, tan original, se ríe.

—Yo vi lo de ayer noche y no la impresionó nada —ayuda Inglaterra. (Caaaaaaaada vez consigue hacer el mejor comentario de la tarde)

—¡Yo vi que si le impresionó! ¡Seguro fue un abrazo especiaaaaal! —suelta Francia tan contento.

—WHAAAAT?! —Britania es multiinfartica también al parecer.

—¡No es verdad! no le impresionó estaba muy tranquila y muy quieta y en casa lo hace mejor —sigue el inglés mientras Roma casi se ahoga de la risa.

—But what on... what are you talking about! —Britania mirando a Inglaterra con los ojos desorbitados.

—De... ayer noche, con la bruja leyendo el futuro —explica él, inocente.

—Ohhh! —Britania se sonrooooja otra veeeez, mortalmeeente—. Englaaand!

—¡Yo hablo del abrazo especial que hicieron! —exclama Francia.

—What? —pregunta sin entender y mira a Francia, que se ríe y Britania aprieta los ojos.

—¡No hicimos nada de nada!

—¿Ves? esa es otra cosa que hacen las brujas, piensan todo el tiempo en esas cosas —le explica Roma a Francia.

—¡No estoy pensando en ninguna cosa!

—Es lo que hacen los adultos que se quieren —explica Francia.

—My mum no quiere a tu dad, siempre dice que tu dad es tonto —el estirado inglés.

—¡Claro que sí le quiere! ¿Verdad, papa? Aunque diga que non...

Roma le hace un guiño a su hijo, pero no responde nada.

—¡Claro que no lo quiere! ¿Verdad, mum? ¡Díselo!

—¡Claro que no le quiero, yo le ooooodio! —pasióoooon. Inglaterra mira a Francia y sonríe con cara de "veeeees?"

—Pero noo... Papa, explícale a Angleterre!

—Será por eso que dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso —responde Roma en plan "lalala" sonriendo.

—¿Cómo que un paso? —pregunta Francia aunque sonríe porque eso de alguna manera suena como esperanzador.

—Eso es lo que dicen que en realidad, es como un círculo —explica levantando los dedos—. Aquí está el amor desmedido y la pasión, entonces vas alejándote y alejándote —dibuja un semicírculo—. Hasta la indiferencia, que está en el lado opuesto y luego cada vez más cerca del odio que está justo aquí —vuelve a dibujar la otra mitad del círculo hasta el primer dedo—. Están tan cerca uno de otro que fácilmente uno se convierte en el otro si no vas con cuidado.

—Ohhhh... entonces lo peor que puede pasar es que esté aquí —Francia señala el lado opuesto del semicírculo en la parte de la indiferencia y Roma... estás grabando con fuego eso en la mente de Francia.

—Eso mismo —le toca la nariz.

—Siempre que te odie estará cerca de... quererte —susurra el francesito y se gira a mirar a Inglaterra. Esto mismo va a ser su consuelo infinito por muchas muchas noches en la vida.

—Exacto, eso si acaso me odiara y no lo dijera solo porque le da mucha vergüenza —explica mirando a la británica que estaba realmente sorprendida hasta que la mira y salta.

—¡Nooo! nononono! Yo te odio porque... noooo! ES que... no! Estas todo malentendiendo mal —balbucea ordenando todas las palabras mal disponiéndose a bajarse bestiamente del carro en movimiento.

Roma se mueeeere de la risa

—Me eres completamente indiferente —asegura al fin consiguiendo ordenarlo.

—¿Qué tan indiferente?

—¡Completamente! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE! Más indiferente que ese hombre que camina ahí... o esa mujer.

Roma la mira a los ojos pone los dedos uno en el amor y otro en la indiferencia y empieza a mover el de la indiferencia hacia el amor a medida que habla, sonriendo burlón

—¡No! ¡Hablo de indiferencia completa y absoluta!

Lo va moviendo cada vez más cerca y ella le separa las dos manos de un manotazo

—¡Indiferencia! ¡total y absoluta!

Se ríe más y le captura la mano con la que no carga a Inglaterra.

—Odi... no, ¡indiferencia completa!

Roma estira la mano hasta su boca y le da un beso. Ella se sonroja mirándole a los ojos. Hija mía, se te ve la no indiferencia a doscientos mil kilómetros. El romano le sostiene la mirada y sonríe seductoramente.

—Indiferencia...

Entoncea le acaricia los dedos con el pulgar

—I-Indiferencia...

Finalmente le guiña un ojo.

—Tú a mí también me gustas.

—¡No me... fustas... gustasgustas!

Y Roma se muere de la risa otra vez

—Shut up! —histeriquita, le empuja un poco, escondiéndose en Inglaterra, quien la deja, sin entender demasiado y les saca la lengua a Francia y a Roma.

—Él me quiere... —se ríe un poco Francia acurrucándose en su padre y el carro se detiene.

—Venga, dejémosles descansar un rato —Roma se baja del carro tomando a Francia en brazos, quien le abraza y le da un beso preguntándole si sabe cómo está España.

Mientras Britania se baja a toda velocidad, con el inglés en brazos, sonrojáaaada, alejándose un poco del carro con rumbo desconocido y ya empieza Roma a encontrar a gente a la que saludar junto con Francia, que si hay uno que no conoce Roma, lo conoce él. Además como casi no les gusta la social... Britania se recarga en la pared unos instantes separando un poco a Inglaterra.

—Are you ok, lad?

Él la mira.

—Hay un montón de personas —aprieta la ropa en sus puñitos.

—I know... no creas que no me pone nerviosa a mí también —asegura en un susurro.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

—Porque es una ciudad grande y... no tengo idea de donde salen yo tampoco —confiesa mirando a su alrededor—. No te me separes, esto no es el bosque.

—No me gustan... —la abraza asustado con lo que Roma ha explicado antes. Ella le abraza de vuelta y le acaricia un poco la espalda, más cariñosa que de costumbre, asustadilla también, susurrando unas palabras entre dientes para poner un encantamiento de protección a ambos.

Al final, el romano vuelve a por ella y la abraza.

—I am fine, I am fine —asegura la chica intentando separarle un poco, pero en realidad bastante tranquila cuando aparece.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gusta abrazarte —la molesta un poco, sonriendo.

—Hay demasiada gente aquí —murmura mirando a su alrededor, desconfiadamente.

—Nah, no demasiada, pero ahora vamos a mi palco, estaremos más tranquilos ahí. Ha venido el Cesar, así que se buena —beso en la mejilla, ella le da un codazo en el pecho.

—Debería matarle... —murmura caminando a su lado, aun acariciándole un poco la espalda al inglés.

—No te separes, que hay mucha gente y si te pierdes no te van a dejar subir —pide un poco más serio, porque en realidad es una excusa para magrearla—. Y no le digas eso a mi jefe.

—¿Por qué no?

—Recuerda que aun tienes que compensarme por el incendio que ha provocado tu hijo.

—No tengo ningún interés de hacer nada con tu jefe —asegura.

—Oh, lo tienes, créeme. Puedes comportarte como una perfecta señorita y fingir que estás encantada de estar aquí y no me odias por un rato o puedes compensarme en la cama, tú elijes.

Francia por su parte intenta de alguna manera cualquiera tocar a Inglaterra u llamar su atención, pero no es un buen momento, Inglaterra está cagado de miedo con la mayor cantidad de gente que ha visto en su vida, pensando que deben ser más o menos TODAS las personas del mundo, seguro en algún lugar están hasta sus hermanos. Ya solo con eso está impresionado.

—What? Yo no voy a comportarme como una de tus... Putas.

—Por los dioses, eso espero, nunca llevaría a una puta en presencia del Cesar.

La pelirroja le FULMINA arrugando la nariz en desaprobación con esa declaración.

—Escucha —la detiene frente a las puertas del palco, dejando a Francia en el suelo—. Hijo, llévate a Angliterra dentro, ahora entramos nosotros —pide haciendo un gesto para que ella deje al pequeño en el suelo.

Britania vacila sin querer dejar ir sólo a Inglaterra.

—No le pasará nada, va con Franciae y los esclavos —asegura Roma para calmarla. Inglaterra tampoco está muy seguro de querer soltar a su madre.

—Has dicho que no deben ir solos... —susurra, aún así baja al inglés y le mira.

—No deben ir solos por los pasillos, en el palco están a salvo.

Inglaterra se suelta a regañadientes, asustado y mira a Francia.

—No vayas más lejos de donde no pueda oírte o verte —le pide de todos modos irguiéndose otra vez. Francia le sonríe y le tiende la mano.

—Ven, adentro hay guardias que nos protegen y comida —asiente con seguridad.

Inglaterra se la toma con las dos manos, temblando como una hoja y cuando se meten y ve TODAS las gradas oyendo a la gente y la PISCINA que es como un lago se le abraza a Francia como ya va a querer que lo haga más adelante.

Francia sonríe inevitablemente abrazándole de vuelta y acariciándole la espalda también.

Roma toma a Britania de los hombros, aparta la mirada y se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de mirarla fijamente de nuevo, nervioso.

—What? —pregunta ella extrañada.

—Escucha, esto es... esto es importante. No te lo pediría si no lo fuera, pero necesito que me hagas un favor grande. Te prometo que cuando nos marchemos todo volverá a la normalidad y si lo haces bien prometo olvidar el asunto del incendio porque quedaré en deuda contigo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Lo que has dicho del... César?

—Sic. Él es... es la persona más poderosa de todo el imperio y del mundo, me atrevería a decir. Es mi superior. Tú nunca me has visto actuar con un superior, pero eso implica que yo no estoy al mando y debo acatar sus órdenes. Lo que hago contigo, todo esto, cuesta dinero y si él no está conforme puede ordenarme que pare. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Tu superior? —levanta las cejas porque a pesar de todo, Britania es una zona bastante poco civilizada aún y a pesar de que hay algunos dirigentes en los pueblos británicos ella aún no siente esta opresión de un humano.

—Exacto. Mi superior, la persona que manda y dirige el imperio.

Ella parpadea porque hasta este momento, en su esquema mental, NADIE era más poderoso que Roma en sí.

—Pero es... Un humano, un mortal —asegura con una oleadita de temor.

El romano sonríe un poco y la británica traga saliva.

—Sic, es un humano, un mortal. He tenido varios, reyes, luego la república donde el poder era de varios y ahora en el imperio vuelve a ser uno solo. Algunos son más listos que otros y algunos más sensatos, pero así es como funciona.

—No me gusta... —frunce el ceño pensando en su propia situación. Su pueblo la gobierna y modifica sus acciones, pero no es lo mismo que UNO.

—No te pongas nerviosa, es normal... nosotros somos el pueblo y el pueblo necesita un dirigente que tome las decisiones, esa persona es, en mi caso, el Cesar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —frunce el ceño.

—No es muy difícil y no te lo pediría si no supiera que puedes hacerlo. Mantente lo más respetuosa y diplomática que puedas, eso significa, no te pongas histérica, no insultes, ni pegues, ni chilles, ni escupas a nadie y mucho menos a él. ¿Vale? Seguramente te hará algunas preguntas sobre qué piensas de mí y de la ciudad y el imperio... intenta... bueno, no seas muy dura, por favor —la mira un poco implorante.

—¿Decirle que pienso de ti y del... Imperio? ¿A él? —levanta las cejas.

—Sic —sonríe un poco, nervioso.

Britania vacila un instante y le mira a los ojos. Él le sostiene la mirada.

—No se sí pueda no ponerme histérica...

El romano se ríe con eso.

—La buena noticia es que yo también voy a portarme mejor que de costumbre, así que te será más fácil sin que te moleste —le acaricia un poco la mejilla con el pulgar.

—No tenemos que entrar ahí, en realidad —ofrece.

Roma se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios, uno largo y profundo. Britania cierra los ojos y se lo devuelve levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla

El romano se calma al sentir que se lo devuelve, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo de la nuca.

Es extraño como funciona Britania, pero siempre los tsunderes tienen esto de ser más dulces cuando ven a la pareja un poco débil.

Roma se separa con suavidad al cabo de un poco y ella se relame un poco.

—Lo harás bien y si necesitas motivación, piensa que estaré en deuda contigo tras esto —asegura frente con frente.

—Sin duda nada de todo esto me impresiona —asegura sonriendo malignilla.

—Espera a ver dentro —la toma de la cintura y le abre la puerta galantemente.

La pelirroja camina sonrojándose con la mano en la cintura, dándole un codazo inevitable pero conteniéndose de empujarle. Mira de reojo a Roma una vez más antes de girarse a mirar el palco completo sin saber que esperar.

El palco es grande y hay bastante gente, la mayoría son esclavos en las paredes en el centro hay un reclinatorio con un hombre de mediana edad que habla con alguien, a su lado hay una mesa con una bandeja de frutas y bebidas... y otros reclinatorios al fondo se ve la piscina y las gradas. Los dos niños están cerca de la barandilla mirándolo todo. Inglaterra estrangulando a Francia prácticamente pero al ser un espacio grande, con un toldo y cortinas para disminuir el ruido, no es tan agobiante.

Britania parpadea mirando a los esclavos y guardias, tranquilizándose al notar que Inglaterra está ahí también. Mira la piscina al fondo, sin terminar por entender que es agua lo que hay ahí, un poco por la perspectiva, un poco porque es increíble, un mucho porque está nerviosa. ¿Había la idiota sureña de pelos negros y mirada penetrante tenido que pasar por esto en algún momento? Seguro lo había hecho mucho mejor. Frunce el ceño hacia el hombre del centro y traga saliva.

Roma la mira de reojo y le sonríe un poco apretándola contra si para confortarla, esperando a que el hombre deje de hablar, pero como cosa rara, no hace nada obsceno como un gesto o bajar la mano para tocarle el culo, solo la dirige con suavidad hasta acercarse a él, lo que facilita la labor de la británica... Quien camina a su lado con seguridad, pese a todo, aunque se siente un poco estúpida de sentirse nerviosa por la presencia de un humano ROMANO.

—Ave, Cesar —sonríe y le tiende la otra mano al hombre.

—Ah! Ave, Romae —sonríe el hombre levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo y le devuelve el saludo con la mano.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunta con suavidad y el hombre asiente para indicarle que todo está bien—. Quería presentarle a... —mira a Britania de reojo—. Mi pareja, la reina de las tribus en las islas que hay al norte de las Galias, Britania.

Britania frunce el ceño un poco asqueada con el tono de Roma y su aparente abnegación hacia este individuo. Le mira con cara de asco por sólo un instante hasta que Roma dice lo de la pareja... Se sonroja un montón y mira al moreno con los labios semi abiertos, a punto de chillar, negarlo, darle un puntapié en las bolas al César o irse a esconder a algún rinconcito.

—Es un placer conocerla, mi dama —asiente el Cesar—. Creo que las descripciones no hacen justicia a su belleza —(todos los latinos son iguales) mira a Roma de reojo, que se sonroja un poco, nervioso, porque además, de haber sabido que estaría él aquí, se hubiera arreglado un poco más.

Britania parpadea volviendo su atención al César, con pleno interés ahora de chillarle a él. Se recompone, pensando que sea lo que sea lo último que le conviene demostrar es que es débil o tonta, fácilmente invadible. Traga saliva y con un sobreesfuerzo se controla. Ambos la miran esperando que diga algo.

—Salud —saluda irguiéndose a toda su altura, tratando de definir cómo comportarse.

—Me parece que está un poco impresionada con todo esto y se ha quedado sin palabras —explica Roma riendo un poco, suavemente.

—Es diferente a lo que hay en casa —asegura ella, mirando de reojo hacia la arena, levantando las cejas al notar lo que ve, girando más la cara para mirar unos segundos con atención ahora sí. Parpadea un par de veces incrédula al notar que es agua. Se humedece los labios fli pan do—. N-No... —vuelve la mirada al César y se intenta enfocar en la diplomacia como ha dicho Roma—. No esperaba conocerle al venir aquí.

—¿Es diferente? ¿En qué aspecto? —pregunta el César con curiosidad, sentándose de nuevo y haciendo un gesto para invitarla a sentarse en el otro reclinatorio, Roma la suelta tomando una copa de vino y pidiendo que otra la cambien por cerveza para ella.

—El agua nos rodea a nosotros y no nosotros a ella, para empezar —suelta sentándose un poco/bastante tensa y sintiéndose idiota con el comentario.

Tras parpadear un instante, el César considera eso una broma y se ríe. Roma se sienta junto a ella a una distancia cómoda en la que él cree que no se tiene porqué sentir acosada.

Britania sonríe un poquito, porque era una broma en efecto, sintiéndose mejor cuando Roma se sienta a su lado, especialmente con el hecho del no acoso.

—He pedido cerveza para ti, ahora te la traerán —susurra y le da un beso suave en el hombro antes de separarse de nuevo.

—¿Así que acierto al pensar que nunca ha visto una batalla naval? —pregunta el César.

—T-Thank... —sonrojo con el beso y le sale con alguna dificultad—. You —termina la frase y se vuelve al César frunciendo el ceño. Roma se humedece los labios tomando un poco de su vino.

—No he tenido la suerte —un poco sarcástica.

—¿Y conoce la batalla entre las tropas Sicilianas y las de Rodas? —pregunta el César mirando a Roma de reojo, que sonríe de lado de una forma un poco rara, levantando la copa hacia el hombre.

—No, no conozco esa batalla —responde ella mirándole de reojo y pensando—. ¿Eso es Rome contra Helena? —vacila un poco—. Rome no ha tenido a bien intentar impresionarme con ella.

—Ahora lo haremos —responde el romano—. Me reservo de contarte el final.

—Pero alguna cosa de la ciudad conocerá —pregunta el cesar.

—En realidad, si lo pasan aquí me lo imagino —asegura ella entre dientes, sonriendo levemente para Roma—. ¿De esta ciudad? Yes, bueno, conozco... —vacila otra vez sintiéndose idiota—. Una buena parte a caballo, la casa de Rome, a la sibila...

—¿Y le gusta? —sigue preguntado, Roma se tensa un poco con esa pregunta, haciéndole un cariño suave en el brazo, desde donde las perspectiva impide al cesar que lo vea. Britania se sonroja y se revuelve con esa pregunta.

—Digamos que... Me parece... —vacila buscando palabras que hagan que más o menos suenen bien—, un lugar amplio y con muchas cosas, mucha gente...

Roma tiene que esconderse para que no se note que se está muriendo de risa.

—Cierto, muchas cosas y mucha gente, esta es una ciudad grande y rica —el cesar a su rollo.

—... Es, bueno, la casa es grande y tiene algunas cosas que podrían... Parecerme... agradables...—ella sigue intentando encontrar palabras más o menos decentes y ALGO que quisiera alabar, se calla sonrojada cuando el cesar habla otra vez y mira a Roma de reojo que tiene la cara escondida en ella, temblando de la risa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles cosas son esas?

La pelirroja frunce un poco el ceño y le da un codacito al romano, bufando ahora con esta pregunta. Roma traga saliva haciendo un esfuerzo por recomponerse, aun con cara de pffff, carraspea.

—Pues... Ehm... Algunos de los caballos, eso es, los caballos me parece que están muy bien cuidados y les brilla el pelo —asegura distraidilla con Roma y sus risas.

—Los... ¿caballos? —el cesar flipa con esa respuesta mientras le ofrecen la cerveza a la británica y Roma bebe vino mirando a los niños porque como se gire a ella se va a morir de risa otra vez.

—Yes... Well —carraspeito torpe—, son fuertes y... briosos —se sonroja ella misma empezando a pensar que no habla del todo de los caballos. Aprieta los ojos de nuevo.

—Pffff —Roma vuelve a esconderse tapándose la boca para no escupir el vino. Britania le da un pisotón inevitable, lo más discreta que puede

—Auuuu —susurra mientras se ríe e Inglaterra la llama a gritos dando saltos aun abrazado a Francia porque ya se ha calmado de la gente y acaba de percatarse que está ahí.

—Ehm... —a Britania el inglés le viene como caído del cielo—, tengo que... My son is calling me —se levanta.

Roma carraspea y la mira de arriba abajo, aun sonriendo, se vuelve al César para discutir algún asunto de estado. Francia le sonríe a Britania ENCANTADO con los abrazos de Inglaterra.

—Mum! ¡Mira qué grande es todo esto! ¡Y France dice que van a salir aquí los barcos más grandes! —salta emocionadísimo.

—Es... —en el fondo ella está igual de nerviosita y emocionada en realidad. Se queda sin habla al ver la piscina enooooorme y no puede creer que vayan a traer aquí a unos barcos.

No solo eso, de repente, de debajo de ellos, se abren las compuertas de los astilleros y empieza a salir uno de los barcos. Inglaterra se arrapa a Francia y Britania se agarra del borde del balcón, con la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo.

—¡¿Ya viste?! ¡Ahí vienen! Mira, Angleterre —Francia es FELIZ.

Es que en si inglesito está sin habla, pero seguro debes poder sentirle temblar, sin quitarle la vista de encima a los barcos MÁS GRANDES del mundo mundial y la gente más fuerte del universo.

Francia creo que mira 90% al inglés, 10% el espectáculo.

Inglaterra, cada vez que sale otro barco o alguien grita o hay un sonido fuerte, se agarra más fuerte de él y se le esconde un poco por un momento antes de volver a sacar la cabeza para verlo TODO a la vez.

Britania... Es que está en shoooock también sin poder creerse lo que ve, prensada al borde aún, temblando y haciendo "ohhhhh" y "aaaah" apropiadamente. En un momento se gira un poco buscando claramente a Roma con la mirada.

Roma está hablando con el César distraídamente del asunto por ahora hasta que nota su mirada, le sonríe y levanta la copa hacia ella en señal de brindis. Ella se sonroja un poco, hace un leve gesto con la cabeza y se vuelve a la piscina.

—England... ¡Mira eso! —le señala entusiasmada cuando ve descolgarse a gente entre un barco y el otro.

Roma se excusa con el César, se levanta y se acerca a ella abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en el cuello, bajo la oreja.

—¿Te gusta?

—Se van a mataaaar —chilla Inglaterra con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Francia para esconderse, apretando los ojos y luego abriendo uno para mirar igual.

Britania está demasiado impresionada y azorada como para quitarle... Ejem... en realidad incluso de recarga un poco en él (porque secretamente quería que viniera).

—Oh! Look at that! —suelta ella como respuesta hacia Roma señalándole algo, temblando un poco aún de la emoción y dando unos saltitos. Francia le acaricia un poco el pelo a Inglaterra y sonríe.

—Mira... —Roma apoya la barbilla en su hombro—. Estos son los nuestros, los sicilianos y de ese lado, salen los helenos de Rodas —le explica, señalándolos—. En cuanto acaben de montarlos vendrán aquí a saludarnos.

—¿A saludarnos? Es... Increíble —sigue embobada mirando todos los barcos e incluso tomando partido desde YA a favor... De Roma.

—Sic y luego empezará por fin la batalla —la acaricia un poco con la barba y mira a los niños—. ¿Todo bien? —le pregunta a Francia, quien genuinamente tiene los dos ojos en forma de corazón y la sonrisa de mayor felicidad que ha tenido en su VIDA. Abraza a Inglaterra con fuerza y asiente a su padre MUY convencido. Roma sonríe complacido con eso volviéndose a mirar los barcos.

—¿Cómo es que has metido estos barcos aquí? ¡Y... Están flotando de verdad en el agua! —Britania está flipando aún.

—Sic —se ríe—. Antes lo hacíamos en los lagos, pero no se veía muy bien y la gente tenía que desplazarse mucho, hasta que se nos ocurrió inundar un anfiteatro.

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado el agua? —le mira y nota que está muy muy cerca sobre su hombro. Se separa un poco, nerviosita.

—Pues del río, ¿de dónde voy a sacarla?

—No, no... But... ¡Es que traer TANTA hasta aquí! ¡Están FLOTANDO los barcos!

—Es brujería —le susurra al oído sonriendo. Ella tiene un escalofrío porque... Roma consigue esas cosas.

—No es verdad...

—Ah, non? —le mordisquea un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No has dicho que... ¿No harías nada de esto? —pregunta tensándose un poco, empujándole levemente (sin demasiada fuerza...)

—Esto no lo ve el cesar. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, por cierto. Gracias —asegura sinceramente.

—Yes, ya imagino yo... Hablando de caballos —sarcasmo evidente—. ¿Qué es lo que entiende ese hombre por... "pareja"?

—Creo que todos sabemos que no hablabas de los caballos —se ríe.

—¡Sí hablaba de caballos! —le empuja un poco más con la mano en el pecho, sonrojada—. Y no me has contestado.

—¿Qué entiende por parejaaa? —finge pensárselo sin dejarla que se separe—. Entiende que nos acostamos juntos, tenemos sexo salvaje maravilloso y estamos enamorados.

—WHAT?! —chillido histérico antes de llevarse a sí misma una mano a la boca y apretar los ojos.

Roma se muere de la risa abrazándola más fuerte porque lo ha dicho expresamente para molestarla.

—You bastard! —protesta ella escondiéndosele en el cuello.

—Es lo bueno de esa palabra, puede significar eso o puede significar que solo eres la persona que ha tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento oportuno y por tanto, tener que acompañarme. Pero a mí me gusta más el otro significado.

—¿Y qué demonios es lo que va a pensar... él?

—Pues él me conoce... así que ¿tú que pensarías si te presentara a alguien de esa forma?

—Que es cualquiera de tus veinte mil putas... —responde volviendo a esconderse en su cuello, roja como tomate—. Quizás podrías aclararle que no es lo que cree, que yo te odio.

—Ya te he dicho que a las putas no las traigo a estas cosas.

—Hablo de la idiota del sur.

—Egiptooo —canturrea sonriendo.

—Shut up —golpe en el abdomen. Menos llamativo y más doloroso, sin dejar de esconderse en su cuello—. Yo no tengo NADA contigo, no como esa vieja resbalosa.

—Ouch! —se queda sin aire con el golpe—. Créeme que prefiero como lo haces tú.

—Yo no hago NADA.

—Ella es súper aduladora del César... y en cambio tú me haces más caso a mí que a él.

La británica se separa un poco y le mira sin entender.

—¿Ella viene aquí y... Le hace caso a ÉL? —cara de ABSOLUTO asco.

—Eso mismo —asiente. Britania arruga la nariz, mira al César y luego le mira a él otra vez.

—¿Por qué hace eso?

—Porque el César es más poderoso —sonríe.

—El César no puede ser más poderoso —niega con la cabeza—. Egypt es idiota.

Él se ríe y la abraza. Britania sonríe un poco y le abraza de vuelta asomándose a ver el asunto de los barcos de todos modos porque sigue impresionada con eso. Cuando los barcos helenos empiezan a acercarse, el César se levanta y se acerca al borde del balcón.

Francia se quita un poco del borde para darle espacio con cierta solemnidad (y sin soltar al inglés).

—Mira, los barcos saludan al César —le explica en el oído. Inglaterra se aboca sin soltar a Francia con la boca abierta.

Britania en cambio lo mira entre extrañada y desconfiada, mirando a Roma de reojo tratando de entender como este... hombre... puede ser más poderoso que ÉL. Se aprieta un poquito contra él mientras los hombres levantan las manos y entonan el archiconocido "Ave, Cesar. Morituri te salutant"

—Esto es... absurdo —susurra Britania hacia Roma.

—¿Por?

—Como lo saludan así...

—¿Y cómo quieres que le saluden?

—¡Pues es que van a morir!

—Exacto.

—Esta gente está loca.

—¿Eso crees? —se ríe Roma.

—Totalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Pues hasta parecen felices por morir!

—No tienen más remedio...

—Más remedio que estar felices. ¿Y me llamas a mi bárbara? —le mira con el ceño fruncidillo. Él se ríe con eso otra vez—. ¡Lo digo en serio! —mira otra vez a los barcos, sin dejar de flipar y estar impresionada en realidad pese a lo tétrico del asunto.

—Es, por supuesto, mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

—Ya me dirás, que los que se matan aquí no son cualquiera y seguro son criminales o... —se calla al pensar que sean ladrones, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te extrañaría?

—No... —admite

—También hay prisioneros, mira —señala a algunos rubios—. Esos son del norte.

Britania levanta las cejas viendo en efecto al grupo que indica. Busca algún pelirrojo por ahí que pueda ser de sus tierras.

—Como tu hijo, de grande.

—¿Perdóname? ¿Cómo que como mi hijo de grande? Mi hijo de grande NUNCA va a estar en uno de tus circos —responde repentinamente tensa. El romano le da un beso en la mejilla porque de nuevo quería solo molestarla.

—Ah, non?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Mi hijo es libre! —responde aungustiadilla—, y siempre va a serlo... el que no esté de acuerdo tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

—¿Qué le ves mejor, ahí? —señala al César.

—¡No! No va a ser un ridículo César. Pero mis hijos van a ser los dueños del mundo algún día, eso te lo aseguro —le pica un poco el pecho—. Junto conmigo. Solo espera que crezcan, son los más listos de todos.

—Quizás no un César, pero si quiere dominar el mundo va a tener que sentarse ahí algún día.

—Ahí? No, my dear... va a sentarse a dominar el mundo desde casa —asegura sin querer pensar demasiado en el hecho de que entonces algún día un mortal va a tener más poder que ella o sus hijos.

—No se puede dominar el mundo sin salir de casa nunca... aunque dominar aquí por lo visto, no le va a costar demasiado —señala a Francia.

—Saldrá en unos barcos y... —lo mira con Francia y hace los ojos en blanco—, no sé quién domine a quién.

—Son muy monos...

—O muy idiotas. England se pasa una semana hablando de él toodo el tiempo cuando le ve. Y el resto habla de él solo la mitad del tiempo...

Roma se ríe de buena gana. Britania hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe un poco también.

Mientras Francia sigue abrazado a Inglaterra señalándole cosas y contándole... algo, medio imaginación medio realidad al respecto de cómo fue esa batalla. Hay un chico rubio y uno pelirrojo en la historia.

—Franciae está completamente convencido que cuando sean grandes van a casarse y a estar juntos para siempre. Lo tiene todo planeado.

Britania levanta las cejas y le mira un poco sorprendida con esto. Parpadea mirándoles.

—Wh-what? —pregunta medio en serio medio "estas de broma".

—Y ni se te ocurra insinuarle a él que no es en serio, se enfadará mucho contigo.

—Pero si son unos... niños. Y... —se sonroja un poco.

—Uy... te aconsejo que tampoco uses es argumento si quieres escapar de su ira.

—Pero es que como va a saber ahora mismo... además esas cosas no funcionan así... —insiste

—Bueno... —le mira—. ¿A qué edad te enamoraste tú por primera vez? Yo no debía ser mucho mayor...

Las abundantes cejas de Britania se levantan hasta el techo del palco.

—Whaaaat?

—Quid?

—¡No es verdad! Yo no era tan pe... ¡yo nunca he estado enamorada de ti!

Roma se ríe y la abraaaaaza.

—¡Eres un idiota! —protesta y le empuja un poquito apretando los ojos—. Tu césar ese te habla.

El romano suspira y se va con él, aunque sabe que es mentira, suponiendo que requiere un poco de aire. Britania levanta las cejas porque en realidad se lo ha inventado. Le detiene del brazo y le mira a los ojos. Él le guiña uno.

—Yo sí he estado enamorado de ti, me enamoro cada vez que me miras —¡Roma es tan asquerosamente peligroso!

Los ojos verdes parpadean, descolocada un instante y luego se sonroja un montonal soltándole el brazo y dando un paso atrás con los ojos como platos. Él le sonríe otra vez y se sonroja un poquito.

—Shut up! —susurra dándole la espalda y llevándose las dos manos a la cara

Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo riendo en silencio y se vuelve con el César para darle espacio. Britania se relaja un poco cuando ve que se ha ido con el César, buscando la copa de cerveza que le han dado un rato antes. Vacila porque está cerca de ellos, claro, pero pone su mejor cara de seriedad y se acerca a ella tratando de ignorarlos.

Una tan desafortunada frase del cesar como "¿Qué me dice, mi dama, está disfrutando de los placeres que Roma ofrece?" la detiene, ella se queda completamente PETRIFICADA con la mano estirada hacia su copa y la boca abierta.

—W...

El romano aprieta los ojos sabiendo que ella ha malinterpretado, aguantando para no mirarla.

—Ex... excuse me? —pregunta ella con un ojo saltándole, roja ROJA, pero bueno Romita no se puede decir que no esté intentando ser diplomática.

—Me refiero al espectáculo —señala los barcos. Britania se sonroja un montóoooooooooooon y hace un sobreesfuerzo por no mirar a Roma.

—Ahh... b-bos l-larcos... —balbucea nerviosisima—, barcos, barcos. Yes, son impresionantes.

Roma levanta las cejas y sí la mira ahora sonriendo con suficiencia. Britania parpadea, porque... joder, ¡es que es que todo es culpa del bloody cesar! Roma sigue con su sonrisita y toma un poco más de vino.

—Sin duda, una victoria excelsa de Roma —sigue el César.

—Hablo de... los barcos. Es decir, no es que... lo que digo es que el concepto —mira a Roma de reojo y bufa.

El César asiente, pero Roma no deja de sonreírse.

—Oh, come on! —protesta Britania para Roma, frunciendo el ceño. Él se ríe.

El cesar los mira uno y a otro sin entender. Britania se cruza de brazos.

—No es lo que crees.

—Lo que ocurre, mi César, es que esta mañana, mientras... montábamos a caballo, que es la actividad favorita de la señora, como se ha visto antes, me ha retado a que la impresionara —explica Roma sin dejar de mirar a Britania.

El color de Britania aumenta conforme Roma habla.

—Oh, me alegro que hayáis salido airosos del reto, Romae —sonríe el Cesar.

—En realidad no es que esté en lo absoluto impresionada es que... —balbucea Britania.

—Así que montar a caballo... —cambia de tema el César a uno que no es mucho mejor para Britania, quien se termina su cerveza de un trago y le extiende la copa a Roma.

—Quiero otra —murmura sonrojada—. Yes, montar a caballo es una actividad interesante —agrega para el Cesar, empezando a llegar a ese punto que en Inglaterra llamaríamos punk.

Roma se vuelve a los esclavos para que sirvan otra cerveza y el César le pregunta que con frecuencia monta y cuál es su caballo predilecto. Vale, vale... no hemos llegado a ese punto aun. Britania paralizada se humedece los labios otra vez, revolviéndose.

—Ehm... con alguna frecuencia —piensa que hablas de caballos, piensa que hablas de caballos—, mi preferido es uno que tengo en casa, grande y rubio.

—Ah, ese lo he montado yo también alguna vez. Es sajón, una bestia indomable —ROMAAAA!

—You are kidding me? —chilla Britania histeriquita y sonrojada.

—Non, ¿acaso es mentira?

—Es... no es... no... argh! —bufa —. Shut up I h... —se detiene a sí misma.

—Caaalma, no digo que tu semental no tenga potencial, pero es evidente que necesita mucha instrucción antes de estar a la altura de los del sur —se humedece los labios.

Las orejas de Britania están a punto de la combustión perro le sostiene la mirada.

—¿O no? —sonrisita, mientras se la sostiene también.

—El sajón es más grande que los del sur y me parece que una de sus gracias es que no tiene tanta —traga saliva sin creerse que esté haciendo esto—. Instrucción.

—Oh, bueno, contra gustos. Es bien sabido que los bárbaros valoran la fuerza bruta por encima de la habilidad y la resistencia —cierra los ojos y se encoge de hombros, picado en realidad. Britania se ríe y Roma la fulmina un poco sin poder evitar sonreír también a pesar de todo.

La chica se muerde el labio negando con la cabeza. Roma, el idiota de Roma, era quien siempre terminaba por conseguir relajarla hasta el punto de hacer este tipo de bromas. Hace los ojos en blanco sonriendito.

* * *

Me gusta mucho este capítulo, no sé si es muy historicamente correcto, seguro no mucho, pero investigamos bastante de los romanos y la naumaquia para escribirlo... y eso siempre es divertido.


	9. Chapter 9

—England parece estarlo pasando realmente bien.

Inglaterra está EXTASIADO animando a los barcos, chillando con Francia, dando saltos como loco y explicándole una historia sobre cómo serán los barcos que tendrán cuando sean grandes en los que los dos irán hasta el borde del mundo y volverán y correrán un millón de aventuras juntos.

Ok, creo que Francia... hoy, casi dos milenios más tarde, sigue recordando este día como uno de los mejores de su vida.

—Solo por eso, ha merecido la pena —asegura Roma sonriendo con ternura viéndolos a los dos.

Ya que Francia salta a su lado, le escucha todo, le mira con ojitos de corazón y realmente lo pasa bien imaginando el millón de aventuras que tendrán juntos. Porque además, Inglaterra se deja aún tocar mucho más que de costumbre de lo feliz que está.

—Thank you —susurra Britania con sinceridad.

—Ah, no me agradezcas, vas a estar oyendo hablar de esto por años —se ríe Roma pensando que él también, seguro. Britania se ríe un poco haciendo los ojos en blanco y mirando a Roma, notando que el César se ha puesto a tontear un poco con una esclava (Oh, sí, Roma no es el único idiota. Italianos...).

—Lo de impresionarme solo ha sido para quedar bien con tu... César ese.

—No te preocupes, planeo pasar al plan B igual te impresiones o no con batalla.

—Plan... B? —lo ha olvidado.

—Seguir donde lo dejamos esta mañana, aunque prefieras los caballos sajones —le guiña el ojo.

—Mañana volvemos a casa —advierte de repente sorprendiéndose incluso un poco a sí misma. Se llama diminuto instinto de conservación. Roma levanta las cejas.

—¿Ya?

—Yes.

—Oh —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe de lado—. Me esforzaré entonces el tiempo que me queda —la toma de la muñeca con la que no sostiene la cerveza y estira para que se caiga sobre él, que está tumbado en el reclinatorio. Ella se cae... claro que se cae. Sonrojada además por el asunto del esfuerzo.

—Rome!

Beso.

Ella parpadea echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrojándose más, claro está. Está aquí el bloody cesar! Y los... ok, vale los niños no cuentan.

Roma la va a buscar hasta que la besa. No será la primera ni la última que finalmente se deja besar, frunciendo el ceño y empujándole un poco en principio... solo en principio.

Así que luuuuucha con ella hasta que cede... pues ahí tienen a Britania ahora, besuqueando a Roma en su reclinatorio. Le besa hasta que empiezan a salir chispitas a su alrededor.

Roma se separa de ella porque... ejem, no sé si alguien se ha enterado, pero antes le han dejado a medias y ejem... no es tan fácil... y... bueno el caso es que como sigan... ehm... que el Cesar no tiene por qué ver tan claro como es que Roma trabaja.

Supervisión directa, peor que una auditoria. Britania se humedece los labios, resopla un poco y trata de ir tras él cuando...

—Mum!

Un segundo... Dos segundos. Empuja con FUERZA al romano pero ella es la acostada sobre él así que lo que consigue es caerse ella de espalda.

—Mum, estabas dando un beso a Rome —Inglaterra se acerca sin creerlo.

—Nooooo! —chilla ella y el pequeño parpadea dos veces mirándola con sus grandes y acusadores ojos verdes—. No, no... England, estaba... Es que él es un imbécil and... —se levanta, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Uuuuuh —susurra Roma burlón. Britania no podría estar más sonrojada. Mira a Inglaterra.

—But... —Inglaterra mira a Roma, que le guiña un ojo.

—No es... No es lo que crees.

Vuelve a mirar a su madre cuando Roma la abraza y le susurra "es peor" al oído.

—No, Shut up! —se sacude, empujando a Roma—. I hate him!

Roma se ríe separándose y mirando al César. Britania bufa mirando al César también, de reojito, roja, histérica y tratando de calmarse.

—Te explicaré... Luego.

—Hay unos barcos que me gustan y France y yo hemos dicho que tendremos uno como ese pero más grande y con una vela más.

—Sic! ¡Y vamos a recorrer juntos el mundo entero cuando seamos grandes! —Francia brinca y abraza al inglés, baja el tono de voz—. ¿Puedo darte un beso yo?

—No! —chilla Inglaterra sonrojándose y tratando de apartarle. Britania se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Bloody hell... —protesta en un susurro, apretando los ojos—, esto es TÚ culpa.

—¿Por qué nooooo? —protesta Francia dando saltitos. Roma está hablando con el Cesar sin hacerle caso ahora.

—¡Porque no! ¡Suéltame! —mano en la cara para apartarle.

Britania se sienta en un reclinatorio mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, intentando tranquilizarse y recordando lo que le ha dicho Roma sobre el francés pensando que se casará con su niño.

—No me... Auuu! ¡Pero si me abrazabas hace rato! Vamos a ver los barcos —propone el francés.

—¡No te abrazo! ¡Tonto! —le empuja más y le da una patadita antes de irse corriendo de nuevo al borde para verlos.

Francia irremediablemente se cae al suelo, como cada vez, más aún a esta edad y le mira un poco desconsolado con el corazón un poco roto porque además le ha llamado tonto. Inglaterra le mira sonriendo maligno desde la barandilla.

—No soy tonto y no me tires —protesta con los ojos un poco aguados a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¡Eres un tonto! —le saca la lengua y se ríe.

—¡No soy tonto! ¡Deja de llamarme así! —protesta sin saber porque hace NADA de tiempo le estaba abrazando y haciendo planes para recorrer el mundo y ahora le empuja y le tira al suelo... Llamándole tonto.

—TONTOTONTOTONTOTONTO

—¡Cállate! —se levanta con algunas dificultades, más herido del orgullo que de otra cosa. Le mira con los ojos acuosos—. ¡Estábamos jugando!

—¡Pues me da igual! ¡No me callo!

—¿Por qué? —pregunta mirándole.

—No me da la gana.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado si no hice nada? —pregunta suavemente dando un pasito hacia él.

—Porque eres un tonto.

—¡No soy un tonto! —insiste.

—¡Sí que lo eres! tontotontotonto.

—¡No soy TONTO! —da un golpe en el suelo con el pie, cada vez más lejos de las lágrimas, aunque tiene los ojos humeditos y está frunciendo un poquito el ceño—. Deja de llamarme tonto.

—¡NO! tontotontotontotonto —además es que al inglés le hace gracia que se enfade.

—¡Deja de llamarme tonto! ¡Tú eres más tonto! —al fin se defiende verbalmente.

—¡Yo no soy tonto! ¡Tú eres más tonto que tonto!

—¡No! ¡Tú eres el más tonto! ¡Cállate!

—¡No! ¡Cállate tú que eres más tonto primero! —se le acerca.

—¡No soy más tonto primero! ¡Tú eres el más tonto de todos los tontos!

—¡Tú eres el más tonto de todos los tontos del mundo! —le empuja.

El francés se cae de sentón otra vez y entonces Roma nota lo que está pasando, acercándose a Francia corriendo.

—¡No me hagas así! ¡Eres un tonto y te odio! —protesta Francia un par de segundos después de caer sentado con los ojos llorosos otra vez. Inglaterra se queda congelado cuando le dice que le odia, mientras Roma lo levanta.

—¡Yo no le hice nada! —chilla Francia temblando un poco y abrazando a su padre sin entender que pasa... ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo y mono y luego tan cruel y malo?

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada —le acaricia la espalda y le acuna—. ¿Por qué discutíais?

Britania levanta al inglés del suelo también, percatándose ahora mismo del conflicto por estar embobada viendo los barcos.

—¡Pues me da igual, yo te odio también y nunca vas a venir en mi barco! —chilla el inglés demasiado tarde como siempre, ya en brazos de su madre. Francia se paraliza con eso... Y solloza escondiéndose en el cuello de su padre.

—¡Pues ya no te quiero! —suelta entre llanto con el corazón roto como siempre.

—¡Ehh! ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Britania descolocada.

—Anda, anda, caaaalma —Roma abraza a Francia más fuerte.

—¡Que es un tonto más tonto! —asegura Inglaterra y solloza una vez sorbiéndose los mocos—. Y no me gusta.

—¿Porqueyanomequiereeee? —pregunta el francesito sollozando amargamente.

—¿Pero que le hiciste? —pregunta Britania.

—Venga... sí que te quiere, no lo dice de verdad —asegura su padre.

—Dice que soy tonto... Y dejo de quererme de repente y... Y... Waaaaa —Francia chiiiilla

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No me gusta! —sigue Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido y se sorbe los mocos otra vez.

—Ya sé que no te gusta... Aunque creo que le gustas tú a él —Britania le da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Venga... ya hemos hablado esto, que te dice que eres tonto porque le da vergüenza y ¿qué tenemos que hacer cuando eso pasa? —pregunta Roma con suavidad.

—¡No me gusta! —vuelve a chillar—. ¡No quiero ir en barco con él!

—Pero me dijo que iría en barco conmigooo y ahora... Ahora... Miraaaa... Yo no le hice nada —lágrimas amaaaaargas, temblando más aún

—Ehh, eh, no vas a ir a ningún lado con él si no quieres. Puedes negarte y pegarle si quieres, es débil —asegura Britania haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, bueno, hombre, ya veremos de aquí a que tenga un barco, falta mucho aun —sigue consolando el romano.

—Yo lo hice, le empujé y se cayó —explica Inglaterra.

—Pero hace rato me quería mucho... —susurra Francia con voz suave, completamente desolado—. Dile que no deje de quererme, papa...

—Y se puso a llorar. Tú eres más fuerte que él, si no te gusta no pasa nada —consuela Britania acercándose al balcón. Inglaterra se siente mejor y se vuelve a ver los barcos.

—Una persona no deja de querer así de fácil. ¿Tú has dejado de querer a alguien así de fácil alguna vez? Solo te lo dice para hacerte daño, no lo creas —sigue Roma.

—Pero yo no le hice nada... —al francés le da hipo mientras niega con la cabeza suavecito—, yo sólo quería jugar con él y abrazarlo y... ¿Por qué es malo conmigo?

—Venga, venga —le limpia la cara con cuidado—. Ya verás cómo en un rato se olvida, además ha estado todo el tiempo abrazándote mientras veíais la batalla.

—Mira ese barco tan grande de allá —Britania señala uno—. ¿Quieres uno así?

Inglaterra asiente sonriendo un poquito.

—Sic... Y le he dado muchos... Hic... besos —Francia sonríe un poquito, aunque aún esta desolado en el drama. (Pues no se ha enterado, porque se entera de uno solo y sales volando...seguro fue en los temblores o en la histeria de los barcos... Y han sido besos así como en la cabeza y así.)

—Tú y tus hermanos van a tener MUCHOS como ese, tantos a que van a hundir todos los de Rome —sigue Britania.

—Yes! ¡Pero yo tendré los más grandes y fuertes de todos! —exclama Inglaterra.

—Yes... Y vas a conquistarlo todo y vas a... Casarte con quien quieras —le mira ella de reojo

—¿Casarme? —la mira porque ese concepto es nuevo. La británica se encoge de hombros pensando en lo que ha dicho Roma.

—Yes, cuando seas grande, si quieres... Podrás casarte con alguien, con quien TÚ quieras.

—¿Cómo es casarse?

—Pues... Es hacer una pareja y tener niños —¿cómo te metiste en este lío, Britania?

—Pero tú tienes niños y... ¿tú tienes una pareja casarsa?

Ella se sonroja.

—Yo tengo hijos... Pero no estoy con nadie... —susurra.

—¿Entonces cómo es?

—Es estar con alguien para... Siempre. O por mucho tiempo al menos.

—¿Y por qué tú no lo estás?

Ella se revuelve un poquito sonrojadita.

—No... Estoy porque yo soy fuerte y no necesito a nadie.

—¡Entonces yo me casarme tampoco!

—No, no... Es... —aprieta los ojos —, debe... Supongo que sería bueno que te casarás.

—Pero yo soy fuerte y no necesito a nadie.

—Mmmm —lo sienta en el borde del balcón y lo mira a los ojos—. Lo que tienes es que ser feliz. Sólo o acompañado.

—Yo soy feliz —sonríe convencido de ello.

Ella sonríe porque con todo y todas las dificultades, los peligros y las carencias que tienen... el hecho de sea feliz la tranquiliza. Le revuelve un poco el pelo.

—Ah! —protesta riéndose.

—Aunque...

La mira, sonríendo.

—También necesitas amigos y gente, así que no tires y pegues todo el tiempo a la gente... Sólo a veces.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza regañado

—Porque luego también dicen cosas feas...

—Pero él quería darme un beso —susurra—. Y no quiero.

—Yes... Well, a veces quieren esas cosas... —se sonroja—. Y uno les da besos para... Pues... Porque si no son más molestos aún —susurra sin mirarle.

—What? ¡Pero yo no quiero darle un beso!

—Yo tampoco quería, pero fue una medida... Preventiva. Como destripar a los conejos, que no es lo más agradable pero se tiene que hacer para poder comerlos.

Inglaterra mira a Francia por encima del hombro de su madre, él ya está un poco más tranquilo hablando con su padre, aún abrazado a su cuello. El inglesito se esconde en su madre casi enseguida, sonrojadito.

—No quiero darle un beso —repite en un susurro.

—No se lo des si no quieres. Yo tampoco quería dárselo a Rome.

La mira a los ojos y sonríe más tranquilo con eso.

—Pero puedes jugar con él aún...

—¿Y si me quiere dar un beso otra vez?

—¿Pues qué crees que puedas hacer?

—¡Le empujo!

—Podrías decirle que no pero si es como su padre, Yes... Será mejor.

—¿Tú le empujas cuando quiere darte un beso?

—Yes. Y le pego —traga saliva.

Inglaterra sonríe.

—Aunque si llora mucho no le pegues tan fuerte —sonríe maligna bajándole al suelo.

—Es tonto y débil.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Aunque también parece ser bueno contigo y quererte... Aprovecha eso.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco sin saber que hacer a eso.

—Anda, ve a jugar.

El pequeño británico foreveralone traga saliva y se va a ver el final de los barcos él solo.

—Angleterre ya no está con su maman... —susurra Francia bastante pendiente de él, aun abrazando a su padre.

—¿Quieres ir con él? —pregunta Roma.

—¿Y si me pega?

El romano suspira y sonríe.

—¿Recuerdas que siempre te digo que tienes que ser fuerte?

—S-Sic... Pero...

—¿Aja?

—¿Y si me pega?

—A veces el amor duele y él tiene que entender lo que sucede, no te dejes golpear.

—¿Cómo no me voy a dejar golpear?

—Pidiéndoselo, no dejando que te afecte, golpeándole de vuelta... hay muchas maneras.

—Pero es que no me gusta que me pegue... Pero yo quiero que me quiera y ser su amigo.

—Tienes que descubrir que más cosas le gustan, mira como cuando estaba viendo los barcos que tú dijiste que le gustaban no te pegaba y sí era tu amigo.

Francia asiente un poquito, más tranquilo.

—Quiero ir con él... —sonríe un poco.

—A ver... —le levanta la barbilla, le quita los mocos, le limpia los ojos, le peina un poco y le sonríe—. Ahora. El más guapo —le guiña un ojo.

Se ríe peinándose él un poco también y acomodándose la ropa.

—Si me pega, me rescatas... —advierte dándole un beso.

—Claro —se ríe. En cuanto lo pone en el suelo, corre hacia el inglés, sonriendo.

—Angleterreeeee! —le llama llegando a su lado.

Este le mira de reojo un momento incomodillo y Francia vacila un instante también, temerosillo.

Es que su mamá le ha dicho que él le quiere y aún no sabe qué hacer con eso.

—A-Ave...

—Ya no quiero que seas un tonto y me pidas besos… y te dejaré subir en mi barco.

—No soy un tonto —insiste necio en eso y desvía la mirada—, y los besos...

—Si me los pides eres un tonto.

—Si no me los das también lo eres —susurra muy suavemente balanceándose en sus pies. Piensa que en realidad hace rato se los dio sin pedírselos y funciono bien—. Mmm ¿y si no te los pido?

—Entonces somos amigos —pensando que se va a acabar ese asunto... le sonríe y le da la mano. Aaaaay, Inglaterra.

Francia le abraza, él se paraliza y cuando el galo lo nota le suelta rápido para que no se enfade, pero le cierra un ojo como su padre.

—¿Qué viste de los barcos? —pregunta de puntas en el borde del balcón para verlo todo.

Inglaterra le mira de reojito unos instantes y luego empieza a explicarle que barco derribo cual y los que han muerto y como los sicilianos ya tienen la victoria en el bolsillo.

Francia sonríe consiguiendo tomarle la mano y sí, Inglaterra, lo que va a pasar ahora es que de aquí al fin de los tiempos va a darte besos sin pedírtelos. Este, este es el maldito momento exacto... en que arruinas un poco tus nervios. ¡En que el inglés queda maldito para siempre!

Roma mira a Britania de reojo que no sabe del todo que pensar al respecto, está sonrojadita y le mira de vuelta.

—Son adorables, es como ver como hubiéramos sido tú y yo si nos hubiéramos conocido de pequeños —valora Roma

—¿Yo te hubiera tirado a ti de un empujón cada vez que fueras un tonto y tú irías corriendo y chilloneando a los brazos del... César?

—Nah, me hubiera abrazado a ti para que cayeras conmigo

—¡No es verdad! ¡Te hubiera empujado más fuerte!

—Los dos al agua —niega riéndose. Ella se ríe también sin poder evitarlo, apretando los ojos.

—Pues buscaría la forma de... Ahogarte.

—No creo que pudieras, yo nado muy bien —y te ríes hasta bajo el agua, acéptalo.

—Yo nado mejor que tú, de eso no hay duda alguna

—¿Y eso qué? No solo con eso se puede ahogarme

—Te haría reír bajo el agua.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi único punto débil! —se ríe igual.

—¡No es el único!

—¿No? ¿Cuál más tengo?

—Tantos que no puedo ni contarlos —coquetea.

—Pero podrás nombrar algunos —susurra acercándose a ella, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Sex... Es una de tus debilidades —se sonroja otra vez volviendo a olvidarse de sus alrededores.

—Orgullosamente —se acerca más.

—Eres un pervertido —protesta dando un pasito atrás.

—Eh! —protesta y se ríe, ella se ríe un poco con el intentamos darle un golpecito en la cabeza.

—WOOOOOH! —grita de repente Inglaterra levantando sus bracitos porque acaba de pegarse fuego un barco sentenciando el final de la batalla. El resplandor anaranjado se le refleja peligrosamente en los ojos ya desde tan tierna edad.

Francia levanta las cejas con el fuego y se esconde un poco detrás de Inglaterra... Britania se gira a mirar al inglés con el grito, algo descolocada.

Puede que el fuego sea un poco más fuerte debido a la influencia mágica del pequeño británico, más potente ahora que aún es un niño. Lleva un brazo hacia atrás protectoramente para Francia sin darse cuenta, aun viendo el barco con la boca entreabierta, hipnotizado. Roma también se gira a mirarlos.

—Vaya llamaradas, se han pasado un poco con combustible hoy —comenta y mira al Cesar de reojo, que está de acuerdo. Britania sonríe un poco, atraída levemente por el fuego... Y mira a Inglaterra sintiendo la magia y su influencia en ello.

—Es England.

—Quid?

—El que lo hace.

—¿Hacer qué?—la mira.

—El fuego. Le gusta... Es muy bueno para prenderlo

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que esto... ¿No lo sientes?

—¿Tú amor por mí? —se ríe porque obviamente no siente nada.

—What? No! —le da un golpecito en el pecho y él se ríe más—. La magia.

—Siento la magia de tu seducción...

—¡Ninguna magia de mi seducción!

Roma se ríe de nuevo.

—La magia de mi niño. Un día te hundirá tus barcos... Te acordarás de mí.

—Me acuerdo de ti con otras cosas mejores

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como cuando esté solo pensando en ti en mi cama, acordándome de mi pelirroja favorita

—Nooo! —chilla un poco y él se ríe oootra vez—. Mejor te acordarás de otras cosas como de las veces que te llamo idiota.

—Puedo recordar ambas a la vez, eso lo hará más real.

—Shut up!

Maaaaaás risas.

—Vamos a... ¿Qué vamos a hacer acabando esto?

—Lo que quieras. ¿Un paseo romántico por la ciudad? O… —cejas cejas, porque sigue con ganas.

—Un paseo por tu tonta ciudad, yes

—A orillas del Tevere al atardecer...

—Podríamos subir a un barco...

C—Los británicos nunca tenéis bastante de barcos

—Pues en un río...

—Veré lo que se puede hacer. Llévate a los niños y esperadme en la salida —besito rápido.

Britania de sonroja un poco con el besito quedándose medió atolondrada y Roma se va... despedirse del Cesar y a hacer sus gracias y magias secretas para conseguir un barco. Todo sea para enamorar a Britania. Cuando salen, ella está cargando a Francia en un brazo y a Inglaterra en el otro, un poco temerosa por la cantidad de gente y de ruido que hay aquí.

—¿Dónde está el dad de France? —pregunta Inglaterra cuando nota que no está.

—No lo sé. Me ha dicho que le esperemos aquí los tres.

Francia tan tranquilo le pone una mano a Britania en la mejilla.

—¿Se ha ido para siempre y ahora France tiene que venir a casa con nosotros? —Inglaterra, escucha lo que te dicen, no te montes dramas.

—Quoi? Non, papa no se va a ir para siempre.

—Yo creo que sí. Te ha dejado con mum porque ya no te quiere como my dad me dejó cuando era muy pequeño.

—Papa sí que me quiere. Verdad maman Britania?

—¡Que tonto! Se dice "mum" no vas a poder ser uno de mis brothers si no sabes hablar bien la lengua.

Francia mira a Britania con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de esperanza tan infinitamente parecidos a los ojos de su madre. Britania mira al galo y traga saliva sintiendo una tremenda nostalgia por Galia por primera vez en este viaje, porque la verdad es que no le había hecho mucho caso al niño realmente.

—Pero no tienes que ponerte triste porque no necesitas un dad para nada, es mejor tener una mum —sigue Inglaterra tan convencido.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre, France —susurra Britania. Francia, que iba a responder la Inglaterra que a él le gustaría tener mamá y papá, se queda mirando a Britania con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿A qué sí, mum? —sigue el pequeño británico sin siquiera esperar respuesta—. Pero tienes que ser el hermano pequeño porque eres el último que ha llegado y yo ya no soy más el hermano pequeño. Pero no puedes dormir en mi cama... —se lo piensa, porque no quiere que se haga más amigo de sus hermanos, pero es que siempre le está tocando—. Pero sí en mi cuarto, te haremos otra cama. ¡Pero no puedes mirar mis cosas ni mis dibujos! ¡Ni robar mis tesoros! Y no puedes dar besos, ni buscar en mis secretos, ni llorar...

—¿Cómo sabes que me parezco a mi maman? —susurra Francia.

—Y no puedes decir todo el tiempo que la comida es asquerosa ni que no te gusta, ni puedes invitar a venir a Spain porque es un tonto y ya no es tu brother. Y no te puedes hacer amigo de mis brothers pero no se puede jugar a ninguna cosa de desnudarse ni puedes espiarme en el baño —normas de convivencia para ser todo un gentleman, por Inglaterra. Volumen Uno.

Britania vuelve a tragar saliva porque Francia es la absoluta viva imagen de su madre y la echa mucho, MUCHÍSIMO de menos... Más de lo que quisiera. Lo aprieta contra si.

—¿Sabes? Quizás si deberías venir a vivir con nosotros.

—Y no puedes... no puedes espiarme, en general, todo lo de espionaje está prohibido o te... llenaremos el pelo de barro. Aunque llores y... —Inglatera se calla cuando su madre dice eso—. Pero bueno, será poquito barro y del que no tiene cacas ni cosas verdes —negocia él solo.

—¿A... A vivir con ustedes? —Francia inclina la cabeza... Y Britania toma una decisión repentina y bastante tonta... Que es empezar a caminar entre la gente lejos de ahí.

—Yes.

—Ah, ¿vamos a robarnos a France? —pregunta Inglaterra... ¿no que hace un momento lo habían trágicamente abandonado a su suerte?

—Vamos a llevar a France a casa, con nosotros... Que es donde siempre debió estar —Britania empieza a correr. Francia se le abraza.

Inglaterra se le abraza también y sonríe porque... Francia es muy molesto y siempre le toca y llora y no sabe jugar pero... es el único que parece que no le odia todo el tiempo y a quien él le puede.

—Pero papa...? ¿Por qué nos vamos? No... No sabe el que vamos a irnos, ¿o si? Y mi casa... Y Espagne…

—No... Sé. No sé por qué. Pero tu madre... — Britania realmente no sabe por qué corre... Ni a dónde. Inglaterra, que a veces es un cabrón sin saberlo, estira la mano tomando la de Francia y sonriéndole porque le hace gracia que vaya a casa con ellos.

El francesito deja de mirar a Britania y se gira al inglés, aún sin entender nada y con muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo iban a ir a casa de Britania? ¿Por qué corrían? No podía ni pasársele por la cabeza que su padre ya no le quisiera... Parpadea cuando Inglaterra le aprieta la mano y se la aprieta de vuelta olvidándose momentáneamente de todas sus preguntas.

Britania aprieta a los dos niños contra sí abriéndose paso entre la multitud, sin querer detenerse a pensar que robarse a Francia en Roma es casi imposible o en cuál será la reacción de Roma al notar lo que está haciendo... Solo siente en el aire a Galia y se concentra en su instinto que la llama a correr desesperadamente entre la gente.

Inglaterra no sabe a dónde van, pero no la detiene porque su mamá no se pierde nunca y confía en ella, aunque sabe que su carro y sus cosas están en casa de Francia, así que deben ir ahí.

—¿Por qué corres? —pregunta Francia a quien todo esto aún le parece muy raro.

Si tan solo... Britania conociera mejor esta ciudad. Si tan solo se hubieran subido al barco, por ejemplo... O si supiera dónde estaba la cuadriga de Roma. De hecho... Si tan solo pudiera ver bien el cielo y el horizonte podría saber si está corriendo hacia el lado correcto. Pero no puede ver nada aquí, porque hay demasiada gente y demasiado movimiento y... Se detiene unos instantes dando vueltas sobre sí misma empezando a asustarse al notar que de verdad no dar si está corriendo hacia dónde debe.

—Y no podemos llevarnos tanta ropa ni tantos juguetes porque en casa no hay mucho espacio, pero una poca sí y... —Inglaterra sigue a su rollo, se detiene cuando ella lo hace sin saber qué pasa. Y ahí, abrazada a Francia y a Inglaterra, se descubre a sí misma deseando que sea Roma el que venga... Y la arregle... Y la abrace... Y le diga que todo va a estar bien y que no tiene que huir.

—What's up, mum?

—There is no place to hide... —susurra con la respiración agitada, aun dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

—To hide? —pregunta sin entender

—¿Nos estamos escondiendo de papa? Va a ponerse triste y enfadarse mucho, no le gusta este juego —explica Francia preocupado y la voz y el tono no sirven para que Britania deje de acordarse de Galia.

—Pero no tenemos que escondernos, si es él el que se ha ido —sigue Inglaterra, inocente, porque no le parece que esto tenga sentido.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo —confiesa con el corazón a punto de salírsele, pensando ahora en volver y tampoco sabiendo cómo.

—Estamos yendo a casa, con France, hay que ir a su casa por sus cosas —explica Inglaterra sin entender qué pasa, preocupado por ella.

—¿A dónde fue papa? ¿Qué te dijo? No se despidió de mí —dice Francia a la vez.

—Porque ya no te quiere, pero no pasa nada, el mío hizo lo mismo —insiste Inglaterra.

—Papa si me quiere —asegura el francesito oyéndole al fin porque hace rato estaba demasiado idiotizado en escuchar a Britania decirle sobre su madre.

—Tu padre nos quiere mucho a todos... —susurra Britania muy segura de ello.

—No, por eso se ha ido, pero ahora tendrás una mum.

—Yo tengo muchas mamans... Pero solo una es la mía. Ella me está mirando desde el cielo, sentada al lado de los dioses.

—¡Pues ahora tendrás una que está aquí!

—Pero yo tengo un papa.

—Pero no lo necesitas.

—Si lo necesito, es mi papa...

—Yo nunca he necesitado un dad.

—Mi papa puede ser tu papa.

—No, porque se ha ido

—¡Pero va a volver!

—¿Cómo estás seguro?

—Porque seguro se fue a hablar con el cesar o algo así, ¿por qué iba a irse? —pregunta Francia y luego mira a Britania—. ¿Verdad maman Britania, que papa no se fue para siempre? Aunque no sé por qué quieres llevarme a tu casa.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco porque ya se lo ha explicaaaado. Britania deja de dar vueltas al volver a notar la mirada de Francia con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre.

—Tu padre fue por un barco —susurra la británica como explicación—. Galia... tu madre...no sé por qué estoy corriendo, Galia.

—¿Y si mejor se vienen ustedes a vivir aquí con nosotros? Tú puedes traerte todas tus cosas y a tus hermanos también —se gira a Inglaterra y le sonríe, aun bien pescado de su mano.

Inglaterra niega y arruga la nariz

—Es más bonito aquí... Y hay muchas cosas nuevas y modernas y limpias. Está además el circo y la Naumaquia y mis hermanos y a papá le gustara mucho que vivan aquí, ¡yo lo sé! —insiste Francia mirándoles a los dos.

Britania da un par de pasos atrás recargándose en una pared y escurriéndose al suelo para hacerse bolita porque está asustada con todo y los dos niños pesan y no sabe ni dónde está ni como irse ni como volver.

—No, esta ciudad es fea y huele raro y no hay magia —Inglaterra niega con la cabeza sentándose junto a su madre donde ve a Francia, por extraño que parezca, Britania sigue abrazando un poco a Francia, mirando a Inglaterra hablar.

—No es fea ni huele raro... es una ciudad muy bonita con muchos palacios y cosas impresionantes.

—Sí que lo es, no hay ni un bosque ni conejos.

—Hay un mercado —apunta el francés (para la frustración de su padre, si le oyera).

—¿Cómo encontramos a tu padre? —pregunta Britania un poco decepcionada de sí misma ya que no ha conseguido siquiera llegar a intentar escaparse con Francia en serio. Pero solo quería... volver con él, a que la abrazara y la besara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Se sonroja de su propia idea.

—Los mercados son una caca.

—No son una caca... son bonitos y elegantes y tienen mucha gente y se puede comprar todo.

—Yo no quiero comprar nada.

—Sí quieres, querrás cuando vayamos juntos al mercado —explica Francia y vuelve a mirar a Britania porque parece muy asustada aún—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu maman?

Inglaterra mira a Britania porque no se había ni dado cuenta que le pasaba algo. Francia la abraza del cuello y se le recarga encima que es lo único que se le ocurre hacer para consolarla.

—What is wrong? —pregunta Inglaterra poniéndose de pie.

—Nothing. I'm fine... I'm fine —asegura... más para sí que para los dos niños, sintiendo casi el cálido abrazo de Galia en el de su niño. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Había visto varias veces a este niño, siempre le observaba tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención y de pensar que era el hijo de ROMA. De hecho llevaba todo este viaje mirándole corretear por ahí con su hijo... pero repentinamente había sentido a Galia AHÍ... y por alguna razón había tenido el impulso de alejarle de todo y protegerle.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí sentados?—pregunta el inglés mirando alrededor.

—Porque... —vacila cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose idiota... una mujer tonta y aterrorizada. Esa no era ella habitualmente, era culpa de Roma... o de Galia. Quizás esta vez era en parte culpa de ella.

El pequeño se vuelve a ella con sus ojotes verdes. Ella le mira algo angustiada... porque en general, nunca proyectaba miedo hacia él... su niño pequeño. Era habitualmente el mayor de sus hijos el que era capaz de notar sus miedos y calmarlos... no Inglaterra.

Se sube un poco a su regazo, su madre le mira hacer sin querer aún hacer traslucir su miedo a estos dos pequeños niños.

—Haces cosas raras —se sienta y la mira.

—I know...

—¿Y si nos vamos a casa de France? —propone.

—Rome... no sabe dónde estamos. Él iba a buscar un barco... quizás deberíamos ir a donde le vimos la última vez.

—Seguro nos está buscando —asiente Francia y se separa un poco de abrazar a Britania—. Pero encontrar a papa no es difícil casi nunca... siempre hay alguien que le conoce o que le ha visto, o que nos conoce... o nos ha visto.

—¿Nos hemos perdido? —pregunta el inglesito, preocupado.

—Un poco... —admite Britania mientras Francia intenta soltarse del todo de su abrazo.

—Noo... es casi imposible perdernos aquí. Yo lo arreglo, de verdad... mira, ven.

Inglaterra mira a Francia, que les toma a ambos de las manos, uno de cada lado y espera a que se levanten. Britania baja a Inglaterra al suelo para hacerlo. El inglés se deja y les mira.

Francia tira de ellos empezando a preguntarle a cualquiera que les mire o se deje si han visto a Roma, su padre hasta que encuentra a alguien que reconoce.

Le informa que ella es su mamá Britania y que se ha perdido porque se fue corriendo porque se asustó y que estaban viendo la naumaquia y que... no encuentran a su padre. El hombre, que es uno de los tenderos del mercado a los que le compran habitualmente le indica donde está el coliseo.

Francia le sonríe y le agradece muy educadamente girándose a Britania y levantando las manos para que le cargue porque ya se ha cansado de ser útil. Inglaterra se suelta y... ve algo que le llama la atención, yendo a por ello sin decir nada.

Britania levanta a Francia del suelo controlando a Inglaterra con la mirada... le sigue unos cuantos pasos. Inglaterra se agacha y encuentra a un perrito en una tienda.

—England?

Él se levanta y se gira a su madre corriendo a tomarse de sus faldas

—¿Qué viste? —pregunta curiosa asomándose.

—A puppy.

—Oh... ¿está perdido?

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros, ella le pone una mano en la cabeza como siempre, acariciándole un poco con suavidad y calmándose ella misma con ese gesto.

—A verlo... —se acerca un poco más notando que es un cachorrito. Inglaterra se suelta de Britania y se acerca al perrito otra vez

—Awww! Es un perritooo! —Francia sonríe, pero no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por bajarse ni ir acercarse... menos aún tocarlo.

Britania se agacha un poco y le hace un cariño al perro en la cabeza, sonriendo. Inglaterra lo levanta de debajo de las patas de delante, el perrito salta e intenta lamerle la cara, moviendo la cola.

Inglaterra aparta la cara riendo.

—Mira que lindo es... quiere lamerte —Britania se ríe también. El británico lo abraza riéndose... y alguien en la tienda sale y le llama.

Britania lo nota y le toca a Inglaterra de nuevo la cabeza. Él le mira sin soltar al perrito porque es muy mono

Britania se sonroja un poco porque... no sabe hablar latín y sinceramente no tiene ningún interés en intentarlo.

—Tenemos que irnos, England. Hay que encontrar a Rome.

Y ahí se va perrito en brazos, la chica que lo ha llamado se va detrás, deteniendo a Inglaterra del hombro. Britania frunce un poco el ceño al ver que la chica sí que les sigue, mirándola de reojo.

—Apresúrate... —le susurra e Inglaterra se suelta de ella, echando a correr... con la chica detrás. Britania levanta las cejas... y se echa a correr atrás de ellos dos (o debería decir tres, contando al perrito).

—Englaaaand!

Que corre más deprisa cruzando las calles y entre las piernas de la gente. Bien, y ahora si se van a perder TODOS.

Roma va a tener mucha MUCHA suerte y se va a topar con Inglaterra corriendo hacia él. Así que lo detiene levantándole en alto. Cuando la chica los alcanza, le cuenta que el cachorrito es suyo e Inglaterra hace un DRAMA cuando se lo quitan, pataleando, chillando, llorando y mordiendo a Roma, golpeándole mientras él le pide disculpas a la chica.

Britania mientras tanto tiene el segundo ataque de pánico del día, este aún PEOR, porque ha perdido a Inglaterra. Una cosa es perderlo en la montaña y otra PEOR es aquí.

Roma intenta calmarlo como puede pero no es fácil calmar a un británico.

Britania sigue cargando a Francia... y es que se le va a caer el brazo para mañana en la mañana, seguramente no podrá moverlo. Aun así sigue haciendo gala del nombre de GRITANIA, vociferando el nombre de Inglaterra.

Roma acaba intentando preguntar a la chica entre los lloros y pataleos del inglés si ha visto a una chica pelirroja con un niño rubio y ella más o menos le indica, es que SEGURO media Roma la ha visto, si parece una bruja loca histérica que se ha parado de pie encima de cualquier superficie medio elevada a gritar "ENGLAAAAAAND" hasta quedarse medio afónica. Así que Roma va hacia ahí peleando con Inglaterra

La ve encima de una carreta, con Francia en brazos, gritando con voz ronca mientras Francia la abraza, cansado y lloroso, porque se ha asustado de verdad cuando la ha visto a ella HISTÉRICA.

—Britaniae! —grita Roma cuando la ve, la nombrada le mira y casi se cae cuando ve que viene con Inglaterra... no suelta a Francia porque es Galita dos. Roma se acerca a ella también, es que es un desastre de histeria y algunos mocos, no diremos que no...

—England! Se perdió England! —le grita empujando a algunas personas al pasar a su lado, abriéndose paso para llegar a Roma.

—Quid quid? —pregunta el romano e Inglaterra consigue soltarse en un despiste y correr hacia ella.

—England! Se ha perdi... ENGLAND!

El inglés le abraza las piernas todo desconsolado porque le han quitado al cachorrito. Britania medio se le cae encima, hincándose en el suelo y abrazándole con el brazo con el que no está abrazando a Francia, quien no ha dejado de estirar los brazos hacia Roma en cuanto le ha visto.

Roma se acerca y levanta a Francia en el momento en que nota el gesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado, qué hacéis aquí? —pregunta. Francia se le abraza con fuerza porque se ha asustado mucho de perder a Inglaterra... pero más aún de que Britania estuviera llorando histérica como niña pequeña. Le llora un poco al cuello a su padre.

—No te me vuelvas a escapar NUNCA, England, NUNCA! —grita/riñe/llora Britania dándole besos (cosa rara) a su niño y a la vez medio sacudiéndole y abrazándole.

—Shhh, shhh, ya pasó —conforta Roma a Francia acunándole y acariciándole la espalda—. Papá está aquí, papá está aquí.

—¡No me he escapado! —protesta Inglaterra intentando escapar un poco de los besos porque él no se ha sentido en peligro real. Britania aprieta a Inglaterra contra ella sin dejar que se escape, en uno de esos abrazos que ahorcan Bueno, eso si la deja porque Roma ha sido malo y le ha quitado su cachorro

—...ania me... su casa... terra... no querías... —lloriquea Francia sin que Roma entienda nada.

Pues no sé si la deja o no, pero ella lo intenta, sin oír nada respecto a Roma siendo malo y quitado el cachorro. Cada quien a su bola.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Britania después de intentar luchar para darle un abrazo, tomándole de los hombros

—No! Rome es un tonto!

—No lo es... te encontró! —debe ser la primera vez que dice que no lo es

—No estaba perdido, me quitó mi cachorro... —le mira con rencor y piensa "Y a France"

—¡Llevo toda la tarde BUSCÁNDOTE y GRITANDO para encontrarte por todos lados! ¡Y había muchísima gente! ¡Y ruido! ¡Y no te encontraba!

Inglaterra mira a su madre de nuevo porque hace eso muchas veces en casa, en el bosque y nunca pasa nada, aunque antes Roma les ha asustado un poco cuando se han ido al mercado con todo eso que podían hacerles si les atrapaban, pero nadie le ha atrapado, se hubiera escapado de la chica del perrito si Roma no le hubiera detenido.

—Pero si estaba ahí mismo, no seas muchidramática —responde sin estar seguro de cuál es la palabra adecuada que usa Escocia con esto pero imitándole.

—¡No estabas ahí mismo! ¡Y no me llames así!

—Sí estaba —ojos en blanco.

—¡No me hagas esas caras tampoco!

Inglaterra hace ñañaña y saca la lengua, burlón.

—England! ¡Estás castigado!

—¡NO ME IMPORTA!

—¡Si que te importa! —protesta Britania levantándose.

Inglaterra la fulmina, frustrado y con el ceño fruncido Britania suspira mirándole también de vuelta. Le hace un cariño en la mejilla, del que él se aparta sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Me asusté mucho...

—Eres una tonta —se cruza de brazos y gira la cara, con los mofletes hinchados

—No me llames tonta.

—Pues lo eres. Tú y Rome y todos.

—¿Y yo qué te hice?

—¡Enfadarte y castigarme!

—Tú te burlaste de mí y me sacaste la lengua. Ya sabes qué pasa cuando me sacas la lengua.

Vuelve a sacarla.

—England! ¡No seas grosero!

Se ríe y la saca más.

—Englaaaand! No la saques! —protesta.. y empieza a sonreír con la risa del inglesito. Ese es tu probleeeema.

La saca más haciendo bleeeeeeeeeeeeh y ella la saca de vuelta haciendo igualito...

El pequeño lo hace más poniéndose de puntillas, sonriendo un poco. Ella se ríe más y lo levanta del suelo. El inglés se deja y lo hace más, aprovechando estar más cerca, cada vez riendo más y sacando menos lengua. Ella le hace una pedorreta, riéndose por completo.

Roma se acerca con Francia en brazos a ver qué pasa. Britania lo nota y le sonríe un poquito, sintiéndose al fin más relajada. Se le recarga un poco encima.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—England se porta mal —le explica Britania riendo.

—Ella es una tonta. ¡Y tú eres más tonto! —protesta Inglaterra y se deja caer sobre Britania para escondérsele un poco en el cuello. Britania se ríe negando con la cabeza y repegándose un poco más en Roma para que le abrace.

Roma lo hace con naturalidad, cambiando a Francia de brazo. Britania levanta la vista y le mira. Se sonroja un poco pero estira el cuello levemente y le da un besito en la mejilla. Roma levanta las cejas y se ríe.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. Esperamos que os haya gustado.(Preferimos ahorrarnos a todos la parte dramática de la despedida)_

 _Gracias en especial a Holly, Josita, Kayla, Magdulillo, Mokachina y Vicky Lau por sus reviews... y a ti por leer!_


End file.
